


Fairy Tale

by eaintdarkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>셜록에 미녀와 야수를 끼얹었습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 셜록에 미녀와 야수를 끼얹은 AU입니다.  
> '오래된 이야기'라는 한글 제목으로 연재했었고, 회지로 출판했을 때는 속편과 에필로그가 포함되었습니다.
> 
> 회지 편집본에는 본래의 이야기가 조금 더 매끄럽게 다듬어져있지만 판매본을 웹에 올리지 않겠다고 약속드렸으니 웹 연재 내용 그대로 올립니다. 단, 9편은 흐름이 어색해 부득이하게 회지 편집본을 사용했습니다. 구매해주신 분들의 양해를 구합니다.

인구라고는 백명이 조금 넘는 작은 마을이 있었다. 사람들의 왕래가 적은, 고립된 곳. 3일에 한번씩 광장 근처에 장이 열리고, 산비탈을 일구어 농사를 짓는 마을. 나이먹은 원로가 마을의 일을 주재하고, 문제를 해결하는, 마치 18세기같은 곳이었다. 전기도 들어왔고, 전화도 있었지만(전파가 안터져 휴대폰을 쓰는 사람은 없었다.) 시간은 이 마을만큼은 비켜갔다. 그 마을엔 오랫동안 내려오는 전설이 있었다. 마을의 북쪽, 어두운 산에 괴물이 산다는 이야기였다. 그는 매우 흉측하며 난폭했고, 끔찍하다고 했다. 애시당초 북쪽 산은 인적이 끊겨있었고 접근 자체가 쉽지 않아 사람들은 그곳에 가지 않았다. 가면 살아돌아올 수 없다는 이야기가 따라다녔기 때문에 어른들은 아이들이 말을 듣지 않으면 북쪽산의 괴물에게 보내겠다고 협박하곤 했다.

존은 알콜 중독인 해리를 부양하게 된 가엾은 남자였다. 집은 가난했고, 해리가 늘 술값으로 모든걸 탕진했기 때문에 그는 열심히 일하지 않으면 살 수 없었다. 어릴적엔 꽤나 똑똑했던 그는 반드시 이 마을에서 벗어나 대도시에서 살겠다고 굳게 결심했었지만, 부모님을 일찍 여의고, 그 충격에서 벗어나지 못한 그의 누나가 알콜중독자가 된 이후, 꿈은 포기해버렸다. 그는 작은 책방을 운영했다. 낡은 고서들이 가득한 그곳에 손님은 적었다. 하지만 식료품을 구할 수 있을 정도의 수입은 있었다. 존은 그곳을 열심히 꾸렸다.

늦가을이었다. 존은 책방 2층 (그곳이 그와 해리의 집이었다) 에 올라가 해리에게 스프와 미트볼을 만들어 주었고, 숨겨둔 술을 찾아내 치웠다. 아래층에서 문이 열리는 종소리가 들려 그는 급히 계단으로 내려갔다. 밤 10시가 넘어가는 시간이었지만, 그 날의 첫 번째 손님이었다. 누군지는 모르지만 책을 사러온 사람이면 좋겠다고, 존은 막연히 생각했다.

“어서오세요.”

시선을 문쪽으로 돌리자 검은 코트가 보였다. 그는 시선을 들었다. 고개가, 계속 올라갔다. 젠장 키가 얼마나 큰거야. 푸른 머플러를 기점으로 창백한 턱과, 색소 옅은 입술, 높은 콧대. 그리고 연한 푸른 눈동자가 드러났다. 처음 보는 남자였다. 존은 고개를 기울였다.

“누구시죠?”  
“이 마을에 책방은 여기뿐이라고 해서 왔는데요, 혹시 도시와 범죄의 상관관계 1998년판 있습니까?”

존은 잠시 기다려보라고 말하고는 문가의 책상을 열었다. 낡은 책상 서랍이 삐걱이며 열렸다. 안쪽엔 오래된 가죽 노트가 들어있었는데, 이 책방에 들어오고 나가는 책들을 기록하는 장부였다. 그는 “ㄷ” 란을 찾기 시작했다. 사실 이 책방의 책들은 존이 늘 관리하면서 눈에 익어있었기 때문에, 그 책이 없을거라 생각했다. 보통 제목을 들으면 있는지 없는지 정도는 알았지만, 남자가 말한 제목은 아예 처음 듣는 종류였기 때문이었다. 하지만 적어도 찾는 시늉정도는 해줘야겠지. 존은 책장을 찬찬히 넘겼다. ‘도’ 항목을 찾아 죽 손가락을 내리긋던 그는 푸른 눈동자를 크게 열었다.

어, 있네?

없을거라고 생각했었는데, 신기하게도 책의 제목이 적혀있었다. 존은 환하게 웃어보였다.

“다행이네요, 있어요. 찾아드릴게요.”

그는 몇 안되는 서가를 스쳐지나 안쪽의 “ㄷ”열로 향했다. 위쪽 칸부터 찬찬히 살펴보던 그는 서가 아래쪽 구석에 박힌 낡은 책을 찾아냈다. 때가타고 낡은 책을 소매로 닦으며 존은 카운터로 돌아왔다. 남자를 마주하기 위해 고개를 높이 들자 예의 차분한 눈동자가 그를 마주했다. 존은 쓰게 웃어보이며 책을 내밀었다.

“오래된 책이라 상태가 좋진 않네요. 한 번 보시겠어요?”

남자는 고개를 가볍게 저었고, 코트 안 주머니에서 검은 지갑을 꺼냈다.

“주세요.”

쿨한데? 존은 갈색의 종이 봉투에 책을 넣었고 그에게 건넸다. 빳빳한 지폐를 받는 손 끝이 가볍게 스쳤다. 남자는 거스름돈을 받았고, 카운터에 놓여진 봉투를 집어들었다. 딸랑, 하는 소리가 울렸다. 이제 막 겨울로 접어들어가는 산골 마을은 찬 바람이 가득했다. 가게 안으로 밀려드는 한기에 싸인 남자가 시선을 돌렸다.

“안녕히계세요.”

어둠에 가라앉은 검은 눈동자가 가만히 존을 응시했고, 코트를 펄럭이며 가게 바깥으로 빠져나갔다. 굳게 되닫힌 문은 바깥에서 밀려들어오던 바람을 즉시 차단했고, 내부의 공기가 빠르게 가라앉았다. 존은 유리문 너머 점점 사라져가는 남자의 뒷 모습을 가만히 바라봤다. 어째서인지, 남자의 향기가 겨울 바람의 내음과 비슷한 것 같다고, 그렇게 생각했다.

 

 

 

오래된 이야기

 

 

 

시끄럽게 울리는 벨소리에 존은 급히 윗층에서 아래로 내려왔다. 누굴까. 이 곳으로 전화하는 사람은 몹시 드문데. 그는 아버지때부터 사용하는 낡은 전화의 수화기를 들어올렸다.

“네, 여보세요?”  
“실례지만 존 왓슨씨 되십니까?”  
“그렇습니다만 누구신가요?”

남자의 목소리는 굉장히 부드러웠는데, 정중했고, 어딘가 모르게 차가운 느낌이 들었다. 정부의 고위 관리 같은 느낌이군. 존은 속으로 생각했다.

“실은 요 며칠전 제 동생이 그곳에서 책을 한 권 사왔습니다. 제목이... (그는 느릿하게 말을 끌고는 이야기했다) 도시과 범죄의 상관관계 1998년판이로군요.”

존은 즉시 검은 코트와 창백한 얼굴을 떠올렸다.

“오, 네. 기억합니다. 근데 무슨일이라도 있나요?”  
“실은 그 책 2005년도 판도 필요하거든요. 직접 가면 좋겠는데, 여의치 않아 이렇게 전화드렸습니다.”  
“잠시 기다려주시겠어요? 책이 있나 살펴볼게요.”

존은 그 책이 없다고 확신했다. 지난번 남자가 왔을때 분명 1998년도 판밖에 보지 못했으니까. 그는 형식적으로 노트를 펼쳤고, ‘ㄷ’란을 죽 훑었다. 그리고 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 뭐야 이거, 언제 있었지?! 존은 낡은 수화기를 귀와 어깨 사이에 꼈다.

“어... 책이 있네요. (와우, 요즘 장사가 잘 되는군.) 가져다 드릴 수 있어요. 지금 나오기 곤란하신거죠? 어디 사시나요?”  
“당신이 사는 마을의 북쪽 숲에 삽니다.”  
“....네?!”

존의 입술 한쪽이 경련하듯 떨렸다. 그는 마을에 내려오는 전설같은건 안 믿었다. 하지만 껄끄러운걸 껄끄러운거였다. 존이 쉬 대답하지 못하자 남자가 선뜻 제안했다.

“직접 가져다주시면 책 값의 10배를 지불하죠.”

10배라니. 한 달 장사를 남자가 한 번에 해주겠다는 이야기였다. 당황한 존은 입을 쩍 벌렸지만, 머리를 털고는 이성을 차렸다. 이렇게 손쉽게 돈을 벌 수 있는 건 말이 안된다. 세상에 공짜란 없었다. 분명 그만한 댓가가 요구될 것이다.

“저기.. 너무 과한 금액인것 같은데요, 그렇게 급하신가요?”  
“실은 지금 쓰고 있는 논문이 있는데, 기한이 정해져 있어요. 아시다시피 이 근처는 인터넷이 안되잖습니까. 전 그 책이 당장 필요하구요. 10배가 마뜩찮으시면 20배로 드리죠. 이래도 어렵습니까?”

존의 파란 눈이 반짝였다. 오, 납득했어! 20배, 당장 달려갑니다!

“아뇨, 괜찮습니다! 좋아요. 그... 언제 가져다 드릴까요?”  
“지금 당장이 좋겠습니다.”  
“알겠습니다. 근데, 댁으로 가는 길을 자세히 알려주실 수 있나요?”  
“북쪽 숲의 입구로 와 주시면, 부리는 사람을 보내 책을 받도록 하죠.”  
“네, 그럼 지금 출발할게요.”  
“부탁드립니다. 그럼.”

존은 급히 책을 찾으러 서가로 다가갔다. 미리 챙긴 갈색 봉투의 입구를 벌리며 눈으로 재빨리 책들을 훑었다. 정말 보지 못했던 책인데, 언제 있었던 걸까. 여튼 그건 중요하지 않다. 책 정가의 20배라면 2-3달 정도는 장사가 안되도 스트레스 받지 않을 수 있어. 그는 서가 아래쪽, 구석에 처박힌 책을 찾아냈다. 역시 썩 상태는 좋지 않아서 소매로 먼지를 털어내고 지저분해진 모서리를 정성스럽게 닦았다. 딸랑, 하는 방울소리가 들렸다. 존의 얼굴에 미소가 그려졌다. 오늘 장사는 정말 최고로군!

“어서오세요.”

존은 봉투 속에 책을 넣으며 종종 걸음으로 카운터를 향했다. 그리고 저도 모르게 봉투를 그러안고 상체를 뒤로 죽 잡아 뺐다. 잘 알고 있는 남자가 존에게 달려들었기 때문이었다.

“오, 조니보이! 보고 싶었어!”

겨우 남자의 손아귀에서 빠져나간 존이 재빨리 카운터로 몸을 피했다.

“별일 아니면 돌아가. 나 지금 바쁘니까.”  
“무슨소리야, 난 책을 사러 온거라구. 오랜만에 온 손님일텐데 이렇게 해도 되는거야?”

젠장! 짐은 이 마을의 지주였다. 넓은 땅을 가지고 있었고, 부자인데다가, 열받지만 굉장히 똑똑했다. 도시에서 신나게 일하고 가끔 이 곳으로 쉬러오곤 했는데, 올때마다 존에게 와 치근덕댔다. 대체 무슨일을 하는지는 모르겠지만, 제발 좀 빨리 갔으면 좋겠다. 책 많이 사주고. 존은 한숨을 내쉬며 남자에게 이야기했다.

“원하는 책이 뭔데?”  
“오, 그건 좀 찾아봐야겠어. 여긴 재밌는게 많거든. 판-타-스-틱-하지! (짐은 과장된 제스추어를 취했고, 연극인처럼 드라마틱하게 몸을 돌려 서가를 둘러봤다. 그리곤 슥 허리를 돌려 존에게 윙크했다.) 하지만, 존이 제일 좋아~”

난 너가 제일 귀찮아.

존은 초조해지기 시작했다. 곧 그쪽의 사람이 와서 기다릴텐데. 윗층에서 쿵쿵-하는 발걸음 소리가 들려왔다. 해리였다. 그녀는 봉투를 들고 안절부절하는 존과, 서가를 신나게 돌아다니는 짐을 확인하고는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 또 시작이군. 이라는 표정이었다. 그녀는 봉투를 보고 질문했다.

“그건 뭐야.”  
“배달.”  
“배달?”  
“그럴일이 있어.”  
“뭐야 너. 지금 당장 가야할 것 같은 표정이잖아?”

존이 해리를 가만히 바라봤다. 명백히 술취하지 않았다. 그녀는 꽤나 제정신이었다. 존은 해리의 손을 잡았다.

“해리, 짐이 책을 산다니까 좀 봐줘. 나 이거 주고와야해.”

서가 저편에서 큰 목소리가 들려왔다. 높낮이가 엉망인, 장난끼 다분한 음성

“안돼~ 조니보이가 가면 나도 가버릴거야! 오늘 작정하고 왔으니까 제대로 손님대접 해줘!”

해리가 엄지 손가락을 들어 그를 가르키며 어깨를 으쓱였다. 어쩔거야? 라는 표정에 존은 머리를 싸쥐었다. 그녀를 북쪽 숲으로 보내는건 절대 내키지 않았다. 비록 입구 까지만이라고 해도.. 존은 갈색 봉투를 꾹 잡고 해리에게 부탁했다.

“가게 좀 봐줘. 금방 올테니까.”

존이 몸을 튼 순간, 갑자기 튀어나온 짐이 존의 어깨를 잡아 그를 서가로 밀어붙였다.

“뭐야아, 존. 우리 얼굴본지 몇분이나 되었다고? 도망이라고 가는거야? 서운하잖아?”

기괴할 정도의 억양에 존은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“놔, 부탁을 받아서 가야해.”  
“해리를 보내. 그녀도 갈 수 있잖아.”  
“위험해서 안돼!”

남자의 까만 눈동자가 가늘어졌다. 존의 얼굴에 바싹 가까이 다가온 남자가 그의 귓가에 속삭였다.

“뭐야, 어딜 가길래 위험하다는거지? 그런데는 나랑 둘이 가자고.”

말이 통하지 않아 짐을 밀어내려 애쓰는데 존의 옆구리에 꽂혀있던 봉투가 슥 뽑혀져나갔다. 해리였다. 존이 당황해 짐을 세게 밀어내곤 봉투를 붙들었다.

“내가 다녀올게. 넌 짐이나 상대해줘.”  
“안돼, 해리. 북쪽 숲 입구란말야.”

해리는 심드렁한 표정으로 존을 바라봤다.

“그게 뭐 어때서. 그냥 입구잖아? 걸어서 입구까진 30분도 안걸려.”

짐도 옆에서 거들었다.

“입구는 금방이잖아? 해리는 보내고 나랑 있어, 존. 우리 오랜만에 만난거라고?”

그녀는 더 이상 대꾸하지 않고 문을 열고 나갔다. 존은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 짐은 존의 앞에서 입술을 끌어올려 웃어보이고는 다시 서가로 다가가 기웃거리기 시작했다. 기운이 빠진 존은 딱딱한 나무의자에 주저앉았다. 겨우 입구니까. 괜찮겠지. 별 일 없겠지. 그녀는 술에 취하지 않았으니까. 금방 도착할거야.

존은 안절부절 못하고 있었다. 차마 가게를 비우지 못해 자리를 지키고 있었지만 5분만 더 기다려도 해리가 오지 않으면 가게를 닫고 그녀를 찾아나설 생각이었다. 그녀가 가게를 떠나고 1시간 30분이 지났다. 점점 어두워져가는 거리를 바라보며 존은 불안하게 책상위를 손가락으로 두드렸다. 해리가 간 후, 존은 짐에게 거의 1시간 가량 시달려야 했다. 그는 쉴새없이 떠들어 댔고, 존의 허리를 붙잡으려 여러번 시도했으며, 결국 나가기 직전 존의 볼에 키스하고 도망치듯 가게를 빠져나갔다. 지난 달 가게에 왔을때도 그런적이 있었기 때문에 조심하고 있었는데, 이번에도 속절없이 당했다. 그리고 나서야 깨달았다. 짐 때문에 정신을 차리지 못해 해리의 부재를 잊고 있었던 것이다. 처음에는 어딘가 들렀다 오거나, 술을 사러 갔겠지. 하고 생각했다. 심부름꾼에게 책값의 20배에 달하는 큰 돈을 받았을테니까. 때문에 존은 지나가는 이웃사람에게 근처 술집에 해리가 보이면 꼭 알려달라고 부탁했다. 그리고 잠시 후 존의 가게로 온 이웃은 마을 어디에서도 해리를 보지 못했다는 이야기를 전하고 떠났다. 존은 결국 자리에서 벌떡 일어났고, 가게의 불을 끄고 윗층에 올라가 두터운 파카를 꺼내왔다. 해리를 찾아나서야했다. 무슨일이... 생긴것 같았다.

숲의 입구로 가는 길은 어두웠다. 산 중턱에 있는 마을의 아침은 늦고, 밤은 이르다. 금방 어두워진 길을 작은 랜턴에 의지하며 급히 입구로 달려갔다. 늦가을임에도 불구하고 마치 겨울처럼 차가워진 바람이 존의 얼굴을 날카롭게 할퀴었다. 만약 해리가 술에 취해 밖에 쓰러져 있다면, 무사히 밤을 보내기 힘들것이다. 그는 혹시나 하는 마음에 마을 전체를 돌아보고 오는 길이었다. 누구도 해리를 본 사람은 없었다. 그럼 술을 마시진 않았을거야. 술을 구할곳은 마을뿐이니까. 그녀가 술병을 집에서 들고 나가지 않았다면 말이지. 그리고, 두 번째 가정은... 그는 이를 꾹 물었다. 절대 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 그녀가 ‘북쪽 숲’의 입구에 갔기 때문에 집에 돌아오지 않는거라면... 그는 절대 스스로를 용서할 수 없을 것 같았다. 제발, 그것만은 아니어야할텐데. 해리의 신상에 어떤 문제가 생기지 말아야 할텐데! 숨을 헐떡이며 입구에 도착했을때 주변은 완벽하게 어두워져 있었다. 높이 솟아오른 나무들과 어둠에 완벽히 묻힌 길, 사람 허리만큼 자란 잡초들, 이름모를 동물들과 새의 울음소리. 등골이 서늘해지는 기분에 어깨를 움츠리면서도 존은 주볕을 샅샅이 훑어봤다.

“해리!”

큰 목소리로 그녀를 불렀다. 암흑에 파묻힌 높은 나무들 사이로 빨려들어간 목소리는, 일렁이는 밤의 소음에 차차 파묻혀 들어갔다.

“해리! 해리 있으면 대답 좀 해봐!!”

10분 후, 존은 북쪽 숲의 안으로 들어가고 있었다. 좁은 길은 완벽한 어둠속에 묻혀 거의 보이지 않았다. 랜턴을 들었지만 보이는 범위는 한정되어 있어 그는 천천히 걸었다. 노랗게 반짝이는 야생 동물들의 눈빛이 반사되어 흠칫흠칫 놀라곤 했지만, 존은 이를 악 물고 해리의 이름을 불렀다.

“해리! 해리 어딨어?!”

만약, 위험한 동물이 있다면 존의 목소리를 듣고 그에게 올지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그것보다는 해리의 안위가 더 급했다. 존은 몇 번이나 나무 뿌리에 발이 걸려 비틀거리면서도 숲의 안쪽으로 계속해서 들어갔다. 올려다본 하늘은 빽빽한 나무들에 거의 가려져 있었지만, 새카만 나무 그림자 사이로 푸르게 빛나고 있었다. 그것은 아름답다기 보단 숲의 음산함에 뒤섞여 서늘한 인상이었고, 존을 위축되게 만들었다. 그는 파카의 옷깃을 여몄다. 바람이 너무나 찼다.

“해리! 대답 좀 해!”

존은 순간 얼굴을 스치는 나뭇가지에 미간을 찌푸리며 시선을 들어올리고는, 눈을 크게 떴다. 수십 수백년은 된듯한 높은 침엽수림 사이에, 흰 성이.... 그랬다. 동화책에서 튀어나온 것 같은 문자 그대로의 ‘성’이 고고하게 서 있었기 때문이었다. 어두운 숲을 배경으로 세워진 하얀 건물은 달빛을 받아 뽀얗게 빛났다. 진남색 하늘아래 그것은 마치 환상같은 모습으로 숲의 한가운데 자리잡고 있었다. 존은 눈을 깜빡였다. 이거 꿈이 아닐까? 그는 고개를 흔들었다. 하얀 환상은 그대로 눈 앞에 있었다. 차가운 밤공기에 존의 하얀 입김이 공기중으로 흩어졌다.


	2. Chapter 2

존은 거의 홀린것처럼 성으로 다가갔다. 어느 순간 하늘을 가릴 정도로 높이 솟아있던 숲은 끊어졌고, 잡초가 허리 정도까지 자란 넓은 평원이 나타났다. 군데군데 키작은 나무들과 바위가 있었고, 조금 더 걷자 납작한 돌로 다져진 길이 나왔다. 분명 성으로 이어지는 도로일테다. 그는 랜턴을 들어올린 채 바짝 긴장했던 어깨를 폈다. 지금부터는 적어도 나무뿌리에 걸려 넘어질 걱정은 하지 않아도 될 것이다. 하얗게 언 손에 신경이 가, 그는 랜턴을 바꿔 들며 손을 입가로 가져다 댔다. 하얗게 뿜어져 나오는 입김으로 손끝을 녹이며 그는 성으로 향했다. 진남색 하늘을 배경으로 위용있게 서 있는 건물은 거짓말처럼 아름다웠다. 적어도 8-9층은 됨직한 직방형의 중앙 건물을 중심으로 몇 개의 첨탑들이 솟아 있었는데, 첨탑의 경사진 지붕조차 흰색이었다. 그것은 흰 달빛에 푸르게 빛나고 있었다. 성을 향해 걸으며 열심히 건물을 훑어보느라 정신이 없던 존은, 어느새 아치형의 큰 문 앞에 도착해 있었다.

가늘고 검은 쇠로 아름답게 꾸며진 성의 입구는 반쯤 열려있었는데, 손 끝으로 밀자 소리없이 매끄럽게 뒤로 밀려나갔다. 존은 정원의 오른쪽 왼쪽을 가만히 살펴보았다. 인적은 느껴지지 않았다. 문득 그의 머릿속에 늘 들어왔던 말이 스쳐지나갔다. ‘북쪽 숲에는 괴물이 살고 있다.’ 이 성에 관한 이야기일까? 뭐가 어찌되었든 존은 그것을 상관하지 않기로 했다. 해리가 숲에 없다면, 이 곳에 있을것 같았기 때문이었다. 지금은 밤늦은 시간이었고, 숲속보단 이 쪽이 그녀에게도 안전할것이다. 존은 괴물이 나와도 좋으니 차라리 해리가 이 안에 있길 빌었다. 숲속에 그녀가 있을지도 모른다는 끔찍한 생각은 발로 마구 뭉개버렸다. 그렇게 불렀는데도 없었다면, 여기 있는 걸거야. 만약 정말로 괴물이 있다면, 무슨 수를 써서라도 구해내자.

하얀 정원이 넓게 펼쳐져 있었다. 겨울이라 나무들은 모두 앙상했지만 명백히 관리되고 있는 곳이었다. 키가 큰 나무들과 어울리게 배치된 작은 수목들. 조경에 대해 아는게 없는 존조차도 무심결에 ‘아름답다’고 생각될법한 정원이었다. 분명 누군가가 이 곳에 있다. 설마 왕이 있는건 아니겠지... 이 나라엔 여왕이 있는데... 존은 자신의 바보같은 생각을 낮게 탄식하고는 조용히 성을 향해 걸었다. 어쩌면 중세시대의 유적일지도 몰라. 잘 알려지지 않은 유적지. 나라에서 관리하고 있는걸거야. 근데, 마을 사람들은 왜 다들 모르고 있을까. 그들은 그저 ‘북쪽 숲에는 괴물이 살고 있다.‘고만 했었다. 이런 아름다운 성이 있다는 말은 하지 않았다.

랜턴에 의지하지 않아도 될 정도로 주변은 뿌연 빛에 쌓여 있었다. 달빛과 별빛만으로도 이렇게 밝아질 수 있다니. 하지만 가장 큰 공로는 저 아름다운 성이리라. 흰 달빛을 반사하는 성채가 내뿜는 빛이 주변에 고르게 뿌려지고 있었기 때문이었다. 숲을 둘러싸고 있는 신비한 안개를 보는 기분이랄까. 존은 이 장면을 평생 잊지 못할거라고 생각했다.

흰 대리석이 넓게 펼쳐진 도로는 똑바로 성의 문을 향해 있었다. 그는 천천히 그곳을 향해 걸었다. 점차 다가오는 성을 올려다보며 존은 커다란 나무문 앞에 다다랐고, 검게 칠해진 문을 조심스레 밀었다. 따뜻한 공기가 훅 끼쳐왔다. 흰색과 검은색의 대리석으로 꾸며진 실내는 마치 영화속 한 장면 같았다. 거대한 샹들리에는 천장 높이 걸려있었고, 바닥은 매끄러운 대리석이었다. 벽에 걸린 작은 등이 홀을 비추고 있었는데, 거의 3층 높이는 됨직한 높이였다. 존은 정신없이 주변을 둘러보았다. 정면에 붉은 카펫에 감싸인 계단이 있었지만 올라가는데 거부감이 들어 그는 발걸음을 멈추었다. 정면 계단 양쪽으로 지하로 연결되는 계단이 눈에 띄었다. 존은 상체를 죽 뻗어 계단 아래쪽을 바라보았다. 무언가, 작은 소리가 들리는 것 같은데... 벽에 배치된 등이 너무 드문드문 놓여있어 아랫쪽은 어두웠다. 존은 랜턴을 든 채 천천히 지하로 내려가는 계단을 밟기 시작했다. 카펫이 겹쳐져있어 발걸음 소리는 완전히 상쇄되었고, 그의 옷자락이 바스락 대는 소리, 존의 숨소리 정도만이 공간을 울렸다. 그리고, 그가 들었던 ‘작은 소리’가 점차 크게 들려오기 시작했다. 그는 지하 2층까지 내려갔고, 열려진 큰 문 건너편의 복도가 뿌옇게 빛나고 있음을 발견했다. 소리는 그 쪽에서 들려오고 있었다. 존은 조심스레 발걸음을 옮겼다.

긴 복도의 중간에 큰 문이 열려 있었는데, 사람들의 목소리가 새어나오고 있었다. 남자 목소리. 깊고 울리는 듯한 음성이었다. 존은 카펫에 발걸음 소리를 죽인채 서서히 그 곳으로 접근했다. 그리고, 얼핏들려오는 웅얼대는 듯한 목소리에 랜턴을 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다.

“젠장, 이 술 너무 좋잖아! 더 없어?”

맙소사! 해리였다. 존이 뛰어들려는 찰나, 짜증스럽다는 듯한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“그만 마시고 돌아가는게 어떻습니까. 무단 침입에 절도까지. 적당히 하죠?”  
“해..해리?!”

나무문을 붙들고 존이 안으로 급히 들어섰다. 넓은 공간은 다른 곳과 마찬가지로 몇 개의 약한 조명들만이 있었다. 어둡게 가라앉은 방의 4면은 모두 선반으로 채워져 있었는데, 존은 해리가 앉은 테이블에 올려진 (족히 6-7병은 됨직한) 빈 병들을 보고 매우 당황하고 말았다. 이 방의 용도를 깨달았기 때문이었다. 이 곳은 술 저장실이었다! 테이블에 반쯤 기대누워 정신을 차리지 못하는 그녀는 묵직하고 아릅답게 세공된 병에 입을 대고 꿀꺽꿀꺽 그것을 마시고는 탕-하고 큰소리로 내려놓았다.

“이거.. 진짜 장난 아닌데... 어? 존?”

해리에게 달려가려는데 누군가가 다가와 존의 오른 팔을 무자비하게 잡아챘다. 존은 그제서야 방에서 들려왔던 남자 목소리를 기억해냈다. 꿀꺽 목울대를 울리며 존은 곤란한 얼굴로 남자를 바라봤다. 아니, 바라보려고 했다. 남자의 키가 너무나 컸다. 그는 시선을 한참 들어올렸다. 검은 수트, 흰 드레스 셔츠, 단추가 두 개 풀어진 긴 목을 지나 마주한 창백한 얼굴. 어? 분명 눈에 익는 모습이었다. 어두운 조명으로 가라앉은 남자의 눈은 매섭게 빛나고 있었다.

“당신이군. 존 왓슨. 오라고 한 사람은 안 오고 누나를 보내 이 꼴을 만들다니.”  
  
도시와 범죄의 상관관계 1998년판!

흰 얼굴과 투명하게 빛나던 눈을 기억했다. 물론 그땐 꽤 정중했었지. 존은 정황상, 그가 충분히 화낼만 하다는데 공감했다. 아무래도 저 술은 남자의 소유이거나, 그가 관리하던 물건인것 같았다. 존은 뭐라고 말해야할지 몰라 흔들리는 시선을 남자에게 맞추지 못한 채 이를 꾹 물었다. 남자가 잡아챈 손목은 아프게 쥐여진 채였다. 그는 어지간히 화가 난 듯 팔을 놓아주지 않은 채 쏘아붙였다.

“당신 누나라는 작자가 무슨짓을 한지 알아? 내 성에 멋대로 쳐들어와서 와인 저장고를 축냈다고! XO급 한정판 헤네시, 꾸브와제, 마르텔은 나폴레옹이군! 이걸 다 어떻게 보상할거지?!”

헤..헤네시? 꾸브와제는 뭐야? 마르텔이라는 이름은 들어본적도 없었다. 존은 무언가 그녀가 엄청난 술을 먹어치웠다는 걸 깨달았다. 게다가 남자가 ‘보상’에 대해 언급한 순간 온 몸의 피가 차게 얼어붙었다. 보상이라니. 보상할 돈이 어딨단 말인가. 그 두 사람은 하루하루 식료품을 사는데도 어려움을 겪고있었다. 존은 떨어지지 않는 입술을 겨우겨우 열었다. 그의 턱이 떨려왔다.

“저, 죄송합니다. 해리가 얼마치를 마신..”  
“6,600 파운드 정도 되겠군.”  
  
뭐...뭐?! 6천?! 가차없이 내뱉어진 대답에 존은 다리에서 힘이 풀리는걸 느꼈다. 뭘 마시면 6천6백 파운드어치 술을 마실 수 있는거지!?!?

“병당 900파운드가 넘는 고가의 술들이야. 당신은 이름도 못 들어봤겠지만 말야.”

짓씹듯 이야기하는 남자의 목소리에 존은 몸을 굳혔다. 어떻게든 해봐야했다. 존이 애원하듯 남자에게 이야기했다.

“일단, 일단 어떻게든...”  
“갚겠다?”

말허리를 잘라낸 남자가 빈정거렸다.

“당신의 낡은 가게를 통째로 내게 줘도 그건 안될 것 같은데?”  
“어떻게든 돈을 마련할게요.”

애절하게 이야기하는 존의 팔을 붙든 채 남자의 입술이 비틀렸다.

“택도 없는 소린 집어치워. 좋아, 저 여자를 부리지. 마침 성에 일손이 부족했으니 잘됐군. 당신은 돌아가!”  
  
매정하게 붙들고 있던 팔을 내치는 남자에게 밀려난 존은, 급히 그에게 다가가 애원했다. 해리를 성에 잡아두겠다니, 그건 안될일이었다. 그녀는 자신의 몸 하나 제대로 간수하지 못하는 사람이었다. 존은 필사적으로 남자에게 매달렸다.

“해리는.. 해리는 도움이 안될거예요. 그녀는 술을 너무 좋아해서, 이 곳에 폐만 될겁니다. 제가 남게 해주세요. 무엇이든 할게요!”

남자의 시선이 가늘어졌다.

“당신이 뭘 할 수 있다는거지?”  
“뭐든지요. 그러니까.. 청소나 빨래, 집안일은 뭐든 다 할 수 있습니다. 요리도 가능하구요. 또...”  
“내가 뭘 시킬줄 알고 하겠다고 덤비는거야?”

존의 얼굴이 굳어가는 걸 보며 남자가 존에게 바싹 접근했다. 불과 15센치 정도밖에 떨어지지 않은 곳에, 남자의 얼굴이 다가와 있었다. 존의 몸이 완전히 경직되었다. 붙들인 손이 뜨거웠다. 낮게 으르렁대는 듯한 목소리에 뒷목에 한기가 달렸다.

“당신이 상상하는 것 이상의 일을 시킬수도 있어. 그걸 다 하겠다?”

무언가, 스치는 장면이 떠올라 존은 이를 악물었다. 해리가 하는것보다는 나을것이다. 6천 6백 파운드.. 얼마나 일해야 하는거지? 하지만 일단 해리를 빼내는 것이 급선무였다.

“할게요...”

일단 해리를 보내줘야했다.

“다 할게요. 그러니까..”

갑자기 누군가가 복도로 들어왔다. 흰 머리를 보기좋게 다듬은 남자는 셜록이 해리를 향해 턱짓을 하자 가볍게 한숨을 쉬고는 조심스레 그녀를 부축했다.

“그러게 이렇게 마시지 말랬잖아요... 일단 갑시다.”  
“저, 해리를 어디로...”

해리를 부축하는 남자에게 질문하는데 존의 손목이 우악스럽게 당겨졌다.

“당신은 상관하지마. 그녀는 안전하게 집으로 데려다주지. 따라와.”

겨우 뒤돌아본 존은, 조심스레 해리를 부축하던 남자가 그를 향해 미안한 듯 웃어보이는 것을 끝으로 그에게 질질 이끌려가기 시작했다. 남자는 성큼성큼 움직였고, 존은 그에게 붙들려 반쯤 끌려가듯 걸었다. 4개의 층을 올라가서야 그는 다시 넓은 복도를 걷기 시작했는데, 큰 흰색 문 앞에 멈춰선 그는 문을 열고 존을 안으로 밀어넣었다. 갑자기 등을 밀려 고꾸라질뻔한 존이 겨우 몸을 추슬러 몸을 돌렸다. 빠른 남자의 걸음을 쫒느라 지친 그는 숨을 몰아쉬며 그의 시선을 찾았다. 문을 붙들고 선 남자의 눈은 차갑게 가라앉아 있었다.

“내일부터 내 일을 보조하게 될거야. 그날 그날 일한만큼 보수를 쳐서 6천 6백 파운드에서 제외해 나가도록 하지. 내 방은 나와서 오른쪽. 아침 8시에 밀크티를 들고 와. 늦으면 벌금이 붙을거야.”

어떤 대꾸도 하지 않았는데 문은 매몰차게 닫혔다. 존은 저도 모르게 바닥으로 주저앉았다. 마치 폭풍이 한 차례 휘몰아 치고 지나간 것 같았다. 멍하니 들려진 시선의 너머엔 아름답게 단장된 흰 몰딩이 보였다. 존은 시선을 닫았다. 겨우 숨을 내쉬었다. 그래도... 이걸로 일단 고비는 넘긴것이다. 해리는.. 해리는 안전했다.

 

 

 

눈을 번쩍 떳을때 시간은 6시였다. ‘부리는 사람의 것’ 치고는 지나치게 화려한 침대에서 존은 몸을 일으켰다. 머릿속이 복잡했다. 해리는 집에 잘 갔을까? 오늘부터 난 어떻해야하지? 침대 옆 탁자에 놓인 시계와는 어울리지 않는 이질적인, 중세풍의 길고 넓은 창밖은 아직 어두웠다. 존은 갈색 가운을 여미며 창 앞에 섰다. 얇은 창 한 장뿐인데도, 이상할 정도로 한기가 스며들어오지 않았다. 문득 그는 지난 밤 남자가 이 곳을 ‘내 성’이라고 표현했던것을 떠올렸다. 도시의 어마어마한 갑부라던가... 이 곳을 별장으로 사서 살고 있는건가. 뭐가 어쨌든 그건 존과는 관계없는 일이었다. 그는 당장 6천 6백 파운드어치 일을 해야만 했다. 해리가 그 동안 잘 버텨준다면 좋겠다... 해리에게 20배의 책값이 지불되어졌다면... 조금은 버틸 수 있겠지. 그 돈이면 적어도 2-3달은 버틸 수 있으니까. 문제는 자신이었다. 그 돈은.. 아무리 생각해도 2-3달 안에 만들 수 있을 것 같지 않았다. 존은 깊이 한숨쉬었다. 투명한 창문으로 자신의 모습이 또렷이 비쳤다. 2-3달이 뭐냐. 반년 이상 일해야 겨우 만들까 말까 할 것 같은데... 처량한 자신의 모습에 존은 미간을 구기고 시선을 떨구었다. 길이 보이지 않았다.

존은 방에 딸린 욕실을 찾아내 샤워하고, 7시 30분에 남자의 방문앞에 섰다. 밀크티를 어떻게 준비하지? 불안하게 주변을 둘러보는데 짧은 블론디의 노부인이 나타났다. 그녀는 밝게 웃고는 존에게 다가와 인사했다.

“안녕하세요.”

그는 고개를 숙였다.

“안녕하세요, 부인. 그.. ”  
  
존은 남자의 방을 바라보고는 어색하게 다시 웃었다.

“오, 셜록의 일이군요. 무슨일인가요? 아직 잘텐데요?”

이름이 셜록이었군.

“그가 8시에 밀크티를 가져다달라고 했거든요. 혹시 부엌이 어딘지 알려주실 수 있나요?”  
“당신이군요, 새로온 셜록의 조수. 반가워요. 난 허드슨이예요. 셜록의 친구죠.”

그녀는 존에게 손을 내밀었고, 가볍게 흔들었다.

“존 왓슨입니다. 잘 부탁드려요.”

문득, 자신이 이 집에서 ‘일하게 되었다’는 사실이 실감나 그는 쓰게 웃고 말았다. 그녀가 앞장서자 존이 뒤따랐다. 그는 모르는것이 너무나 많았다.

“이 집의 고용인들은 다 어디있나요?”  
“고용인은 없어요.”

그녀는 생긋 웃어보였다.

“그래서 셜록은 늘 내게 차를 달라는 둥 비스킷을 달라는 둥 하죠. 가정부가 아니라고 하는데도요. 이젠 나도 포기했어요.”

복도 끝의 검은 문을 열며 그녀가 존을 안내했다. 깔끔한 주방이었다. 그녀는 냉장고를 열어 우유를 꺼내고는 홍차 티백이 있는 곳의 위치를 알려주었다.

“이 성에 있는 사람들은 나름 자신의 일을 하고 있죠. 고용인이 없으니까, 분담하고 있는거예요.”

존은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 뭔가 이상한게 있었기 때문이다.

“부인, 어제 셜록...씨의 (존은 그의 성을 몰랐다) 형으로부터 전화를 받았는데, 그는 ‘부리는 사람’을 보내주겠다고 이야기했었거든요. 고용인이 한 명도 없다고 하신 말씀이랑 좀 다른 것 같은데...”  
“마이크로프트군요. 그리고, 셜록은 그냥 셜록이라고 불러도 좋아요. 아마 그도 허락할거예요. (그녀는 싱긋 윙크했고, 찬장을 열어 쿠키를 꺼냈다) 먼저, 마이크로프트는 누구든 ‘부려요’. 셜록도 부리죠. 그러니 그 표현은 맞아요. 두 번째로 그가 보냈다면 아마도 레스트라드 이야기 같은데.. (그녀는 눈살을 찌푸리며 턱을 긁었다.) 그렇죠... 그 두 사람이라면 그렇게 부를수도 있겠네요. 명백히 보좌하는 일을 하고 있지만, 뒤치다거리인 경우가 더 많으니까요. 오, 가엾은 레스트라드.”

그녀는 두 손을 모으고는 정말 안됐다는 표정을 지었다. 그리고는 따뜻한 밀크티와 부드러운 비스킷을 쟁반에 담아 존에게 건넸다.

“셜록의 방은 알고 있죠? 중앙 복도에서 첫 번째 방이예요. 어서 가봐요.”

 

 

손목 시계를 확인하니 7시 50분이었다. 존은 들어가도 될지 확신이 서지 않아 쟁반을 든 채 가만히 문 앞에 서 있었다. 5분 전에 들어갈까.. 아니면 딱 정시에? 왠지 남자의 성미를 봐서는 정시에 정확히 들어가줘야 할 것 같은데...

“들어와.”

안쪽에서 목소리가 들렸다. 구부정한 등이 순식간에 펴졌다. 방금 안에서 들린 소리 맞지? 존은 쟁반을 든 손에 힘이 가득 들어가는 걸 느꼈다. 절대 편치 않은 남자다. 그는 쭈뼛쭈뼛 흰 문 앞에 다가갔고, 조심스레 문을 열었다.

열린 문 사이로 살그머니 안을 들여다 본 순간, 그는 입을 쩍 벌리고 말았다. 이건... 방이 아니었다. 창고? 아니, 폐창고? 넓은 벽 한쪽을 온통 뒤덮은 서가엔 온갖 책들이 가득 꽂혀 있었고, 꽂다 부족했는지 남은 책들이 바닥에 산을 이루고 쌓여 있었다. 그나마 책들이 긴 직방형을 이루어 쌓여있는건 양반이었다. 아예 펼쳐진 채 나뒹굴고 있는 건 물론, 쓰레기처럼 엉망으로 뒤엉켜 있는 책들도 있었다. 더 가관은 그의 침대 옆에 놓인 철제 테이블이었는데, 개인 방에 있을법한 종류가 아니었다. 꽤 크고 길었다. 그리고 존은 그게 왜 여기 있는지 금새 이해할 수 있었다. 온갖 실험 기구들이 그 위에 올라가 있었다. 비커, 플라스크, 스포이드는 물론, 현미경과 알 수 없는 작은 기계들까지. 뭐야, 이 남자. 이 남자 뭐하는 사람이야.

방안의 상태를 보며 거의 경악해 움직이지 못하는 존을 보며 남자가 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“뭐해.”

굳어버린 존이 겨우 정신을 차리고 남자의 앞에 다가갔다. 셜록에게 찻잔을 건네주고, 비스킷을 놓을 곳을 찾기위해 그는 주변을 둘러봐야해다. 그의 옆 티테이블은 그나마 몇몇 전문 잡지들만 놓여있었다. 존은 한 손으로 잡지들을 치웠고, 그 위에 비스킷 접시를 올려두었다. 한 발자국 뒤로 물러나 허리를 펴고 남자를 가만히 바라보자 그가 잡지를 넘기며 심드렁하게 이야기했다.

“1층에 내려가면 레스트라드가 있어. 흰 머리 남자. 어제 봤지?”

남자의 시선이 들렸다. 얼굴이 움직인게 아닌, 눈동자만. 파랗게 빛나는 시선에 존은 자신이 움츠러듬을 느꼈다. 입술을 꾹 문채 ‘네’ 라고 대답하자 남자의 얼굴이 사정없이 구겨졌다.

“그에게 가서 신문을 받아와. 그리고,”

셜록의 눈동자는 정말 견디기 힘들었다. 시간에 맞추어 차를 가져다 주었을 뿐인데도 존은 자신이 뭔가 잘못한게 있는지 고민하고 있었다.

“존댓말은 듣고 싶지 않아.”  
“..네...네?!”  
“같은 말을 두 번 반복하게 하지마. 신문.”

남자는 잡지로 시선을 돌렸다. 존은 은빛 쟁반을 든 채 안절부절 못하기 시작했다. 명백히 그에게 빚져서 일하러 온 사람이 어찌 고용주에게 반말을 하겠는가.

“하지만.. 저흰 입장이...”  
“입장이 다르다는 걸 알고 있으면 시키는대로 해.”

존은 남자의 차가운 목소리를 견디지 못하고 시선을 꾹 닫았고, 등을 돌려 방문으로 향했다. 뒤편에서 가라앉은 음성이 흘러나왔다.

“대답은?”  
“...그.....그래...”

도어 노브에 손을 걸치는데 남자가 이야기했다.

“당신 일당은 30파운드야.”

존은 한숨쉬었다. 하루에 책 1권 파는것보단 더 받는군. 남자의 무심한 목소리가 이어졌다.

“다녀와.”

존은 쟁반을 주방에 가져다두고 1층으로 내려갔다. 자신이 만난 남자가 일반적이고 평범한 타입이 아니라는 것 만큼은 확실히 알게 되었다. 그는 옅게 한숨 쉬었다. 차라리 일을 시키는 쪽이 더 편하겠군. 말을 놓으라니. 신종 괴롭힘이 아닐까... 그는 1층 홀로 내려왔는데, 지난 밤엔 어두워서 잘 보지 못했지만 그곳은 놀랄만큼 화려하고 세련된 장소였다. 아름답게 꾸며진 바닥에 매료당한 존이 홀을 바라보며 내려가는 사이, 누군가가 문을 열고 들어왔다. 흰 머리의 남자. 레스트라드였다. 존은 순간적으로 해리를 떠올렸고 급히 그에게 달려갔다.

“저, 레스트라드. 실례해요!”  
“오오, 존. 잘 잤어요?”

남자는 사람좋게 미소지으며 들고 있던 신문 5부를 존에게 건넸다. 신문을 찾는건 어떻게 알았지? 아니, 지금은 그게 중요한 것이 아니다.

“해리.. 해리는 잘 들어갔나요?”  
“물론이죠. 방금 안전하게 잘 데려다 주고 오는 길이예요. 애지간히 취해있길래 아침까지 챙겨줬어요. 숙취로 고생하더군요. 아, 약도 챙겨줬으니 오늘 하루 푹 쉬면 괜찮을겁니다.”

남자의 온화한 미소에 존은 자신이 안심하고 있음을 느꼈다. 하지만 혼자 남은 해리가 앞으로도 잘 지낼 수 있을지 걱정되었다. 불안한 존의 얼굴을 보던 레스트라드가 그의 어깨를 두드렸다.

“이런 이야기까지 하면 안되지만, 존. 그녀는 걱정하지 않아도 좋아요. 홈즈가에서 돌보기로 작정한 이상 그녀는 그 누구보다 안전하게 지낼테니까요.”  
“그게 무슨 뜻이죠?”

남자는 곤란한 듯 머리를 긁적이고는 이야기했다.

“이 성의 주인이 홈즈가 사람이예요. 그들이 마음먹은 이상 안 될건 없어요. 재력, 지적 능력, 권력. 뭐든 갖고 있죠. 홈즈가에서 해리 왓슨을 보살피기로 결정했으니 당신은 걱정하지 말고 셜록과의 일에 집중해요. 그녀는 잘 쉬고 있고, 안전하고, 부족함이 없어요. 날 믿어도 좋아요.”

그리고 그는 신문을 가르키며 미소지었다.

“셜록이 찾고 있을거예요. 어서 올라가요.”


	3. Chapter 3

셜록의 방에 올라가 신문을 테이블 위에 올려두고, 존은 아무래도 방을 정리해야겠다고 마음먹었다. 자신이 살던 집의 5배는 족히 될 듯한 이 넓은 방을 어떻게 하면 이렇게 만들 수 있을까. 그 방엔 마땅히 서 있을만한 공간이 부족했다. 그러니까, 간신히 걸어다닐수 있는 곳만 남아있달까... 존은 남자의 곁에 서서 손을 꾹 잡아 쥐고는 입을 떼었지만 그를 뭐라고 불러야 좋을지 몰라 순간 당황하고 말았다.

“셜록.”

잡지를 덮고 그가 가져온 신문을 집어들며 남자가 이야기했다. 그는 존의 동그랗게 열린 눈은 보지도 않고 말을 이었다.

“셜록이라고 불러. 그리고 하고 싶은 말이 뭐지?”

귀신인가. 뭘 어떻게 하면 내 속을 다 읽는거야?!

“아니 그... 방 정리를 해도 될까..”  
“해.”

심드렁한 대답에 존은 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 이 방을 정리하는 거라면 밤새도록 해도 부족할것이다. 말없는 남자의 모습을 앞에 두고 가만히 있는것보다 백배는 나은 것 같았다. 그는 기운 좋게 책장 앞의 책부터 정리하기 시작했다. 오랫동안 책을 정리하며 살아온 존이었기 때문에 서가를 한 번 훑어보는 것만으로도 그가 어떤 패턴으로 책을 정리해왔는지 금방 알 수 있었다. 그는 바닥에 널려진 책을 하나하나 집어 적절한 장소에 꽂기 시작했다. 긴 하루의 시작이었다.

책을 정리하는 내내 존은 남자의 생활을 조금은 엿볼 수 있게 되었다. 먼저 이 남자의 방은 늘 이랬던 것 같았다. 허드슨 부인이 오후에 잠깐 방에 들어왔는데 방정리중인 존을 보고는 손으로 눈을 덮었다. 셜록은 그저 눈가를 찌푸릴 뿐이었다. 그녀는 식사를 하라고 이야기하곤 고개를 도리도리 저으며 그곳을 나섰다. 주방에서 본 그녀의 깔끔한 모습을 떠올린다면 이 모습을 보고도 한마디도 않는거나, 혹은 정리해주지 않는 것을 통해 유추할 수 있는 결론은 하나였다. 셜록이 원치 않고, 이 곳은 늘 이랬다는 것.

두 번째로 남자는 식사를 거의 하지 않았다. 명백히 기분 나쁘다는 얼굴로 존과 함께 1층 식당으로 내려간 셜록과 존은 테이블에 앉았는데, 음식을 내오던 허드슨 부인이 눈을 동그랗게 치떴다.

“오, 네가 왠일이니 셜록.”

자리에서 일어나 그녀의 일을 돕는 존을 보며 셜록은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그는 그저 내온 음식을 슬쩍 바라보고, 약간의 샐러드와 차만 마셨을 뿐 나머지엔 손도 대지 않았다. 그는 존이 식사하는 모습을 가만히 바라보고 있었다. 존은 허드슨 부인과 레스트라드와 함께 이런 저런 이야기를 나누고 있었는데 세 사람은 금새 친해져버렸다. 그 자리에서 조용한 건 셜록 한 사람 뿐이었다. 점점 심술궂은 표정을 짓던 남자는 존이 차를 마시려 했을때 자리에서 벌떡 일어났고, 말없이 식당을 떠났다. 존은 미안한 얼굴을 하고는 급히 그의 뒤를 쫒을 수 밖에 없었다.

세 번째로, 남자는 정리에 조금도 재주가 없었다. 아니, 정리와는 전혀 관계가 없었다. 존은 방을 정리하는 도중 셜록이 서가의 책 몇권을 뽑는 것을 봤고, 자신이 보던 책을 테이블 위에 아무렇게 던져두는 것을 목격했다. 그는 존을 시켜 몇 번이나 차를 마셨지만 빈 찻잔이나 비스킷 조각은 엉망 진창인채 방치해버렸다. 모든건 존이 치워야 했다. 그제서야 존은 남자가 지하 와인 저장고에서 ‘성에 일손이 부족하다’고 말했던 것을 떠올렸다. 이 상태라면, 정말 부족할 것이다.

저녁이 되어 긴 창밖으로 붉은 노을이 지기 시작했을 때 존은 허리를 폈다. 방의 정리는 절반도 하지 못했다. 정리하는 도중 셜록이 몇 번이나 차를 타올것을 요구했고, 존이 정리하던 책을 다시 끄집어내 본다던가, 원하는게 아니면 그대로 바닥에 던져놓고 또 다른걸 끄집어낸다던가 하는 식이었기 때문이었다. 존은 뭔가가 안에서 쌓여가는 것을 느꼈지만 발로 꾹꾹 밟았다. 6천 6백만 파운드... 참아야했다. 창밖을 바라보며 한숨을 내쉬는데 남자의 목소리가 들려왔다. 전 날부터 느낀거지만, 남자의 목소리는 정말 매혹적이었다. 성격은 아니지만.

“이제 쉬어도 좋아.”

오늘 일이 끝났군. 존은 그래. 하고 힘없이 대답했고, 들고 있던 책을 맞는 위치에 꽂아 넣었다.

“내일 아침도 오늘처럼 해.”  
“알았어. 저- 셜록?”

현미경을 들여다 보던 남자는 고개를 들지 않았다. 존은 조심스레 말을 이었다.

“정원에 나가봐도 될까? 갑갑해서...”  
“좋아. 하지만 오래 나가있지 마. 금방 어두워지니까.”

말없이 방을 나서려는 존의 뒤로, 음산한 목소리가 이어졌다.

“그대로 도망치려는 생각따윈 꿈도 꾸지마. 당신을 잡아오는 건 1시간이면 충분해. 그랬다간 빚을 두배로 늘려줄거야.”  
“그런 생각 한 적 없어...”

만 3천 파운드를 갚을 능력 같은건 있지도 않았고, 존은 성실히 일해서 어떻게든 돈을 갚을 생각이었기 때문에 남자의 협박성 이야기가 의외로 느껴졌다. 하지만 그는 차분히 대답하고, 방을 빠져나왔다.

 

 

정원은 추웠기 때문에 존은 입고 있던 옷이 얇은 가디건 뿐이라는 것에 좌절했다. 하지만 그는 들어가지 않았다. 오랜만에 마시는 찬공기였기 때문이었다. 그는 점점 차가워지는 손을 부비며 천천히 넓은 정원으로 걸어나갔다. 붉은 노을이 검은 숲의 뒤로 불타오르고 있었다. 숲속 한가운데라 그런지 생각보다 한기가 날카롭게 몸으로 파고 들었다. 존은 양 팔을 감싸며, 화려하게 물들어가는 하늘을 멍하니 바라봤다. 순간 따뜻한 모포가 그의 어깨에 둘러졌다. 당황한 존이 시선을 돌리자 단정한 갈색 수트가 보였다. 흰 셔츠, 자주빛 타이. 젠장 요즘 남자들 키가 왜 이렇게 큰거야? 존은 몸을 돌려세우며 시선을 죽 올렸다. 높은 콧대 위로 갈색의 눈동자 한 벌이 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 남자는 마치 그림으로 그린것처럼 매끄럽게 미소지었다. 하지만 그 미소에서 따스함을 발견하는건 어려웠다. 존은 그것이 마치 가면같다고 생각했다.

“누구..세요?”  
“처음 뵙겠습니다. 왓슨씨. 저는 마이크로프트 홈즈입니다. 셜록의 형이죠.”

오, 2005년도판?

“정원에 나올땐 외투를 챙기는게 좋습니다. 여긴 춥거든요.”

그는 존에게 권하듯 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. 그리고는 천천히 대리석이 깔린 길을 걷기 시작했다.

“어제의 불행한 사고는 레스트라드를 통해 들었습니다. 해리엇 왓슨 양에 관해서는 걱정하지 않으셔도 좋습니다.”  
“레스트라드가 그녀를 챙겨주었더군요... 고맙습니다.”  
“천만에요. 당신은 그저 셜록에게 진 빚만 청산하면 되는겁니다.”

존은 줄곧 궁금했던 내용을 질문했다.

“저.. 해리를 돌봐주시는 비용이.. 따로 제게 청구되는건가요?”

불안함이 가득 담긴 동그란 시선을 마주하며 남자가 입가를 끌어올렸다. 그것은 왜인지 존을 안심시켰다.

“전혀요. 그녀를 돌보는 건 제가 자발적으로 하는 일이고, 셜록과는 관계 없습니다. 제 성의라고 보시면 됩니다. 하지만 마음이 무겁다면, 이렇게 생각하세요. 셜록이 주는 박한 일당은 그녀를 돌보는 비용이 제해진 거라구요.”

존은 웃고 말았다. 이 남자는 상식이 있고 타인을 배려할 줄 아는 사람이었다. 그는 안도감이 번져가는 것을 느꼈다.

“친절에 감사드립니다. 정말로요. 최대한 빨리 빚을 정리하고 떠나겠습니다.”

천천히 길을 걷던 마이크로프트는 낮게 가라앉은 목소리를 냈다.

“그 애에게 잘해주셨으면 합니다.”

느린 걸음이 멈춰지더니 남자가 존을 향해 섰다.

“당신 역시 마을의 전설을 알고 있을거라 생각합니다. 북쪽 숲에 살고 있는 괴물말이죠.”

남자의 시선을 가만히 응시하는 존은 마이크로프트가 무슨 이야기를 하려는건지 전혀 예상할 수 없었다. 혼란스러운 존의 눈을 바라보며 그가 천천히 질문했다.

“그 전설에 대해 어떻게 생각합니까?”  
“전설은...”

존은 시선을 옆으로 떨구었다. 그는 늘 그 이야기를 ‘옛날 이야기 취급했기 때문’이었다. 하지만 남자의 음성과, 표정, 분위기를 봐서는 그것은 단순히 전설로 끝나는 건 아닌 듯 싶었다. 그것이 존을 불안하게 했다.

“...그건... 그냥 전설이 아닐까요...”

애매하게 말을 끄는 존에게 남자가 다시 질문했다.

“마법을 믿습니까?”  
“네?!”

그게 무슨 소리냐는 표정을 하는 존을 보며 남자가 매끄럽게 웃어보였다.

“믿지 않는군요.”

마이크로크프는 미소지었다.

“북쪽 숲의 괴물은 셜록을 말합니다. 정확히는 ‘이 성에 사는 홈즈가 사람’이지만요.”

그는 자신이 런던에 살고 있고, 잠시 이 곳에 왔을 뿐이라고 말을 덧붙인 후, 이야기를 이었다.

“당신이 믿던, 믿지 않던간에 홈즈가 사람들은 마법사입니다. 그리고 저 아이는... 끔찍한 저주에 걸려있구요.”

지금 내가 꿈을 꾸고 있는 건가. 아니면 그냥 자신을 시험하기 위해 농담을 하는걸까. 영화도 아니도 왜 자신이 21세기에 살면서 마법에 관한 이야기를 진지하게 들어야만 하는것인지 존은 고민했다. 하지만 그는 결국 고개를 저으며 이야기했다.

“음... 마이크로프트. 저는 지금 당신의 말을 이해할 수가...”  
“문자 그대로 받아들이면 이해도 되겠지요. 일반화시키려하지 말아요. 세상에는 ‘일반적인 것’만 있는게 아니라는 것쯤은 당신도 알고 있지 않습니까.”  
“하지만 마법이라뇨? 본적도 없는걸요.”  
“모르고 있군요.”

마이크로프트는 낮게 웃었다.

“저 아이와 처음 만났을때, 당신은 이미 보았습니다.”

 

 

  
다음날 아침, 존은 또 셜록의 방을 정리하고 있었다. 분명 지난 밤 반쯤 정리하고 나갔었는데, 돌아와보니 어제 아침과 상황이 똑같았다. 존은 남자에게 밀크티를 주고, 바로 난장판이 된 책장을 정리하기 시작했다. 남자는 검은 수트를 말끔하게 차려입은 채 조용히 두꺼운 책을 읽고 있었는데, 아마 저 원하는 부분까지 읽고나면 옆에 둔채 다른 책을 뽑으러 서가로 올 것임이 분명했다. 존은 옅게 한숨 쉬었다. 끙차- 하며 그는 순서를 정리한 생물학 책 5권을 들고 서가 왼편으로 갔다. 만약 저 남자가 정말로 마법사였다면, 이 방을 이 따위로 두진 않았을것이다. 여기서 1주일만 지냈다가는 멀쩡한 사람도 온갖 세균에 감염될 것 같았으니까. 존은 먼지가 쌓인 책장을 걸레로 닦아내면서 책들을 꽂아두었다. 아니, 분명 어제 닦았는데 먼지는 왜 이렇게 쌓인거야?

“셜록, 환기 좀 시킬테니 추우면 담요를 걸쳐.”

대답없는 남자를 뒤로 한 채 존은 높은 창을 열었다. 차갑고 시원한 공기가 방 안으로 밀려들어왔다. 존은 얇은 셔츠 차림이었기 때문에 가볍게 몸을 떨며 바닥에 놓인 책을 다시 들어올렸다. 이건 심리학이군. 왼쪽 아래. 그는 책 7권을 한꺼번에 들었고, 뒤뚱거리며 그쪽으로 향했다. 한권 한권 꽂아넣기 시작하며 다시 생각을 굴렸다. 게다가 마법사였다면 굳이 내 책방까지 와서 그 책을 찾지도 않았겠지. 그리고 그 술들이 다 무슨 소용이야. 마법으로 뿅하면 다 만들어지는거 아냐? 역시 마법 어쩌고하는 말들은 죄다 거짓부렁이었어. 아마도 그 남자는 가벼운 농담을 한 것일테다. 내가 얼마나 진지하게 받아들이는지 반응을 보고 싶어서 말이지. 사실 마이크로프트 홈즈가 그럴 부류의 사람으론 보이지 않았지만, 그래도 저 셜록 홈즈의 형이 아니던가. 그러고도 남을 것이다. 존은 근처에 놓인 책을 서가 안쪽으로 끼워넣고 허리를 폈다.

“존, 커피.”

존은 알았어. 라고 말하고 부지런히 주방으로 향했다. 셜록이 정말 마법사였으면 커피같은거 알아서 타서 날아오게 했겠지. 아, 역시 마이크로프트 홈즈는 거짓말을 한거다. 괜히 심각하게 들었군. 저렇게 잔손이 많이 가는 남자가 진짜 마법사였다면 이 성에 온 첫날부터 책이 공중을 날아다니는 꼴을 봤을것임이 틀림없었다. 그는 커피를 내리고, 설탕 두 스푼을 넣었으며, 조심스레 남자의 방으로 향했다. 존은 뜨거운 머그의 손잡이를 남자쪽으로 돌려 건넸다. 셜록의 손가락이 닿았고, 존의 손에서 그것을 받아갔다. 남자는 전날, ‘차는 쟁반에 얹어서 주지 마.’ 라고 말했었다. 따지는게 많아... 까다로운 녀석. 존은 속으로 한숨 쉬었다.

오전 내내 그의 방을 정리하던 존은 창밖을 보며 근심스런 표정을 지었다. 언제부턴가 눈이 오고 있었다. 눈은 바닥에 서서히 쌓이기 시작했는데, 지금 치우지 않으면 단단히 얼어 미끄러워질것임이 분명했다.

“오후엔 정원 청소를 해도 될까? 눈이 쌓였어.”  
“그래.”

남자의 무심한 대답을 들으며 존은 레스트라드에게 정원을 청소할 수 있는 빗자루와 삽이 어딨는지 묻기로 결심했다. 점심 식사도중 빗자루의 행방을 알아낸 그는 파카를 걸친 채, 정원으로 향했다. 그의 손엔 오래된 나무로 만들어진 긴 빗자루가 들려있었다. 눈을 담을 수 있는 삽은 입구에 올려두고 그는 대리석 도로위의 눈을 쓸기 시작했다. 100m는 족히 되보이는 넓은 길을 쓸다보니 춥기는 커녕 더워져, 그는 파카의 지퍼를 열고 땀을 식혔다. 허리를 펴며 찬 공기를 들이마시는데, 도로변 벤치에 검은 코트를 입은 남자가 보였다. 셜록이었다. 존은 남자에게 다가갔다.

“왜 나와있어?”  
“바람 쐬러.”

남자는 긴 다리를 꼰 채 존을 가만히 바라봤다. 남자의 시선이 불편해진 존은 어깨를 으쓱하고는 등을 돌렸다.

“그럼 난 남은거 하러 갈게.”

파카를 벗을까? 도로의 절반쯤까지 왔을때 든 생각이었다. 정원의 중앙을 통과하는 넓은 대리석 바닥은 폭이 넓어 존의 작업을 더디게하고 있었다. 존은 이마에 흐르는 땀을 슥 닦으며 눈을 한 쪽으로 모았다. 어느새 남자가 앉아있는 벤치의 근처까지 와 있었다. 존은 남자가 자신을 바라보고 있는 걸 깨닫고는 씩 웃어보였다. 일에 집중했더니 남자의 집요한 눈빛도 불편하게 느껴지지 않았다. 아마 지쳐있어서 신경쓰이지 않는거겠지만.

“마이크로프트 이야기로는.. 네가 마법사라고 하더군.”

눈을 쓸며 존이 말을 꺼냈다. 이런식으로 개인적인 이야기를 한 건 처음이었다. 하지만 분위기가 좋아져서인지 (사실 좋다고 느낀건 존 혼자만의 착각이었지만) 계속 마음에 걸렸던 이야기가 튀어나와 버렸다. 셜록의 낮은 음성이 흘러나왔다.

“그 말을 믿어?”

존은 빗자루를 든 채 남자를 바라봤다. 그는 비죽 웃고 있었다. 남자의 연한 색 눈동자에 장난기가 서려있었다. 이거.. 확인 사살이군. 존은 고개를 절래절래 저었다.

“아니, 안 믿어. 그런게 있을 리가.”

역시, 속았구나. 존은 괜히 울컥하는 마음에 셜록에게 이야기했다.

“진짜 마법사면 이 눈 좀 치워줘.”

남자는 다리를 길게 뻗었고, 두 손을 모으고 눈을 감았다. 뭐야... 도망가는거야? 여기서 생각할게 뭐 있다고. 존은 이마를 짚고는 낮게 한숨 쉬었고 (그는 최근 정말 자주 한숨 쉬었다.) 남은 길을 쓸기 시작했다.

 

  
1시간 후, 존은 정원 중앙 도로의 눈을 모두 치웠다. 입구쪽의 눈을 정리하고, 숲쪽으로 쌓인 눈을 치워버리고 나니 저녁때가 다 되었다. 서서히 주황색으로 물들어 가는 하늘을 바라보던 존은 뒤편에서 들려오는 목소리에 고개를 돌렸다.

“끝났으면 들어가자.”

남자의 창백한 얼굴이 다가와 있었다. 존은 고개를 끄덕였고, 빗자루와 삽을 든 채 입구로 향했다. 문득, 이 남자가 지금까지 자신을 기다린건가 하는 생각이 들었지만 지워버렸다. 그럴 리가 없으니까. 그리고 성의 입구에 다가섰을때 검은 문을 열어주는 남자에게 당황한 자신을 깨달았다. 셜록은 말없이 존을 바라보고 있었다. 존은 굳은 채 급히 안으로 들어갔고, 문을 닫는 셜록의 손이 하얗게 얼어있는 것을 발견하고는 말문이 막혔다. 어느새 남자의 시선이 존을 향해 있었다. 어두운 홀의 그림자에 가려진, 검은 홍채. 왜인지 존은 보이지 않는 끈에 손발이 묶이는 듯한 기분에 사로잡혔다. 그는 반쯤 도망치듯 뒷걸음질 쳤고, ‘나.. 이거 두고 올게’ 라고 말한 후 빠르게 지하 창고로 향했다.

존은 어두운 창고에서 빗자루와 삽을 정리하며 왜 자신이 도망치듯 이 곳으로 왔는지 이해하려 애썼다. 그 남자가 불편해서 그런거야. 그 눈빛이 견디기 힘드니까. 하지만 ‘셜록이 싫은 이유’를 끊임없이 되새기는 와중에도 하얗게 언 손과 문을 열어주던 모습이 머릿속에 가득 차 있었다. 어쩌면.... 어쩌면 그렇게 싫은 사람은 아닐지도 몰라. 존은 고개를 떨구었다. 그런다고 이 상황이 바뀌는건 아니다. 여기서 더 무슨 가정을 하려는 거야? 존은 혀를 찼고, 씁쓸한 얼굴을 한 채 창고를 빠져나왔다.


	4. Chapter 4

다음 날 아침은 커피였는데, 조심스레 잔을 들고 문을 열자 ‘아침의 모습’을 한 셜록의 방이 그를 반겼다. 분명 지난 밤 정리한 서가는 신기할 정도로 난장판이 되어 있었다.

“저기.. 셜록, 혹시 안자?”  
“무슨 소리야?”  
“...아니, 아냐...”

밤새 책을 읽는게 아니라면, 이 책으로 탑이라도 쌓는다는 걸까. 그리고 아침이 되면 무너트리고? 관두자. 상상했더니 더 머리가 아파오는 것 같다. 그는 다시 책들을 집어 들었다. 이 남자의 곁에 있다보면 없던일도 생길것 같았다. 따지고 보면 신묘한 재주지. 적어도 지루하지는 않군. 어쩌면 운동이 될 지도 몰라. 무릎을 굽히고, 계속 앉았다 일어나는 건 건강에도 좋을것이다. 그러니까 그만 불평하자. 존은 속으로 다시 한숨쉬었고, 범죄학 책들을 찾아 한권, 한권 팔 사이에 끼워 나갔다.

서가를 정리하며 존은 셜록의 방을 흘끔흘끔 둘러보았는데, 역시 보이지 않았다. 그는 지난 밤 홀을 비롯한 여러 장소를 돌아다니며 전화기를 찾고 있었다. 잘 모르는 방들이 더 많았지만 존은 염치 불구하고 많은 장소를 들쑤시고 다녔었다. 모든게 갖춰진 이 성에, 기묘하게도 전화기는 단 한 대도 보이지 않았다. 말이 안된다. 분명 마이크로프트 홈즈는 자신의 가게에 전화했었으니까. 어딘가에 전화기가 있다는 말인데... 아무래도 직접 부탁 해야할까. 존은 심리학 책들을 서가에 끼워넣으며 수십차례 고민했다. 그래, 그저 전화 한 통 정도니까. 허락해줄거야. 부탁해보자.

셜록은 실험 테이블에 있었는데, 스포이드를 들고 조심스레 시약을 떨구는 중이었다. 존은 남자가 그것을 떨구고 현미경 위로 옮길때까지 참을성있게 기다렸다. 샬레를 들어올리던 셜록이 날카로운 시선만을 돌려 존을 바라봤다. 마치 그가 보고 있는걸 처음부터 알고 있었다는 듯. 존은 움찔했지만, 전화에 대한 바램이 더 컸기에 어렵게 입을 열었다.

“셜록, 부탁이 있는데...”

말없이 자신을 바라보는 냉기서린 투명한 눈동자에 질리면서도 존은 말을 꺼냈다.

“해리에게 전화하고 싶은데, 잠깐 쓸 수 있을까.”  
“안돼.”

질문이 채 끝나기도 전에 남자의 차가운 목소리가 그것을 잘랐다. 존은 어안이 벙벙해졌다.

“뭐...아니, 왜? 그냥 전화 한 통이잖아?”  
“안된다면 안되는 줄 알아.”

이야기는 끝이라는 듯 셜록은 시선을 돌렸고, 근처의 실험 일지를 뒤적이기 시작했다. 존의 미간이 형편없이 구겨졌다. 납득할 수 없었다. 전화 한 통 쓰는데 드는 시간은 1분이면 충분했다. 드는 비용은 채 1파운드도 되지 않았고. 그런데 그깟 전화 한 통 쓰는걸 저렇게 무자르듯 거절해야해? 존은 처음으로 남자에게 강한 반발심이 솟았고, 그것이 그를 용감하게 만들었다. 존은 주먹을 꾹 쥔 채 입을 열었다.

“난 납득 못하겠어. 전화에 드는 비용이 아깝다면 내 급여에서 제하면 될거 아냐?”

명백히 짜증섞인 시선이 존을 향했다. 투명한 남자의 눈동자는 분노로 일렁였지만 입을 열지 않았다. 그는 그저 존을 응시할 뿐이었다.

“난 그저 내 가족이 걱정되는 것 뿐이야. 그깟 전화 한 통에 박하게 굴 것 없잖아?”

처음으로 존의 입에서 험한 단어가 나왔다. 셜록의 입술이 비틀려 올라갔다. 그 모습에 더 화가 났다. 이를 꽉 무는데 남자의 빈정대는 음성이 흘러나왔다.

“이전 내게 ‘입장’ 운운한 사람의 말 치곤 거칠군.”

존의 얼굴이 무참히 구겨지자 셜록은 냉혹한 시선을 그에게 똑바로 맞추었다.

“난 분명 명확히 의사전달을 했어, 존 왓슨. 당신에게 전화는 없어. 그럴 기회도 없고. 그러니 해리엇 왓슨과 통화할 생각은 꿈도 꾸지마. 이걸로 충분히 알아 들었겠지? 그럼 하던일 마저해.”

남자는 시선을 돌리고 현미경에 집중하기 시작했다. 존의 손이 가늘게 떨리기 시작했다. 해리는 존의 하나뿐인 가족이었다. 비록 알콜중독자였지만 술에 취해있지 않았을땐 늘 존을 도왔고, 자신이 그에게 짐이 된다는 사실에 미안해했다. 그는 해리엇을 위해 도시에 나가 공부하는 것을 포기했다. 존의 모든 것이었기 때문이었다. 단 하나뿐인 가족이었기 때문이었다. 그런데, 안부를 확인하는 것조차 안된다고 하는 것이다. 1분도 채 되지 않는 시간조차 그에게 줄 수 없다고 하는 것이다. 존은 뱃속에서부터 끓어오르는 분노에 남자를 매섭게 노려봤다.

“전화기를 찾으면, 난 걸겠어. 그러니 말리지마 셜록.”

한마디, 한마디 끊어 내뱉는 존의 목소리는 평소답지 않게 심하게 가라앉아 있었고 일렁였다. 그는 들고 있던 책을 테이블 위에 올려둔 채 방문으로 향했다. 무슨 수를 써서든 전화기를 찾을 생각이었다. 거침없이 걸어가는데 갑자기 손목을 잡아채였다. 존은 강하게 서가로 밀쳐졌고 어깨를 부딪혀 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 통증이 밀려왔다. 아픔에 신음하는데 무서울 정도로 으르렁대는 목소리가 들려왔다.

“뭘 어쩌게.”

저도 모르게 존은 시선을 열었다. 그리고 뒷쪽으로 머리를 뺐다. 너무 가까웠다. 남자의 창백한 얼굴이 지나치게 접근해 있었다. 존은 숨을 집어 삼켰다. 셜록은 당장 그를 죽여도 이상하지 않을 정도로 살벌하게 노려보고 있었다.

“해리에게 전화해서 뭘 어쩌겠다는 건데?”

짓이기는 듯한 음성, 존은 턱을 굳혔다. 남자가 쥔 손목에 악력이 더해졌다. 얼굴이 절로 구겨졌다. 분노로 가라앉은 셜록의 목소리가 이어졌다.

“왜, 해리를 핑계로 마을로 돌아가려고? 그녀에게 도망가려고?”

셜록의 입가가 경련하듯 비틀렸다.

“네 입장을 생각해, 존. 이 이상 쓸데 없는 소릴 지껄이면 오늘 네 일당은 계산하지 않겠어. 그러니 당장 하던 일이나 끝내!”

협박조의 일갈. 존은 남자의 불타오르는 눈동자를 끝까지 마주 바라봤고, 그가 몸을 떼어내자 저려오는 손목을 잡아 쥐었다. 단지 해리엇의 안부를 알고 싶었을 뿐이었는데... 이 이상 고집 부리면 그 빌어먹을 30파운드를 계산하지 않겠다니. 존의 얼굴이 떨구어졌고, 입가가 허물어졌다. 헛웃음이 나왔다. 이 무슨 빌어먹을 상황이란 말인가. 하나뿐인 가족의 안부를, 고작 30파운드에 빌미삼아 협박받는 입장이 끔찍하게 비참했다. 어금니를 세게 물었다. 개자식. 주먹을 그러쥐는데 가까이 서 있는 남자의 체취가 슬쩍 밀려왔다. 마치 겨울 바람같은 그만의 향기가 이 순간 만큼은 역겹도록 싫어졌다. 이 남자과 한 장소에 있다는 사실 자체가 싫어졌다.

분노가 치민 존은 순식간에 남자의 가슴팍을 거칠게 밀어냈고, 방 밖으로 뛰쳐나왔다. 자신의 방으로 도망가자니 바로 옆이었다. 제기랄. 붙들려 있는 상황인데 혼자 있을곳 조차 마땅치 않다. 이보다 더 비참할 수 있을까. 존은 눈을 꽉 감은 채 복도로 뛰어나갔고, 빠르게 계단을 밟았다. 이 빌어먹을 곳에서 나가야 했다. 해리에 대한 걱정과, 불안과, 두려움. 부당한 대우를 받는 것에 대한 억울함, 아픔, 분개, 슬픔 따위가 존의 가슴속을 꽉 채웠다.

숨을 몰아쉬며 벤치를 한 손으로 잡았다. 존은 그것위에 쓰러지듯 주저앉았다. 이 곳은 정원 서쪽 구석에 있는 작은 공간이었다. 몇 개의 벤치와 중앙에 놓인 티테이블. 겨울이라 쓰는 사람이 없는지 먼지가 앉아있었다. 존은 의자에 등을 기댄 채 이마를 덮었다. 몰아쉬는 숨이 공중에 뿌연 흔적을 남겼다. 그것은 이내 아플 정도로 파란 하늘사이로 금새 사라져버렸다.

존은 늘 돈이 부족했다. 학생시절 부모님을 여의고 해리엇과 아버지의 가게를 운영하기 시작하면서부터 늘 어렵기만 했다. 하루하루 식사할 거리를 구하기 위해 많은 노력을 기울여야 했고, 해리엇이 알콜 중독이 되었을 땐, 그녀를 제대로 돌보지 못한 것이 자신의 책임인 것 같아 끔찍이 괴로웠다. 그래서 더 그녀를 열심히 돌봤다. 그녀는 하나뿐인 그의 가족이었다. 존의 단 하나뿐인 혈육. 그것만으로도 존에게 있어 해리엇의 의미는 대단했다.

그런데 그 남자는 자신의 소중한 가족애를 30파운드에 견주었다. 쓸데 없는 소릴하면 일당을 제하겠다고? 제하라지! 왜 마을 사람들이 널 괴물이라고 부르는지 알겠군! 어딜봐서 이게 쓸데 없는 소리라는거야? 무슨 엿같은 근거로 자신의 가족이 잘 있는지 확인하려는 것을 쓸데없는 짓이라고 정의하는거야? 저 빌어먹을 자식.

한 순간 이라도 녀석을 좋게 생각했던 스스로가 바보처럼 여겨졌다. 저 녀석은 끔찍한 이기주의자에 타인의 필요따위 조금도 고려할 줄 모르는 초등학생에 불과해. 더 이상 기대하지 말자. 부지런히 일해서 하루라도 빨리 해리엇을 돌보러 가자. 그것만이 길이야. 존은 이를 꾹 물었고, 갑갑함을 견디지 못해 찬 공기를 깊이 들이마셨다. 가슴이 조여들듯 아파왔다. 새장속에 갖힌 기분이었다. 날개를 파닥일 공간조차 없는 아주 좁은 새장...

존은 두 팔을 내려 무릎에 얹고, 이마를 짚었다. 더 이상은 정말 아무것도 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 그저 답답하고, 슬프고, 아팠다. 그는 깊이 한숨쉬었다. 그때였다. 어지러운 발소리가 들리는가 싶더니 순식간에 존의 양 팔이 누군가에게 강하게 붙들렸다. 놀라 몸을 움츠리는데 눈 앞에 새파란 눈동자가 다가와 있었다. 셜록이었다. 숨을 몰아쉬는 남자가 얼굴을 심하게 일그러트리더니 격렬하게 외쳤다.

“왜 멋대로 나가는거야!”

무슨 말인지 제대로 이해하지 못한 존의 귓가에, 남자의 절규 비슷한 목소리가 세게 와 닿았다.

“마음대로 가지마! 어디에 가는지 정도는 말하란 말야!!”

존의 팔을 붙든 손이 부들부들 떨리고 있었다. 그제서야 존은 셜록의 얼굴이 붉게 상기되어 있고, 힘들게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 이마엔 땀이 맺혀 있었는데, 그는 방에서 보았던 모습 그대로 뛰쳐나온 것 같았다. 늘 칼처럼 단정하게 입고 있는 수트가 흐트러져 있었다. 길고 창백한 목에서 뛰고 있는 맥박이 또렷이 보였다. 순간, 존의 머릿속에 방에서의 대화가 오버랩 되었다.

-왜, 해리를 핑계로 마을로 돌아가려고? 그녀에게 도망가려고?

순간 머릿속이 텅 비었다. 둔기로 한 대 엊어맞은 듯한 기분이었다. 그게.. 그게 아니었어? 순간 스스로의 생각이 가리키는 결론을, 존은 무심결에 지워버렸다. 그것을 인정하는 것이 마치 금기처럼 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 점점 커다랗게 열리는 존의 짙푸른 눈동자를 응시하던 남자가 입술을 일그러트렸고, 그의 팔을 한 번 꽉 잡더니 놓아주었다. 셜록은 숨을 고르기 위해 애썼다. 잠시 옆에 놓인 벤치 다리를 무섭게 노려보던 그는 짓씹듯 말을 내뱉었다.

“전화는 절대 허락 못해. 30분 줄테니 방으로 돌아와.”

짓이기듯 이야기한 남자는 존을 가만히 노려보고는 등을 돌렸다. 존은 그저 성으로 돌아가는 그를 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다. ‘전화는 허락하지 않는다’는 말이 아까와는 명백히 다르게 들렸다. 만약... 자신의 생각이 맞다면... 존은 이 말도 안되는 가정에 자신이 굉장히 쇼크받았다는 걸 깨달았다. 손끝이 하얗게 질려있었다. 셜록의 이야기는 해리엇에게 연락하지 말라는 의미가 아니었다. 존의 시선이 황망히 흔들렸다. 이 생각은... 정말 미친 생각이었다.

 

  
정확히 30분 후, 존은 남자의 방문을 열었다. 저녁때면 입곤 하는 푸른 가운이 등을 보인채, 카우치에 웅크리고 있었다. 존은 조용히 문을 닫고 남자에게 다가갔다. 자세히 볼 순 없었지만 눈은 감겨 있었다. 자고 있을까. 조용히 오르내리는 모습을 바라보던 존은 얇은 모포를 가져와 셜록의 위에 덮어주었다. 가디건 차림으로 정원에서 30분을 앉아 있었더니 존의 몸은 꽤 차갑게 식어 있었다. 그는 남자가 얇은 수트 차림으로 자신을 찾아 헤맸던걸 떠올렸다. 분명 그도 꽤 추웠을 것이다. 존은 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 눈을 감는다. 이게.. 도대체 뭐가 어찌 된걸까.

그는 모포의 끝자락을 잘 정리해 셜록의 발까지 꼼꼼히 덮어주었다. 잠깐 자리를 비켜주자. 존은 문으로 향했다. 순간, 셜록의 낮은 목소리가 들려왔다. 꽤나 기운이 빠져 있었는데, 어딘지 모르게 아픈듯한 음성이었다.

“전화는 안돼... 단, 해리가 잘 지낸다는 걸 보여줄게. 그걸로 만족해.”

 

  
그날 저녁 늦은 시간. 방으로 돌아온 셜록이 존에게 종이봉투 하나를 내밀었다. 어딘지 모르게 피곤한 모습이었는데, 셜록은 저녁 내내 방에 돌아오지 않았었다. 무슨일이라도 있었나? 이게 뭐냐는 얼굴로 그를 바라보는데 셜록이 이야기 했다.

“해리엇 왓슨.”

존은 허겁지겁 봉투를 열었다. 몇 장의 사진이었다. 뿌옇고, 사진 하단에 찍힌 숫자들과 날짜들, 시간등을 보니 마치 CCTV 촬영 장면을 인화한 것 같은 분위기였다. 아니 잠깐, 우리 마을에 CCTV가 있었나? 존은 갸웃했지만 이내 머릿속에서 지워버리고 열심히 사진들을 들여다보기 시작했다.

오래된 책방이 보였고, 그 안에서 마을 사람들 몇몇과 활기차게 이야기하는 해리엇의 모습이 보였다. 그녀는 술취한것 같지 않았다. 식료품을 안고 들어가는 그녀의 모습과, 책을 봉투에 담고있는 모습. 의자에 앉아 TV를 보는 모습 등이 있었다. 존은 자신의 가게에서 나던 오래된 책 내음을 떠올렸고, 따뜻한 조명과 오래되고 얇은 유리에서 스며들던 한기 같은 것을 떠올렸다. 그리고... 해리. 가슴 한 구석이 먹먹해 지는 것을 깨달아 존은 시선을 떨구었다.

셜록은 사진들을 바라보는 존을 가만히 응시했다. 존은 눈가를 조금 문질렀고, 셜록을 바라봤다. 짙푸른 눈동자가 얇은 물막에 덮여 있었지만 남자는 끝끝내 흘리진 않았다. 다만 그를 향해 일그러진 미소를 보여주였다.

“고마워.”

존은 입을 꾹 물었고, 시선을 떨구고는 다시 들어올렸다.

“정말 고마워, 셜록.”

사진을 꼭 쥔 손 끝에 힘이 가득 들어가 있었다. 셜록의 투명한 시선이 그의 손끝, 호흡, 표정, 눈빛등을 유심히 살피기 시작했다. 그리고는 이내 시선을 다른 곳으로 떨구었다. 남자는 등을 돌렸고, 낮은 목소리를 흘렸다.

“오늘은 그만 돌아가.”

도어 노브를 붙잡는데 등 뒤에서 셜록의 목소리가 들려왔다.

“내가 오해를 한 것 같아. 사과할게.”

셜록 홈즈가 한 말이라고 믿을 수 없는 이야기에, 놀라움을 담은 푸른 눈동자가 뒤편을 향했다. 그는 창밖을 보고 있었다. 붉은 노을이 비춰들어오는 긴 창에 선 남자의 뒤로 어두운 그림자가 길게 드리워져 있었다. 늘 넓고 단단해 보이던 셜록의 등이, 왜인지 이 순간만큼은 부서질것처럼 약해보였다.

“잘자. 내일 봐.”

그만 나가보라는 의도가 담긴 인사에, 존은 작게 인사했고 방을 빠져나왔다.

그 날 이후 존은 저녁때가 되면 매일 해리의 CCTV 사진을 받았다. 그건 거의 일상이 되었다. 노을이 지기 시작하면 셜록은 어딘가 언짢은 표정으로 방밖으로 나갔고, 사진들을 가지고 와 존에게 건네주었다. 나갈때와는 다르게 봉투를 들고 들어오는 남자의 눈은 무언가 즐거운 듯 반짝였는데, 그런 표정으로 존이 사진을 들여다보는 것을 가만히 지켜보곤 했다.

남자와 함께 산지 10일이 지났다.

그 날도 존은 셜록에게 사진을 받았고, 방에 돌아왔다. 해리는 오랜만에 술을 마셨는지 붉은 얼굴로 사람들과 신나게 떠들고 있었다. 옆집의 터너 부인이 해리를 부축해주며 2층으로 올라가는 모습이 마지막 사진이었다. 존은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 저 버릇만큼은 죽어도 못 고치는구나. 그나마 다행인건 마을사람들이 계속 해리를 돌봐주고 있고, 홈즈가에서 뭘 어떻게 했는지는 모르겠지만 그녀가 장을 봐오는 모습을 보면 결코 돈이 부족해보이지 않는다는 점이었다.

긴 창으로 흰 달빛이 비춰들어왔다. 자신의 집과는 완연히 다른 모습. 그곳에는 좁고 어두운 방에 작은 창이 하나 있었을 뿐이었다. 그 곳으로 달빛이 들어온다 해도, 달은 보이진 않았다. 고개를 이리저리 비틀어야만 작은 창 한 구석으로 겨우 그 모습을 볼 수 있을 뿐이었다. 유리 한쪽이 갈라져서 테이프를 열심히 붙였지만 비가오면 물이 샜고, 겨울이 되면 한기가 고스란히 밀려들어오곤 했었지.

존의 입가에 쓴 미소가 드리워졌다. 하지만, 그리운 집이다. 얼마나 지나야 그곳으로 돌아갈 수 있을까..? 하루에 30파운드면... 존은 가만히 머리를 굴리기 시작했다. 6천 6백으로 나누면.... 존의 얼굴이 굳었다. 220일. 만약 저 남자가 일요일에 쉬라고 한다면 거의 250일가량 이 성에서 일해야 한다. 아... 존은 고개를 떨구었다. 부드러운 흰 침구위에 힘없이 얹힌 손이 보였다. 8개월. 반년 이상 이 성에서 일해야하는 거구나. 홈즈가에서 해리를 따로 돌보아 준다고는 하지만.. 여전히 그녀가 걱정스러운 존이었다. 문득, 머릿속에 열흘 전, 셜록의 모습이 스쳐지나갔다. 존은 입술을 꾹 물었다.  
  
  
-그대로 도망치려는 생각따윈 꿈도 꾸지마. 당신을 잡아오는 건 1시간이면 충분해.

-왜, 해리를 핑계로 마을로 돌아가려고? 그녀에게 도망가려고?

-마음대로 가지마! 어디에 가는지 정도는 말하란 말야!!  
  
  
셜록은.. 자신이 그를 떠날까봐 두려워한다..

그 결론을 내리고 존은 고개를 저었다. 이건 말이 안된다. 자신은 그저 빚져서 일하러 들어온 보잘것 없는 남자다. 그 부족할 것 없는 남자가 그럴 이유는 없다. 그럼 왜.

존은 베게에 몸을 묻었다. 시선을 닫았다. 요 열흘 사이 두 사람은 부쩍 ‘편안해졌다’. 가까워지는건 아무래도 힘들겠지만, 적어도 남자가 곁에 있어서 불편하다거나 굳는 일은 생기지 않았다. 그는 늘 아침 8시에 차를 가지고 남자의 방에 들어갔고, 슬플 정도로 난장판인 서재를 정리했으며, 테이블을 치우고, 남자가 지시한 책이나 자료를 찾아다녔다. 셜록은 여전히 식사를 제대로 하지 않았고, 방을 치울 줄 몰랐으며, 제멋대로 굴었다. 하지만 싫진 않았다.

정원의 눈을 정리하던 날 문을 열어주던 모습. 하얗게 언 손. 노을을 바라보며 자신에게 사과하던 아픈 뒷모습. 정원으로 도망나온 존의 팔을 붙들고 절박한 눈동자로 외치던, 남자의 괴로운 시선. 한숨이 깊이 새어나왔다. 존은 무릎을 껴안았다. 그 안에 머리를 파묻었다. 잠이 오지 않았다.

나보고,  
나보고 대체 어쩌라는 거야...

달빛이 내려앉은 바닥엔 격자 문양의 창살이 새겨져있었다.


	5. Chapter 5

지난 밤은 뭔가 뒤숭숭한 꿈을 꾼지라 존이 시선을 열었을때 눈 앞의 시계는 8시 5분을 가르키고 있었다. 존은 눈을 꾹 감았다 다시 떴다. 몽롱한 머릿속이 빠르게 비워졌다. 지금 몇시라고? 명확히 8을 지나고 있는 짧은 바늘을 본 순간 얼굴이 하얗게 질렸다. 당황한 존은 급히 침대에서 튀어 나왔다. 가운을 벗어던지고 입고 있던 T-셔츠를 벗기 시작했다. 아, 큰일이다. 늦으면 벌금이랬는데. 마음이 급해 티가 잘 벗겨지지 않았다. 젠장, 벌금 얼마 물어야 하지? 설마 하루 일당 다 까는건 아니겠지? 존은 다급해진 손을 뻗어 느슨한 잠옷 바지를 붙들었고, 문간에 뭔가 있는 듯한 느낌이 들어 슬쩍 시선을 돌렸다. 그리고 그 상태로 존은 침대에 널부러진 이불을 온 힘을 다해 잡아당겼다.

“너... 뭐..뭐하는거야?!”  
“안 오길래 와봤어.”

검은 수트차림으로 문간에 기대 선 셜록이 커피를 기울이며 이야기했다.

“노크정도는 해!!”  
“했어.”

셜록은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 자는 중이라 못 들었나? 아니, 저 남자 언제부터 있었던거야. 흰 이불을 끌어안고 있는 존을 가만히 바라보며 남자가 입술을 끌어올렸다.

“가서 기다릴게.”

드러난 어깨를 바라보며 등을 돌린 남자는 탁- 하고 문을 닫고 사라졌다. 왜인지 온 몸에서 힘이 죽 빠졌다. 이불을 바닥으로 떨구는데 갑자기 문이 다시 열렸다. 으아!! 당황한 존이 주저앉아 바닥에 떨어진 이불을 그러안았다.

“어차피 늦은거 그냥 느긋이 씻고 와.”

다시 닫히는 문 뒤로 셜록의 웃음기 서린 목소리가 공중을 맴돌았다.

 

기운이 쭉 빠진 존이 남자의 방문을 열었을땐 8시 30분을 막 넘기고 있었다. 셜록은 긴 창문 앞의 의자에 앉아 책을 읽고 있었다. 창밖에서 쏟아지는 흰 빛 한 가운데 앉은 남자는 정말 매력적이었다. 반짝이는 검은 곱슬 머리와 드러난 긴 목. 한낮의 직사광선이 아닌, 뭉근한 아침의 빛은 남자의 얼굴에 음영대신 뿌연 빛무리를 선사했다. 셜록의 시선이 들렸다. 마치 겨울의 한 가운데 같은, 투명한 눈동자. 그는 이내 책을 덮으며 자리에서 일어났다. 8시 30분은 두 사람이 함께 식당으로 내려가는 시간이었다. 아무일도 시작하지 못한채 밥부터 먹게 생겼다. 절로 한숨이 새어나왔다.

“미안해 할 거 없어.”

남자가 문가에 선 존의 곁을 스치며 왜인지 가벼운 목소리로 이야기했다.

“벌금 10파운드.”

희고 긴 손이 문을 열어준다. 존은 입을 뾰족하게 내밀며 남자를 올려다봤다. 명백히 즐거워 죽겠다는 시선을 한 남자에게 존은 입을 꾹 다물어 보이고는 말없이 열어준 문을 스쳐지나갔다. 쳇, 악당녀석.

식당에서 식사 후 셜록은 존을 데리고 정원으로 나왔다. 방에서 챙겨온 검은 코트자락이 찬 바람에 가볍게 흩날렸다. 남자는 익숙하게 정원 중앙의 넓은 길을 밟았고, 왠일인지 성 외곽의 검은 문을 통과하고 있었다. 존은 열심히 남자의 뒤를 쫒았다. 셜록은 성 외곽의 한적한 곳을 가만히 둘러봤다. 그리고는 숲과 성의 중간에 넓게 자리잡은 평원을 가만히 걷기 시작했다. 익숙한 발걸음이었다. 존은 파카속에 목을 숨긴 채 질문했다.

“여긴 왜 온거야?”

흰 입김이 바람에 흩날렸다. 오른쪽에 높이 자리잡은 검은 숲으로부터 찬 바람이 쉬지않고 넘어오고 있었다. 남자는 조금 더 걷더니 천천히 대답했다.

“확인할 게 있어서.”

키가 큰 마른 잡풀를 헤치며 걷는 두 사람 사이에, 밀려오는 찬 바람과 바스락대는 풀소리만 들려왔다. 셜록은 가끔 걸음을 멈추어 숲쪽을 가만히 응시했고, 다시 걷곤 했다. 자신의 영지를 확인하려는 걸까.

“이 부근은 다 네 땅이야?”  
“응.”

남자의 투명한 시선이 주변을 둘러봤고, 말을 이었다.

“그렇지.”  
“저 숲도?”

존은 자신이 이 성으로 들어왔을때 지나쳐온 으스스한 숲 속을 떠올렸다. 별로 생각하고 싶지 않은 곳이다.

“응.”  
“저기 굉장해. 알고 있겠지만 말야...”

존은 한기에 몸을 조금 떨고는 손을 주머니 속으로 깊이 찔러넣으며 말을 이었다.

“지난 번 여기 올때 숲을 가로질러 왔었잖아. 저기 관리하기 힘들지? 아니, 왠지 관리 자체가 불가능할 것 같은데...”  
“관리하고 있어.”

의외의 이야기에 존이 셜록을 바라봤다. 그는 여전히 무표정했다. 계속 걸으며 셜록이 덧붙였다.

“숲은 늘 관리하고 있어. 위험하니까. 이전부터 줄곧 내가 관리했었지만, 최근은 바빠서 마이크로프트가 대신하고 있지.”

뒤로 갈수록 별로 마음에 들지 않는지 남자의 목소리에 심술이 배였다. 남자와 오래 지내긴 지낸 모양이다. 연하게 스며든 감정의 편린을 읽어낼 정도라니. 존은 속으로 웃었다.

“여기 오래 산거야?”  
“좀 됐어.”

산책은 정말 좋은것이다. 존은 남자의 개인적인 이야기를 스스럼없이 질문하고 있는 자신에게 놀라고 있었다. 하지만 그것보다 더 놀라운건 아무렇지도 않게 대답하는 셜록의 태도였다.

“그럼 왜 우리 마을에 한 번도 오지 않았어?”  
“굳이 갈 필요가 없으니까. 필요한 건 성에 다 있어.”

셜록의 시선이 잠시 존의 위에 머물렀다. 존은 여기저기 비죽 튀어나온 풀을 헤치느라 정신이 없었다. 남자의 정수리를 가만히 응시하던 셜록이 시선을 내렸고, 말을 이었다.

“하지만 간 적은 있었어.”  
“언제? 왜 한 번도 못봤지?”  
“너가 못 봤다고 다른 사람도 널 보지 못했을거라 생각하지마.”

풀을 헤집던 존이 셜록을 올려다봤다. 남자는 묵묵히 앞을 보며 걷고 있었다.

“너.. 날 본 적이 있어?”  
“명백히 봤잖아. 책 사러갔을때.”

남자가 태연하게 대답했다. 그는 다시 숲쪽을 바라보고 있었다. 가늘게 뜬 눈을 곁눈질 하며 존이 말을 이었다.

“그 전에 날 본 적은 없었고?”

남자는 대답하지 않았다. 그리곤 가라앉은 목소리로 이야기했다.

“마을에 대한 이야기는 그만 했으면 좋겠군.”

잘라내는 듯한 목소리에 존은 주머니 속에서 가만히 주먹을 쥐었다. 가슴 한 구석, 깊은 속에 착잡하게 가라앉는 자신을 느꼈다. 말해야한다. 지금이라도 말해야한다. 존은 입을 열었다가, 다시 다물고. 그리곤 눈을 깜빡이며 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 그의 조심스런 목소리가, 한참 후에 흘러나왔다.

“내가 여길 떠나고 싶어할거라고 생각해?”

넓게 펼쳐진 평원에, 남자가 멈춰섰다. 뒤쪽으론 검은 숲이 높게 자리잡았고, 그 위론 유리같은 파란 하늘이 펼쳐져 있었다. 흩날리는 코트 자락과, 늘 매고 다니는 푸른 머플러. 그리고 보석같은 회색 눈동자. 남자의 색소 옅은 입술은 열리지 않았다. 그저 가만히 존을 지켜봤다.

“내가.. 너와의 계약을 무시하고 여기에서 도망갈거라고 생각하는거야?”  
“넌 나에 대해 마을에서 뭐라고 들었지?”

즉답하는 목소리는 어두웠다. 어둡고 가라앉은, 아픈 목소리였다. 존은 입을 뗄 수 없었다. 마이크로프트의 이야기, 마을에서 줄곧 들어왔던 전설... ‘괴물’. 아무말도 하지 못하는 존을 바라보며 셜록의 입술이 비뚤어졌다.

“평범한 인간이 괴물과 얼마나 오래 있고 싶어하겠어. 난 당연한 상황을 예측했을 뿐이야.”

냉소섞인 이야기에 존의 목소리가 튀어나왔다.

“난,”

짙푸른 눈동자가 결연하게 굳어졌다. 입을 꾹 다물고 존이 또렷하게 셜록을 올려다봤다. 그것은 매우 드문 표정이었다. 셜록은 딱 한번 그런 표정을 본 적이 있었다. 해리엇 왓슨에게 전화하지 못한다고 이야기했을때의 표정이었다. 꺾을 수 없는 고집 센 얼굴.

“단 한 번도.”

한마디 한마디, 존의 목소리가 단호하게 흘러나왔다.

“널 괴물이라고 생각한 적 없어.”

셜록의 푸른 눈동자가, 순간 풀어진 듯 공중에 멈춰섰다. 존의 목소리가 이어졌다. 그것은 셜록의 귓가에 마치 웅얼대는 듯한 소리로 닿아왔다. 차갑게 가라앉은 대기와, 하얗게 쏟아지는 햇빛과, 새파란 하늘, 검은 숲. 푸른 눈동자. 너무 깊어서 감히 손 댈 수 없는 저 진한 푸른 눈동자.

“난 도망가지 않아.”

 

 

  
성 외곽에서 돌아온 두 사람은 그 이후로 특별히 어떤 이야기를 주고 받는다거나 하진 않았다. 셜록은 고개를 숙인채 생각에 잠겨 있었고 존도 나름 생각할 거리가 많았다. 도망가지 않는다는 말을 한 직후 그의 눈가에 스며든 그것은 무엇이었을까. 남자의 회색 눈동자는 온갖 감정에 일렁이고 있었다. 왜인지 존은 그 안에서 슬픔, 아픔, 괴로움 같은것도 함께 느낄 수 있었다. 명백히 안도하는 그 색의 뒷면에 덧칠해진 깊은 고통이 존을 압박했다. 이유는 몰랐다. 존은 셜록이 아프지 않길 바랬다. 얼음처럼 차갑게 서 있는 그의 이면에 자리했을 상처의 한 단면을 본 듯한 기분이었다. 그것은 존을 힘들게 했다.

존은 셜록과 함께 성으로 돌아가지 않았는데, 어느새 내리기 시작한 눈이 또 도로에 쌓였기 때문이었다. 셜록은 방으로 돌아갔고, 존은 지하 창고에서 빗자루를 꺼내 밖으로 나왔다.

어느새 사그러든 바람덕분에 눈은 차분하게 아래로 가라앉고 있었다. 존은 파카의 모자를 뒤집어 썼다. 하늘을 올려다보자 구름으로 온통 흰색뿐인 공중에서 눈이 서서히 흩날리고 있었다. 분명 영하의 기온이겠지만 이 순간만큼은 따뜻하게 느껴지는 존이었다. 그는 옅게 미소짓고는, 기운좋게 빗자루를 붙들고 입구부터 쓸기 시작했다. 허드슨 부인이 얼음에 미끄러져 넘어진다면 꽤나 고생할것이다. 미리 치워둬야 사람들도 편하겠지. 그의 입가에 잔잔한 미소가 드리워졌다.

말없이 정원의 중앙 도로를 쓸던 존은 흘끗 성 쪽의 벤치를 바라봤다. 흰 눈이 소복이 쌓인 의자에는 아무도 없었다. 요전, 셜록이 앉았던 곳이었다. 존은 시선을 바닥으로 떨구고 다시 빗질을 시작했다. 문득 마이크로프트의 이야기가 떠올랐다. ‘저주’에 관한 이야기 말이다. 사실 그 이야기는 처음 들은 순간부터 줄곧 존의 마음속에 남아 심장 부근을 쿡쿡 찔러대고 있었다. 마이크로프트에게서 마법 운운하는 이야기를 들었던 것은 존의 머릿속에서 말끔하게 사라진지 오래였다. 하지만 저주에 대한 부분은 정말인지 찝찝했다. 뭘까. 무슨 저주일까. 부디 그것도 농담 나부랭이었으면 좋으련만. 생각에 잠겨 빗질을 하는 도중, 빗자루가 헛돌아 손잡이를 쥔 손이 죽 미끄러졌다. 오래된 나무 사이에 벌어진 부분이 있었는지 손바닥에 끔찍한 통증이 느껴졌다. 아픔에 존은 어깨를 움츠렸다.

손을 펼쳐보니 검은 가시가 손바닥에 깊이 박혀 있었다. 아아, 아야 아야. 너무 아파 말도 꺼내지 못한채 존은 빨갛게 부어오른 상처부위를 보곤 이를 꾹 물었다. 나무니까 뭔가에 감염되진 않겠지... 근데 이거 별로 위생적으로 보이진 않는지라 일단 뽑아야 할 것 같은데.. 존은 멀쩡한 왼손으로 가시를 뽑아보려 시도했다. 얼어서 하얗게 곱은 손가락은 가시를 제대로 잡지 못했고, 결국 더 상처속으로 비틀려 들어가 짧게 신음을 토해냈다. 순간 뒤편에서 목소리가 들려왔다. 존은 빗자루를 잡은 채 고개를 돌렸다. 2층의 셜록 방이었다. 높은 유리가 열려있었고, 남자의 목소리가 정원까지 울려왔다.

“들어와서 내방 청소해.”

존은 한숨 쉬고는 정원을 둘러봤다. 아무래도 이따 다시 나와서 청소해야 할 것 같다. 그는 다치지 않은 손으로 빗자루를 엉거주춤 들었고, 창고로 향했다. 발걸음이 급해졌다. 저 남자는 기다리는 걸 별로 좋아하지 않는 탓이었다. 계단을 밟으며 존은 자신이 오늘 오전 셜록의 방을 정리하지 못했다는 걸 깨달았다. 아침엔 경황이 없어서 제대로 보지 못했지만 뭐 평소처럼 난장판이겠지. 청소하라고 부를만도 하군. 분명 ‘언제나의 아침’보다 더 엉망이리라. 오른손은 아팠기 때문에 존은 왼손으로 셜록의 방을 두드렸고, 문을 열었다. 무언가 달그락거리는 소리가 들려 고개를 돌리니 셜록이 실험용 테이블 위에서 뭔가를 소독하고 있었다.

“늦어서 미안.”

서가로 향하려는데 남자가 손짓했다. 그는 고개도 들지 않고 뭔가에 열중하고 있었다. 존은 조심스레 실험 테이블로 향했다. 그는 되도록 그의 테이블과 근처에 놓인 냉장고는 안 보려고 애쓰곤 했는데, 잼 병속에 담긴 사람눈을 보고 소스라치듯 놀랐던 기억이 머릿속에서 떨어지지 않았기 때문이었다. 다행히 오늘자 테이블은 ‘평온’이 주제인 것 같았다. 존은 셜록의 곁에 섰다.

“손.”

뭐? 남자의 이야기가 무슨 소린지 몰라 눈을 동그랗게 뜨는데 셜록의 시선이 들렸다. 가만히 내려다보는 회색 눈동자. 그가 다시 이야기했다.

“손 내놔.”

엉겹결에 다치지 않는 왼손을 내밀자 그가 고개를 젓고는 존의 오른손 손목을 붙들었다. 그리고는 손바닥이 보이게 강하게 뒤집었다. 남자의 입술 사이에서 가는 탄식이 새어나왔다.

“너, 이 손을 하고 뭘 하려고 한거야.”  
“...청소.”  
“앞으로 정원 청소 하지마. 그거 원래 레스트라드가 하던거니까.”  
“뭐...?!”

아니 근데 손 다친건 어떻게 알았지?! 셜록이 소독된 핀셋을 집어들었다.

“아플거야.”

경고와 동시에 존의 입에서 짧은 신음이 터져나왔다. 남자는 거의 무자비하게 가시를 잡아 뽑았다. 꽉 잡아쥔 손목 덕분에 존의 손은 하얗게 질려 있었다. 얼얼한 통증에 바싹 굳은 어깨를 하고 존은 고개를 돌렸다. 셜록은 그의 손을 굳게 붙잡은 채 위로 들어올렸다. 아마도 상처 부위를 자세히 관찰하는 것이리라. 남은 가시는 보이지 않았는지 그는 손을 내리고 흰 거즈에 소독약을 듬뿍 묻혀 꾹꾹 내리눌렀다.

“오 맙소사, 제발 셜록. 너무 아파!”

그제서야 셜록의 거친 움직임이 멈추었고, 힘이 죽 빠진 거즈가 부드럽게 상처 부위를 쓰다듬기 시작했다. 존은 꽉 메인 목을 풀고 낮게 숨을 내뱉었다. 저릿저릿한 아픔이 아직도 손바닥에 남아 있었다.

“지금도 아파?”  
“아니... 지금은... 괜찮아.”

존의 얼굴을 흘끗 바라본 셜록은 다시 시선을 상처부위로 떨구었다. 언제 준비해둔건지 정체 불명의 연고를 조심스레 바르고는 흰 붕대를 꺼내 두르기 시작했다. 모든게 끝났다는 안도감이 밀려와 존의 어깨가 축 쳐졌다. 그는 정말 어디든 주저앉고 싶은 심정이었다.

반창고로 단단히 붕대를 고정시킨 셜록이 천천히 존의 손을 놓아주었다. 오른손을 슥 펼쳐봤다. 흰 붕대가 안정감있게 둘러져 있었다. 머리쓰는 일 빼고는 죄다 서투를 것 같은 남자치곤 훌륭한 솜씨였다. 존은 저도 모르게 미소지었다.

“고마워, 셜록.”

남자의 회색 눈동자가 흘끗 존을 향했고, 빠르게 되돌아 갔다.

“정원 청소는 정말로 하지마. 넌 앞으로 여기만 해. 그 손으로 다른 일을 더 할수 있을것 같지도 않으니까.”

일부러 냉랭한 목소리를 내는 남자가 실은 고맙다는 말에 익숙치 않기 때문이라는 것을 존은 왠지 알 것 같았다. 그래서 다시 웃고 말았다.

“그래, 알았어.”

따뜻한 밀빛 머리카락이 쏟아져들어오는 햇살에 반짝였고, 푸른 눈동자가 휘어진 시선에 감춰진다. 셜록은 그것에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 그는, 마치 빛나는 것 같았다.


	6. Chapter 6

다음날 오전 셜록의 방에 들어간 존은 놀라고 말았다. 그의 방은 생각보다 깔끔했다. 그러니까, 정확히 표현하자면 ‘지난 밤 정리해 둔 모습 그대로’였다. 이게 뭐야... 싶어 어버버거리는 존을 무심히 바라보는 셜록이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 그제서야 존은 머리를 털고는 방 안으로 들어섰다. 남자에게 커피잔을 건네며 존이 이야기했다.

“이게 왠일이야, 셜록? 왜 이렇게 깨끗해?”  
“내 방이 그렇게 지저분했어?”

몰라서 묻니... 존은 결국 어이없다는 웃음을 터트렸고, 여전히 바닥에 남은 책들을 줍기 시작했다. 순간 그의 곁에 검은 수트자락이 나타났다. 그리고는 희고 긴 손가락이 존의 손을 붙들고는 책을 빼앗았다.

“어, 뭐야? 왜?”

읽으려고 그러나, 싶어 존은 남자에게 얌전히 책을 건네주었다.

“오늘은 청소하지마.”  
“뭐어?!”  
“두 번 말하게 하지마.”

남자는 빼앗은 책을 근처에 툭 던져두고는 존의 손을 잡아 끌어 소파에 앉혔다. 소파는 굉장히 부드러웠는데 마치 빨아들이는 것처럼 존의 몸을 감쌌다. 훌륭한 소재에 감탄한다. 존은 이 방을 열흘이상 청소했지만 여기에는 처음 앉아보았다. 늘 그는 서 있거나, 티테이블의 딱딱한 의자에만 앉았으니까. 맞은편의 카우치와 이 소파는 왠지 자신이 앉으면 안되는 것처럼 느껴졌던 것이다. 그는 불편하게 몸을 굳혔다.

“왜 하지 말라는거야?”  
“다친 사람에게 일을 시킬정도로 난 비정하지 않아.”  
“책을 정리하는 정도는 할 수 있어. 물 묻히는 것도 아니고...”  
“오늘은 하지마, 너도 거기 앉아서 책이나 읽어.”

어떻게 알았는지 존이 요전 유심히 들여다보던 문학전집 두권을 그의 앞에 내려주었다. 그리고는 맞은편 카우치에 앉는다. 존은 눈 앞의 책을 가만히 바라보았다. 늘 보고 싶었지만 입장이 입장인지라 감히 읽어봐도 되겠냐는 말이 나오지 않던, 고급스런 양장본이었다. 존은 남자를 바라봤다. 셜록은 무심한 얼굴로 심리학 잡지를 읽고 있었다. 존은 결국 갈색의 두터운 책에 손을 뻗었다. 훅 끼쳐오는 오래된 책 내음에 절로 미소가 지어졌다. 첫 장을 펴자, 오래된 책 특유의 갈라지는 소리가 들렸고 색이 바랜 종이가 모습을 드러냈다. 두 사람은 아침 식사 시간까지 조용히 책을 읽었고, 돌아와서도 읽었으며, 저녁때까지 그 자리에 줄곧 있었다. 존은 그 날 셜록이 건넨 책 두 권을 싹 읽었다. 얼마만의 독서인지 몰랐다. 늘 책을 곁에 두고 살았던 존으로선 정말 오래 참은것이었다. 두 번째 책의 마지막 장을 덮었을 때, 셜록의 방은 어둠에 반쯤 덮혀있었다.

다음날 저녁, 존은 셜록으로부터 황당한 제안을 받았다.

“오늘부터 저녁 식사후에 내 방에서 책 읽고 가.”

의아한 표정을 확인한 셜록이 말을 이었다.

“독서 좋아하잖아.”  
“..그렇긴 하지만...”

굉장히 반가운 소리였다. 사실 존으로서도 저녁 이후 할 일이 없어 심심했으니까. 하지만 여기서 보는 건... 그가 조심스레 말을 열었다.

“그럼 내 방에 가져가서 보면,”

거의 동시에 셜록이 말을 잘랐다.

“안돼.”

뾰족하게 나오는 입술을 보며 셜록이 말을 이었다.

“나도 저녁에 심심해.”

그 말은 셜록의 입에서 나올법한 이야기가 아니었던지라, 존은 거의 얼떨결에 그의 제안을 수락했다. 자신의 방쪽이 훨씬 편하다고 우길 정신같은건 아예 없었다. 그 날 이후로 존은 셜록과 밤 10시까지 함께 독서했다. 처음의 걱정같은건 기우였다. 방은 조용했고, 바스락 거리며 책장을 넘기는 소리는 듣기 좋았다. 두 사람은 대화 없이 조용히 자신의 책에 집중했다. 존은 가끔 시선을 들어 셜록을 바라봤고, 전문 서적에 몰입한 남자의 냉철한 표정을 보며 속으로 미소지었다. 그는, 정말 매력적인 남자였다. 그리고 존이 눈치채지 못할 때, 셜록도 그를 바라보곤 했다.

 

 

  
며칠 후. 존은 늘 그렇듯 셜록의 서가 앞에 서 있었다. 손이 거의 다 나았기 때문에 다시 방 정리를 시작한 참이었다. 여전히 방은 난장판이었지만 이전처럼 심각하진 않았다. 나름 노력하는거겠지. 존은 속으로 흐뭇해하며 범죄심리학 책들을 모았다. 셜록의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“펜 줘.”

근처에 책을 올려두고 테이블을 훑어보았지만 보이지 않았다. 어라라 어딨지? 존은 서가 근처를 둘러보고 남자의 실험테이블 위를 뒤적이기 시작했는데 늘 몇 자루씩 보이던 펜이 오늘따라 보이지 않았다. 한참 현미경을 바라보던 셜록이 낮게 이야기했다.

“자켓.”

셜록의 실험일지 뒤편을 뒤적이던 존이 남자를 바라봤다. 그는 시선조차 돌리지 않고 현미경에 집중하고 있었다. 자켓? 자켓이라니? 존이 움직이지 않자 셜록의 목소리가 다시 흘러나왔다. 이젠 조금 짜증이 묻어난다.

“자켓 주머니.”

오, 이런. 존은 어쩔 수 없이 남자의 뒤로 다가가 자켓 안쪽에 손을 쑥 밀어넣었다. 손등에 셜록의 체온이 부드럽게 닿아왔다. 결 좋은 셔츠의 재질과 얇은 천 한 장 너머 전해지는 남자의 열기까지. 얼굴에 셜록의 검은 곱슬머리가 닿았다. 마치 겨울바람 같은 체취도. 순간 자신의 체온이 빠른속도로 오르고 있다는 것을 느낀 존은 속으로 낮게 탄식했다. 안돼. 너무 가까워서 남자가 눈치채고 말것이다. 존은 몇 번 손을 헛디딘 끝에 자켓 주머니에 손을 넣었고, 길고 딱딱한 물건을 붙들었다. 존은 재빨리 손을 빼냈다. 꼭 100m 달리기를 한 것마냥 숨이 막혔다. 그는 셜록의 곁에 펜을 올려두고 몸을 물렸다. 그제서야 낮은 호흡이 흘러나왔다.

고개를 저으며 서가로 다가간 존은 입술을 꾹 물었다. 초점없이 눈 앞에 놓인 책들을 바라본다. 그리고는 아까 쌓아둔 책을 가져다가 한권 한권 꽂기 시작했다. 머릿속이 멍했고, 손이 뜨거웠다. 도대체 나 지금 무슨 생각을 하고 있는거야? 왜 이래 존 왓슨. 정신 좀 차려! 바닥에 놓인 책들을 주섬주섬 다시 줍기 시작하는데, 순간 손이 멈추었다. 나 지금 무슨 책 모으고 있었지? 심리학? 생물학? 품안에 안은 책들을 본 존은 한숨을 내쉬고 말았다. 온갖 종류의 책들이 다 뒤섞여 있었다. 존은 그것들을 창틀에 올려두고 창 밖으로 시선을 돌렸다. 아무래도 찬 바람을 마시는 쪽이 좋을 것 같았다.

“셜록, 잠깐 정원에서 바람 좀 쐬고 올게.”

겉옷을 챙기는데 남자의 목소리가 들렸다.

“추우니까 빨리 들어와.”

셜록의 말대로 정원은 추웠다. 하지만 존은 정원 중앙까지 계속 걸었다. 이건 뭔가 잘못되어도 한참 잘못되었다. 이제 20일쯤 함께 지낸 남자에게 신경이 쓰여 도망나온 존 왓슨이라니. 깊이 한숨쉬며 하늘을 올려다본다. 눈이 오려는지 꾸물꾸물 구름이 끼어있었다. 차갑고 날카로운 바람이 불어 존의 짧은 머리카락을 날렸다. 뺨이 얼어붙는 것 같아 잠깐 시선을 닫는다.

“산책입니까.”

깜짝 놀란 존이 몸을 움츠렸다. 마이크로프트였다. 남자는 고개를 숙이며 정중히 사과했다.

“기척을 내지 않아 놀라게 해 드렸군요. 사과 드립니다.”  
“아... (존은 한숨 쉬었다.) 네... 괜찮아요.”

마이크로프트는 천천히 걸었다.

“머릿속이 복잡할때 쐬는 찬공기는 생각하는데 도움을 주죠.”

마치 다 알고 있다는 듯한 미소에, 존은 시선을 돌려버렸다.

“당신이 셜록을 신경쓰고 있다는 걸 알고 있습니다.”  
“오해는,”  
“오해인가요?”

재빨리 반론하려는데 마이크로프트가 말을 잘랐다. 존은 미간을 구겼다.

“오해입니다, 마이크로프트. 당신이 생각하는 그런 종류가 아니니까요.”  
“그럼 질문을 받죠.”

남자는 길 중간에 멈춰섰고, 손을 등 뒤로 돌린 채 이해심 깊은 시선으로 존을 내려다보았다. 무슨 소릴 하는거지? 혼란스러운 눈을 마주하며 그가 부드럽게 이야기했다.

“당신이 줄곧 궁금했던게 있지 않습니까.”

존의 머리를 치고 지나가는 그것에, 미간을 찌푸렸다. 마이크로프트가 말을 이었다.

“알려드리죠, 셜록의 ‘저주’에 대해서.”

존의 얼굴이 얼어붙었다. 그의 하얗게 질린 시선은 마이크로프트를 망연히 바라봤다. 그는 매우 충격받은 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“어.. 어떻게 알았어요?! 진짜 마법이예요?”

마이크로프트는 크게 웃었고, 고개를 저으며 따뜻하게 미소지었다.

“왓슨씨. 당신은 정말 대단한 재주를 지녔군요. 결론부터 말씀드리자면 아닙니다. 그저 당신을 관찰한 결과에 불과해요.”

그는 고개를 옆으로 기울이며 웃어보였고, 이어 말했다.

“당신이 궁금해하는 건 두 가지죠.”

웃음을 거둔 남자가 고개를 들었다.

“어떤 저주인지.”

또렷한 갈색 시선이 그를 내려다보았다. 매끄러운 목소리는 가라앉아 있었다.

“어떻게 풀 수 있는지.”

고요한 정원에 바람이 스치는 소리가 지나갔다. 눈쌓인 황량한 정원에서 존은, 그저 그의 갈색 눈동자를 가만히 응시하는 것 이외에는 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

“저는 한 가지만 말씀드릴 수 있습니다.”

당장 눈이라도 쏟아질 것 같은 하얀 하늘은 낮고 갑갑하게 세상을 감싸고 있었다. 차갑고 날카로운 바람과, 스치는 낙엽들과, 하얗게 부서지는 눈가루. 남자의 무기질적인 눈동자. 존은, 그 이야기를 과연 자신이 들어도 되는지 확신할 수 없었다. 하지만 거절할수도 없었다. 알고 싶었기 때문이었다. 자신이 도울 수 있다면 돕고 싶었기 때문이었다. 마이크로프트 특유의 매끄럽지만 차가운 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 한마디, 한마디. 존의 심장에 그의 말이 파고 들었다. 존은 고개를 저었고, 헛웃음을 흘리고 말았다. 그건... 말이 안되는 이야기였다.

“그게.. 그게 뭐예요, 마이크로프트. 그런게 어딨어요. 난 당신의 말을 이해 못하겠어요.”

혼란으로 흔들리는 푸른 눈동자를 응시하며 남자가 질문했다. 그는, 그 순간만큼은 냉정한 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“당신은 셜록을 어떻게 생각합니까.”

존은 입을 다물었다. 입안이 바싹 말랐고, 손끝이 희게 질렸다. 그는 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다가 폈다. 짧은 손톱이 손바닥을 파고 들었다. 목에서 맴도는 이야기를 내리누른다. 이게 아니야. 이건 바른답이 아니야. 존은 힘들게 입술을 떼었다.

“그는 채권자일 뿐이예요.”

마이크로프트의 갈색 눈동자가 어둡게 가라앉았다. 남자의 한 쪽 눈이 가늘어졌고, 천천히 고개를 젓고는 시선을 맞춰왔다. 존은 고개를 떨구었다. 꾹 쥔 주먹에 땀이 배었다. 나는 옳은 말을 했다. 이게 정답이야. 자꾸 아려오는 가슴을 무시하며 존은 이를 물었다.

“아직, 다른게 필요하군요.”

다정한 목소리. 그리고 점차 멀어지는 낮은 구두 소리가 들려왔다.

온통 뒤엉키기 시작하는 심장을 그는 애써 내리 눌렀다. 실타래처럼 꼬이기 시작하는 머릿속은 포기해버렸다. 내가 뭘 어쩐다고 될 것도 아니다. 이건... 정상이 아니야. 어느새 시선을 들어보니 서서히 눈이 떨어지고 있었다. 아무 소리없이 쌓이는, 조용한 눈이었다.

 

 

  
다음날 셜록과 존은 함께 성 주변을 걷고 있었다. 숲에서 꽤 가까운 곳이었는데, 셜록은 약초를 찾는다고 했다. 약초라니. 답지않게 이 남자는 꽤 성실한 타입일런지도 몰랐다. 그는 걸으며 이 숲에서 자생하는 식물에 대한 이야기를 늘어놓았다. 어떤 식물은 어디에 효능이 좋고, 어떤 것은 마약 성분이 있으며, 어떤 것은 자상에 효과가 좋다는 둥의 이야기였다. 숲 근처였기 때문에 나무들이 우거졌고, 다른 곳에 비해 기온이 더 낮았다. 존은 어깨를 움츠리며 셜록의 곁을 걸었다.

“코카나무를 키운단 말이야?”  
“여기선 키우는게 힘들어서 따로 재배하고 있어.”  
“너... 설마.”  
“너가 생각하는게 맞아.”  
“셜록!”

남자는 피식 웃고는 주변의 나무들을 살피며 걸었다. 한겨울에도 자라는 식물들이 군데군데 보였다.

“그러지마. 안 좋은거 알잖아.”  
“너가 걱정할 정도는 아니니 괜찮아. 참나, 괜히 말했군.”

불안함이 역력한 존을 살피며 셜록이 웃었다. 남자는 숲 가장자리의 길이 익숙한 듯 편안히 걷고 있었다. 기분좋은 그만의 체취가 슬쩍 밀려왔다. 존은 소매밑의 주먹을 가만히 쥐었다 폈다. 이 남자는 알까. 알고 있을까.

“감기 기운 있는 것 같던데-”

셜록의 이야기에 존이 쓰게 웃었다.

“어제 정원에 좀 있다보니... 괜찮아.”

문득, 마이크로프트가 떠올랐다. 존은 이내 고개를 저었다. 어제의 대화는 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 대신 궁금했던 질문을 던졌다.

“아, 듣자하니 마이크로프트는 런던에 산다던데... 여긴 왜 온거야?”

셜록이 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그의 목소리엔 의외라는 기색이 묻어있었다.

“그가 그런 이야기까지 해?”

존은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 대답하려는데 순간 뒤편에서 깊고 매끄러운 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“존이니까 이야기해줬단다, 셜록.”

깜짝 놀란 존이 뒤돌았다. 마이크로프트가 유려한 몸짓으로 인사하고는 동생을 향해 말을 덧붙였다.

“아이린에겐 이야기하고 싶지 않았지만 말이다.”

셜록의 얼굴이 험악하게 구겨졌다. 아이린? 처음듣는 이름이었다. 존은 셜록의 얼굴을 보지 못했기 때문에 순수한 호기심으로 질문했다.

“아이린이 누군가요?”  
“셜록의 약혼녀입니다.”

순간 낮게 가라앉은 셜록의 목소리가 짓씹듯 튀어나왔다.

“지금 무슨 빌어먹을 소릴 하는거야?!”

마이크로프트가 고개를 기울이며 태연히 대답했다.

“틀린말은 아니잖니, 사랑하는 동생아.”

그리고, 그의 갈색 시선이 존을 향했다. 따뜻했던 시선이 순식간에 차게 식어있었다. 하지만 입가는 웃어보였다.

“아침 산책인가보군요, 약초를 찾기위해?”

마치, 쏘아보는 것 같은 시선에 존은 겨우 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그렇군요. 셜록, 이전에 말했던 달맞이꽃 가루말이다. 조제실에 없던데 너가 사용한거니?”  
“레스트라드한테 물어봐. 여긴 왜 온거야?”

두 사람은 평소처럼 반쯤 다투고 있었다. 존은 이야기를 귓가로 흘렸다. 아무말도 들리지 않았다. 그의 머릿속엔 약혼녀라는 글자가 크게 박혀 있었다.

약혼녀라니. 약혼녀가 있었던가.. 하지만 그럴수밖에 없었다. 셜록은 결혼 적령기였고 (나이는 모르지만 그래 보였다.) 훤칠한 미남에, 매력적인 목소리, 어마어마한 재력, 뛰어난 지능... 비록 독설가에 성격이 모나긴 했지만 분명 따스한 구석이 있는 매력적인 남자였다. 그런 사람에게 연인이 없을리 없었다.

존은 손끝의 핏기가 가시는 걸 느꼈다. 셜록과 마이크로프트가 앞에서 천천히 걷고 있었다. 뒷 모습을 가만히 바라본다. 흩날리는 검은 곱슬머리. 바람에 날리는 코트자락. 그리고.. 셜록의 겨울 바람같은 체취...

저도 모르게 입가가 일그러졌다. 존은 재빨리 고개를 숙였다. 눈가가 뜨거워졌다. 이를 악 물고, 차가워진 파카 소매에 눈을 꾹 누른다. 안돼. 절대로 안돼. 나는 단순한 고용인이고, 시일을 채우면 해리엇을 돌보러 돌아가야해. 차가운 바람이 눈가를 스쳤다. 그는 시선을 들었다. 하늘을 가린 빽빽한 나뭇가지들이 서걱이는 소릴 내고 있었다. 제발. 제발, 바람이 좀 더 불어줬으면. 존은 입술을 깨물었다. 그래서 이 마음을 다 쓸고 가주었으면.


	7. Chapter 7

두 사람은 그날 꽤 조용했다. 사실 평소에도 주절주절 이야기를 주고받는 사이는 아니었지만, 적어도 요 며칠간은 소소한 대화들을 나누기도 했었고, 두 사람 사이의 긴장감도 꽤나 옅어져 있었다. 하지만 숲에서 마이크로프트를 만난 이후 존은 마치 입에 풀이라도 발라놓은 양 말을 잃고 말았다. 식사 시간에도 거의 이야기를 하지 않았고, 방으로 돌아온 이후로도 묵묵히 주변 정리를 이어갈 뿐이었다. 셜록은 그것이 못내 마음에 들지 않았다. 몇 번 의도적으로 일을 시키거나 말을 붙여보았지만 남자는 어딘지 복잡한 표정으로 지시받은 일을 하거나 마지못해 웃으며 대답할 뿐이었다. 그는 이유를 판별하기가 어려웠다. 마약때문인가? 아니면 아이린 애들러? 아니면 마이크로프트와 어떤 대화가 있었다던가? 첫 번째와 세 번째는 꽤나 가능성이 있는 이야기였다. 두 번째는.. 두 번째는 존이 신경 쓸 이유가 거의 없지. 셜록은 그 목록을 지워버렸다. 마약은 존이 뭐라하던 끊을 생각이 없었고, 들키지 않으면 문제될 게 없었다. 마이크로프트와의 일은 자신이 끼어든다고 해결되지 않는다. 때문에 셜록은 존의 표정이 무거운 것에 대해 이야기하지 않기로 마음먹었다. 자신이 해결 할 방법이 없었기 때문이었다. 결국 시간은 밤까지 죽 흘러갔다.

방 안은 계속 조용했다. 저녁 식사 후 으례 갖는 독서 시간은 사각사각하는 책장 넘기는 소리만 들리고 있었다. 존은 책에 집중하지 못하고 있었다. 늘 일정한 간격으로 넘어가던 그것은 꽤나 불규칙적이었는데, 한참 시간이 걸리던가 아니면 몇 장 뒤로 넘어가던가, 때로는 그냥 챕터를 넘겨버리고 다른 내용을 보기도 했다. 암묵적인 독서 종료 시간인 10시를 1시간 남기고, 존이 일어섰다. 그는 깊이 한숨을 내쉬며 서가에 책을 꽂고는 높은 곳에 꽂힌 다른 책을 바라봤다. 이건 독서 시간이 아니라 자기성찰 시간에 가깝겠군. 눈 앞에는 흰 종이와 글자들이 빽빽이 박혀 있었지만, 그의 머릿속은 몇가지의 일들을 순차적으로 돌리고, 되짚고, 다시 생각하고 있었다.

먼저, 존은 자신이 실수했다는 것을 인정했다. 스스로의 마음을 제대로 관리하지 못한 존의 실수였다. 그는 그것을 뼈아프게 깨달았고 괴롭도록 후회했다. 앞으로 남은 반년을 어떻게 버텨야 할지 그로서는 감도 오지 않았지만, 일단 지내야 했다. 아마 지옥같겠지. 제발 내 눈 앞에서 결혼식 올리겠다는 말만큼은 말아줬으면 좋겠군. 그가 친절하다면 말이다.

두 번째로 셜록 홈즈는... 존에게 있어 가해자였지만 피해자이기도 했다. 그는 그저 ‘사람에게 익숙하지 않았을 뿐’이었고, ‘친구를 사귀는데 능숙하지 않았기 때문’에 자신에게 집착 비슷한 증세를 보여왔던 것이다. 존은 훌륭히 그 상황에 휘말려 들어갔고, 그에게 인간적인 정을 느껴버렸다. 그리고 그 이상의 것도. 그래, 결국 문제는 자신에게 있었다. 정정하자. 셜록 홈즈는 그저 피해자다. 그 역시 사랑이 필요하고 정이 고픈, 외로운 사람이었을뿐이다.

마지막으로 마이크로프트 홈즈는 진정 빌어먹을 인간이었다. 존은 입술을 꾹 물었다. 의도적으로 셜록의 이야기를 흘리고, 결국 약혼녀에 대해 말하는 걸 보면 자신을 쥐락펴락하려는 의도로 보이는데... 존은 절대 만만한 종류의 사람이 아니었다. 약혼녀 이야기를 하면 당신의 동생을 낚아 채기라도 할 줄 알았습니까. 존은 속으로 쓰게 웃었다. 전혀, 마이크로프트는 잘못 생각했다. 엄연히 반려가 있는 남자에게 욕심 낼 마음 같은건 요만큼도 없었다. 존은 라이벌이 나타났다고 경쟁심리를 불태우는 종류의 사람은 아니었다. 그는 순서를 알았고, 도의를 지킬 줄 아는 타입이었다. 그는 아름다운 여성에게 셜록이 어울린다고 판단했다. 가난하고, 나이많고, 부양해야할 가족이 있는 자신보다 말이다. 누군지 모르겠지만 분명 멋진 가문의 영애이리라. 그 편이 셜록에게 좋을 것이다.

멍하니 책들을 훑어보는 시선에 의외의 제목이 눈에 들어왔다. 어린왕자. 대단하군. 이 서가에 저런 책이 있을줄이야. 하지만 역시 자주 보는 책은 아니었는지 서가의 가장 높은 곳, 안쪽에 깊숙이 꽂혀 있었고 존은 그것을 꺼내보기 위해 손을 뻗었다. 오늘은 저 책을 보면서 자자. 쓰개를 덮어주지 않은 어린왕자의 장미와, 그를 별로 돌려보내준 뱀과, 3시부터 설레이는 여우가 존을 위로해 줄 것이다. 가장 소중한 것은 눈에 보이지 않는다고, 그를 다독여줄 것이다. 도무지 손이 닿지 않아 한 손으로 서가 틀을 붙들고 발 끝을 들어올리는데, 따뜻한 손이 어깨를 짚어왔다. 가볍게 자신을 누르며 긴 손가락이 존의 손 끝을 지나 책을 집어 들었다. 그것을 빼든 손은 존의 뒷 편에서 그를 감싸안듯 책을 내밀었다. 무심결에 몸을 굳힌 존이 빠져나가려고 하자 긴 팔이 양편을 가로막았다. 존은 뒤돌지 않았다. 그저 억눌린 목소리를 겨우 냈을 뿐이었다.

“뭐하는거야, 비켜.”

셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 오른편 귓가에 셜록의 머리카락이 닿았고 (존은 심하게 움찔거렸다.) 남자의 목소리가 들렸다. 그건, 정말 무섭도록 매혹적이었다.

“뒤돌아.”

등 뒤로 식은땀이 죽 흐르는 것이 느껴져, 존은 목울대를 울렸다. 어쩌면 마법이 맞을지도 몰라. 그게 아니면 내 심장이 왜 이렇게 멋대로 뛰는지 이해할 수 없으니까. 존이 움직이지 못하자 큰 손이 어깨를 부드럽게 잡았고, 그를 돌려세웠다. 시선을 들자 셜록의 얼굴이 너무 가까이에 있어 존은 상체를 뒤로 잡아뺐다. 하지만 얼마 피하지도 못한 채 서가에 뒷통수가 닿았다. 너무 가까웠다. 이건 심장에 좋지 않았다. 존은 이를 꾹 물었다.

“셜록.. 미안하지만 좀...”

좀... 비켜주겠어? 라고 말하려 했지만 뒷 말은 더 흘러나오지 못했다. 어둠속에 가라앉은 남자는 차분한 얼굴로 존을 응시하고 있었다. 숨이 막혔다. 셜록의 체취, 그의 열기, 부드러운 셔츠의 질감, 좁은 공간, 그의 팔 안. 그리고 저 눈동자. 존의 시선을 가만히 바라보던 그의 검은 안구가 흔들리듯 움직이다 존의 입술에 멎었고, 떨어지지 않는 걸 본 순간 목이 메였다. 머릿속은 완벽하게 멈춰졌다. 피해, 피해야해! 순간, 시야가 깜깜해졌다. 입술이 와 닿는 따뜻하고 부드러운 촉감에 호흡마저 멈춰버렸다. 존의 얼굴을 감싸안은 남자가 그의 앞으로 바싹 다가왔다. 몸이 닿았고, 긴 다리가 얽히듯 접근했다. 정신을 멀게 하는 것 같은 매혹적인 남자의 체취. 단단한 팔. 얼굴에 닿아오는 뜨거운 호흡. 아, 아... 제발. 고개를 비틀어 뜨거운 혀가 존의 입술을 핥은 순간 시선이 번쩍 열렸다. 존은 강한 힘으로 순식간에 셜록을 밀어냈다. 당황한 그가 몸을 떼어냈고, 숨을 몰아쉬는 존을 바라봤다. 갑작스런 거부에 셜록의 눈동자는 상처받은 색을 짙게 띄고 있었다. 존은 입가를 일그러트렸다. 덜덜 떨려오는 몸을 애써 누르며 그는 고개를 떨구었고, 자신의 입술을 손등으로 닦았다. 매끄럽고 촉촉한 타액이 길게 묻어났다. 존은 시선을 들지 않았다. 그의 눈을 마주할 자신이 없었기 때문이었다. 그래서 그의 구두코를 바라보며 낮게 이야기했다.

“이러지마.”

그 입술은 정말, 너무 부드러웠다. 존은 순간 울고 싶어졌다.

“나한테 이러지마.”

다시는... 다시는 이래선 안된다. 이게 처음이자 마지막이야. 이를 악 문 존이 그의 방을 나섰다. 도어 노브를 붙들어 비트는데 강한 힘이 존의 등을 내리눌렀다. 당황한 그가 문에 눌리고, 억센 손이 그를 잡아 뒤집는 것에 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 등에 둔탁한 통증이 달린다. 겨우 연 시선앞엔, 셜록의 흔들리는 눈동자가 있었다.

“내가 싫었던거야?”  
“셜록, 그것과 이건 달라.”

존의 대답에 남자의 입가가 일그러졌다. 그는... 그는 거의 애원하는 것처럼 보였다.

“뭐가 다른데?!”

왜 네가 상처받은 얼굴을 하는거지, 셜록?

“넌 약혼녀가 있잖아.”

순간, 남자의 얼굴이 기막힌 표정에 덮혔다. 창백한 얼굴이 딱딱하게 굳었고, 갑자기 무섭게 표정을 바꾸며 그에게 접근했다. 존은 다시 몸을 뒤로 잡아뺐다. 차가운 문의 온도가 얇은 가디건 틈으로 배어왔다. 남자의 목소린 짜증과 분노같은 감정으로 들끓고 있었다.

“그게 나랑 무슨 상관인데 너까지 그러는거야. 그 여자가 나랑 무슨 상관이라고!”

이미 약혼까지 했다면, 가족 상호간에도 알고 있다는 이야기다. 이 얼마나 무심한 이야기인가. 그 가엾은 아가씨는 어떻게 하라고. 존은 잠시나마 남자가 따뜻한 사람일지도 모른다고 생각한 것을 취소했다. 그는 정말 끔찍하도록 이기적이었다. 약혼녀는 약혼녀대로 두고, 자신은 여기서 마음에 드는 남자와 즐기겠다? 얼굴을 일그러트린 존의 입에서 분개한 목소리가 터져나왔다.

“말 똑바로해. 약혼녀한테 그게 무슨 말버릇이야!”  
“닥쳐, 존 왓슨! 부모님이 멋대로 엮어버린 여자따위 내 알바 아니야! 알지도 못하면서 멋대로 내 인생을 쥐락펴락 하지 마!”

만약 셜록과 자신이 연인 관계였다면, 그러다가 틀어졌다면, 그는 자신을 조금의 아쉬움도 없이 쓰레기버리듯 했을지도 모른다. 피가 차게 식는 느낌에 몸을 떨었다. 무책임에도 정도가 있다. 아무것도 모른채 쓰레기처럼 버려질뻔한 그녀와 자신이 겹쳐지는 듯한 생각에 존은 이를 갈며 그를 노려봤다. 너 같은 남자에게 마음을 품었다니, 내가 사람보는 눈이 없어도 정말 없었군.

“약혼식을 올렸다면, 그녀에게 충실해. 그리고 사회적인 모럴정도는 익혀, 셜록.”

차갑게 마음이 식어, 존은 그를 거칠게 밀어냈다. 등을 돌리려는데, 무지막지한 힘이 존을 내리눌렀다. 절로 헉소리가 튀어나와 존은 얼굴을 심하게 구겼다. 거칠게 턱이 붙들렸다. 당황한 눈동자 앞에, 마치 이글거리는 듯한 눈동자가 바싹 다가와 있었다.

“사회적인 모럴? 충실? 그딴거 다 집어치우라고해. 그게 나와 무슨 상관이지? 그래, 넌 상관있을지도 모르지. 하지만 난 아냐.”

짓씹듯 쏟아내던 말이 멈추고, 그의 눈동자가 낮게 가라앉았다.

“네 멋대로 나와 다른 사람을 엮으려 들지마.”

으르렁거리듯 셜록의 말이 흘러나왔다.

“나랑 상관있는건 너 정도야. 그 외엔 내 알바 아니야.”

격렬하게 부딪혀오는 입술에 존은 몸을 움츠렸다. 어깨를 밀어냈지만, 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 억세게 붙들린 턱이 아파왔다. 남자는 존의 얼굴을 붙들고, 강제로 혀를 밀어넣었다. 뜨겁고 매끄러운 살덩이가 침범한 순간, 존의 심장이 빠르게 뛰기 시작했다. 거부해야 했지만 그건 마치 독처럼 매혹적이었다. 입안을 훑어 올리는 남자의 혀가 마치 뱀처럼 혀를 얽어왔다. 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 제발, 제발 이러지마! 숨을 몰아쉬며 존은 남자의 가슴을 밀어내려 애썼고, 그게 안되자 세게 두드렸다. 아이린. 셜록의 약혼녀. 성도 모르고 얼굴도 모르지만, 어디선가 그를 기다릴 여성을 생각하자 존은 괴로워지기 시작했다. 그는 파렴치한도 아니고, 가정을 파괴시킬 마음도 없었고, 다른 사람의 마음을 부서트릴 생각도 없었다. 입 안을 매끄럽게 훑는 셜록의 혀를, 존은 세게 물었다. 고통스러운 신음을 내뱉으며 남자의 얼굴이 떨어져나갔다. 존은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 손을 들어 입술을 닦는 그의 얼굴에 비참한 미소가 드리워졌다.

“부모님이 억지로 엮었다는 변명하지마. 난 네 사정은 모르지만 대외적으로 네겐 결혼 상대가 있어. 그 사실은 변하지 않아. 난 불륜 상대 따위가 아니야. 난...”

그는 이를 악 물었다.

“난 싫어.”

존을 내려다보는 남자의 눈에 복잡한 것들이 얽혀들기 시작했다. 입술 한 쪽이 비죽 올라갔다.

“그래...”

뒷말을 길게 끄며 셜록이 존을 관찰했다. 그는 점점 빈정대는 미소를 띄기 시작했다.

“그래, 그거였군. 싫은거였어.”

그는 이제 완연히 웃고 있었다. 그의 눈빛은... 어딘가 모르게 광적인 빛이 떠돌고 있었다. 존은 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다.

“그럼 말이 달라져야지. 안 그래?”

셜록이 한 걸음 바싹 다가왔다. 바로 위에서 존을 내려다보며 남자가 비틀린 미소를 지었다.

“뭐든 다 할 수 있다고 했지, 존 왓슨.”

그의 말을 이해한 순간, 존은 마치 한 대 얻어맞은 듯한 표정을 짓고 말았다. 이건... 이건 말이 안되는 일이었다.

“계산해주지, 키스는 5파운드.”

냉랭한 눈빛이 내리깔려 존을 응시했다. 차가운 시선이 존의 입술가를 배회했다.

“딥키스는 20파운드.”

갑자기 턱을 거칠게 붙드는 강한 악력에 얼굴을 찌푸리자 남자가 씹어뱉는 듯 경고했다.

“한 번 더 거부하면, 죽일지도 몰라. 그러니 닥치고 입 벌려.”

길고 강한 손이 존의 뒷목을 강하게 붙들고 당겼다. 존의 내부 하나하나, 절대로 놓아주지 않겠다는 듯한 강한 움직임. 남자의 셔츠를 붙들었다. 제발, 제발... 남자의 혀가 예민한 부분을 건드리자 존은 얼굴을 찌푸린채 낮게 신음했다. 셜록은 방금 전과는 달리 거칠고 강압적으로 존을 농락하고 있었다. 허리를 잡아 쥔 손이 끈적하게 움직이더니 셔츠 안쪽으로 파고 들기 시작해 존은 남자를 밀어내려 애썼다. 그는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 매끄러운 혀가 존을 뒤얽었고, 뜨겁게 부볐다. 심장이 미친듯이 뜀박질했고, 허리가 저려왔다. 그리고... 너무나 비참했다. 존은 무엇하다 호응하지 못한 채 남자의 행위에 자신을 내주었다. 깊이 침입하는 뜨거움에 머릿속이 쿵쿵 울려왔다. 마치 영혼을 뒤섞는 듯한 느낌이었다. 한참의 시간뒤에 겨우 떨어져 나간 입술에 존은 숨을 헐떡이며 문에 등을 기댔다.

“어때, 이 정도에 20파운드면 정말 괜찮지 않아?”

흥분감 섞인 목소리가 존의 귓가에 파고 들었다.

“네 일당의 2/3이야. 정말 간단하게 돈 버는군.”

존의 턱을 감싸쥐는 차가운 손길이 그의 귀를 만지작 거렸다. 셜록은 존에게 바싹 다가와 있었다. 하지만 밀어내지 못했다. ‘계약’이었기 때문이다.

-당신이 뭘 할 수 있다는거지?  
-뭐든지요. 그러니까.. 청소나 빨래, 집안일은 뭐든 다 할 수 있습니다. 요리도 가능하구요. 또...  
-내가 뭘 시킬줄 알고 하겠다고 덤비는거야?

왜 그랬을까.

-당신이 상상하는 것 이상의 일을 시킬수도 있어. 그걸 다 하겠다?  
-할게요...

왜 그렇게 약속해 버렸을까.

-다 할게요.

셜록은 그 순간, 이것까지 생각해 두었던걸까. 순간 남자의 손이 존의 셔츠 단추를 풀어나가기 시작했다. 엉겁결에 그의 손을 붙들자 냉랭한 눈동자가 비소를 머금었다.

“약속 잊었어?”

손 끝이 덜덜 떨려왔다. 서늘한 남자의 손을 겨우 붙들며 존의 흔들리는 목소리가 새어나왔다.

“...이러지마... 이건.. 이건 너무 심하잖아.”

내려다 보는 시선은 즐거워 보였다. 그것은 냉혹한 포식자의 시선과도 비슷했다. 존은 믿을 수 없었다. 지금 이 남자가, 자신이 알고 있던 셜록 홈즈와 동인인물이라는것을, 정말 믿을 수 없었다.

“왜. 처음 만났을때 뭐든 다 하겠다고 한 건 너 아니었나.”

그는 존에게 붙들린채 손을 내려 남은 단추를 풀어 나갔다. 셜록의 입술이 뒤틀렸다. 잔인한 미소였다. 차마 그 움직임을 따라갈 수 없어 손을 떼어내자 빠르게 남은 단추를 풀어내고 그의 셔츠 자락을 넓게 벌렸다. 온 몸이 움츠러 들었다. 수치스럽고, 끔찍했다. 그나마 다행인건 지금이 밤이고, 셜록의 방이 어둡다는 것 정도였다. 존은 하얗게 질린 채 눈을 꽉 감았다. 손끝이 불쌍할 정도로 덜덜 떨리고 있었다.

셜록의 손이 존의 가슴에 닿았고, 아찔하게 쓰다듬기 시작했다. 남자의 호흡이 귓가에 닿아왔다. 손 끝으로 더듬던 것이 점차 면적을 넓혀 나갔고, 이내 큰 손을 가슴에 내리 누른채 부드럽게 쓸었을 때, 존은 얼굴을 일그러트린채 잘게 떨었다. 뭐든 붙들고 싶었지만 뒤편은 문이었고, 앞은 자신을 농락하는 남자 뿐이었다.

“자세한 목록을 정해야겠어.”

존의 목덜미에 입술을 묻으며 그가 중얼거렸다. 그리고는 바싹 몸을 접해왔다. 남자의 뜨거운 손길과, 셔츠 너머 전해지는 높은 체온이 여과없이 존에게 맞닿았다. 귓가에 입술을 떨어트리는 그의 숨소리가 존의 심장을 죄었다. 서늘한 손길은 그 동안 참아온 걸 보상이라도 받겠다는 듯 그를 더듬기 시작했고, 주저없이 허리를 쓸었다. 셜록의 손길이 그의 허리를 그러 안았을때 존의 몸이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 그는 커다랗게 열린 시선으로 믿을 수 없다는 듯 셜록을 마주하고 있었다. 그러고는 이내 괴롭게 얼굴을 찌푸리며 가뿐 숨을 내뱉었다. 저도 모르게 셜록의 셔츠를 움켜잡았다. 남자가, 존을 문에 밀어붙인 채 하체를 부벼왔기 때문이었다. 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉으려는 존을 강하게 붙잡은 채 남자가 다시 존에게 바싹 접근했고, 존은 이를 악 물며 신음을 버텨냈다. 하지만 그가 허리를 접촉해왔을 때, 결국 견디지 못하고 존은 남자의 팔을 세게 밀어내기 시작했다. 숨이 가빠졌다. 이대로는, 이대로는 안돼. 허덕이는 존을 내려다보며 셜록이 비릿하게 웃었다. 그의 입술이 귓가에 닿았다.

“한번에 200파운드를 감해줄테니, 원한다면 언제든 침대로 와.”

충격으로 아무말도 못하는 존의 얼굴을 부드럽게 그러쥐며 남자가 입술을 겹쳤다. 상대방의 의사야 어떻듯 상관하지 않겠다는 듯 거칠게 움직이는 잔인한 키스가 이어졌다. 존은 그제서야 깨달았다. 지금 자신의 안에는 영혼이 없다는 것을. 잔혹하게 유린당하며 그의 내부는 완전히 붕괴되어 버렸다는 것을. 뜨거운 남자의 입술이 떨어져 나가고 비뚤어진 음성이 들려왔다.

“왜, 지금 하고 싶어?”

파랗게 질린 눈동자가 셜록을 향했다. 그의 얼굴은 완벽하게 타인의 가면을 쓰고 있었다. 처음 만났을때보다 더 두텁고 더 잔인한 벽이 두 사람 사이를 가로막았다. 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 이토록 가까이 있는데, 남자는 느껴지지 않았다. 도대체, 도대체 어디서부터 잘못된거지...

“지금 다리를 벌려줄게 아니라면 나가.”

색소옅은 셜록의 입술이 시선에 들어왔고, 존은 거칠게 문으로 밀쳐졌다. 남자는 아무런 흥미도 없다는 듯 등을 돌려 자신의 침대로 향하고 있었다. 멈춰버린 뇌를 두드려 깨우며 존은 떨리는 손으로 흐트러진 셔츠를 갈무리했다. 그저 진한 패팅이었지만, 범해진것 마냥 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 끊임없이 떨려오는 손끝으로 애써 문고리를 붙드는데 남자의 가라앉은 목소리가 들려왔다.

“오늘치 일당은 확실하게 계산해 주지. 내일 봐, 존 왓슨.”

손잡이를 세게 꽉 쥔채 존은 문을 겨우 열었고, 등 뒤로 닫았다. 달칵- 하는 소리가 들린 순간 다리에 힘이 풀려 문에 등을 기댄 채 주저앉고 말았다. 존은 떨리는 손을 들어 얼굴을 가렸다. 무엇도 보고싶지 않았고, 보이고 싶지 않았다. 시야를 잠식한 어둠속에서 존은 심호흡했다. 눈이 뜨거워졌다. 입가가 일그러진다. 그는 이를 악 물었다. 하지만 결국 무겁고 아픈 그것은 목구멍을 넘어 올라왔다. 그는 형편없이 어깨를 떨며 고통스런 신음을 토해냈다. 억눌린, 끊어지는 듯한 그 소리는 결국 손가락 틈으로 흘러나왔고, 존의 눈에선 뜨거운 눈물이 축축히 묻어나기 시작했다. 뭐라고 표현 할 수 없을정도로 그는 비참했다. 온 몸이 너덜너덜 뜯겨나간 것 같았다. 차가운 성의 복도에 주저앉은 채 존은 낮게 오열했다. 어둠과, 서늘한 겨울의 한기만이 존의 곁에 있을 뿐이었다.


	8. Chapter 8

머리가 아팠다. 밤새 울다 잠들어 눈이 부었는지 뜨는게 힘들었다. 퍽퍽한 시선을 겨우 들어올린 존은 귀신이라도 본 듯 당황해 몸을 움츠렸다. 숨을 집어삼키는데 부드러운 목소리가 들렸다. 존의 바로 위에 올라탄 남자에게 흘러나오는 목소리였다.

“좋은 꿈은 못 꾼 모양이군. 눈은 왜 그래?”

비틀린 미소를 짓는 셜록의 검은 곱슬머리가 존의 이마에 닿았다. 순식간에 밀려들어온 지난 밤의 사건이 떠올라 존은 이불을 끌어올려 눈만 내놓고 얼굴을 덮었다. 밀어낼 자신은 없었다. 그저 이 이상의 접촉만큼은 피하고 싶었다.

“여기서... 뭐하는거야.”

갈라진 목소리에 셜록이 태연히 대답했다.

“뭐하긴, 널 보고 있었지.”  
“왜 온거야.”  
“내가 이 방에서 할 일이 뭐가 있겠어.”

지루하다는 목소리로 대답한 남자는 존이 붙들고 있는 이불을 보며 재밌다는 듯 입술을 끌어올렸다.

“언제.. 언제 왔어?”  
“정확히 새벽 4시 30분에.”

남자가 이불을 잡았다. 그의 손가락이 얼굴에 닿는다. 존은 고개를 돌렸다. 상관없다는 듯 셜록은 붙든 이불을 강하게 끌어내렸고, 파자마 차림인 상체까지 드러날 정도로 그것을 아래로 구겨넣었다. 일어나야했다. 일어나야해... 어떻게든 남자의 손길을 피하려 존이 몸을 움직이는데 그의 긴 손이 어깨를 내리눌렀다. 완벽히 정면을 향한 존의 얼굴이 셜록을 마주했다. 아무래도.. 피할 수 없을 것 같다.

“...비켜줘.”  
“싫어.”

셜록의 시선이 빨갛게 부은 존의 눈을 바라봤고, 이내 창백하게 질린 입술에 멎었다. 체온이 갑자기 오르는 듯한 기분이 존은 시트를 꽉 잡아쥐었다. 일어난 직후라 정신이 없었지만, 그가 뭘 하려는지만큼은 확실히 알 수 있었다. 마치 확인 시켜주려는 듯 셜록이 서서히 상체를 숙였고, 부드럽게 뺨을 감쌌으며, 그의 입술에 자신을 내리눌렀다. 차갑고 매끄러운 감촉이었다. 그는 새털처럼 가볍게 몇 번이나 존의 입술을 더듬었고, 부드럽게 떨어져 나갔다. 그의 회색 눈동자가, 일순 따뜻해 보인건 존의 착각일 것이다. 남자가 인사했다.

"Good Morning. 아침부터 5파운드 제하고 시작하니까 기분 좋지?"

 

  
그 날은 전날의 연장선이었다. 아니, 그보다 더했다. 남자는 존의 곁에서 떨어지지 않았다. 청소를 할때도 끊임없이 존을 응시했고, 근처에 다가오면 팔을 뻗어 존을 잡아챘다. 그는 몇 번이나 셜록이 앉은 소파에 끌려갔고, 남자가 뒷목을 끌어당겨 키스하는 것을 견뎌야했다.

존은 되도록 셜록의 근처엔 가지 않았고, 묵묵히 방을 정리했다. 아침식사 시간이 되어도, 점심때가 되어도 그는 배고프지 않았다. 창백한 얼굴로 말 없이 앉은 존을 허드슨 부인과 레스트라드는 걱정했지만 그는 형편없이 질린 얼굴로 괜찮다고 말할 뿐이었다.

식사 후 방으로 돌아간 존은 셜록에게 다시 손목을 붙들렸다. 남자는 한 시도 자신을 만지지 못하면 견딜 수 없어하는 것 같았다. 입술을 맞대고 핥아오는 것에 시선을 돌리자 턱을 붙든다. 존은 셜록의 눈을 바라보지 않았다. 눈을 감지도 않았다. 그저 시선을 피했다. 그날 셜록과 눈을 맞춘건 아침 한 번 뿐이었다. 그것도 사실은 의도한게 아니었지만 말이다. 이게 차라리 꿈이라면 얼마나 좋을까. 질나쁜 악몽. 존은 셜록이 자신의 입술을 벌려 안으로 파고 드는 것을 묵인했다. 그건 유린 이상의 의미가 없었다. 내부를 핥고, 예민한 곳을 들쑤시는 행위는 연인 사이었다면 더없이 달콤하고 아찔한 것이었겠지만, 이 남자가 상대라면 말이 달라졌다. 존은 그의 내부를 탐하는 남자에게 호응하지 않았다. 그저 조용히 숨을 내쉴 뿐이었다. 그는 점점 인형처럼 표정이 없어져갔다.

저녁이 되어 남자는 존이 반응하지 않는것에 초조해하는 것 같았다. 그가 돌아갈 시간이 되었을 때, 존은 하던 일을 정리하고 셜록에게 인사했다. 8시였다.

“나 이제 가볼게.”  
“책 읽고 가.”

허탈한 웃음이 입가에 걸렸다. 지금 저 남자, 농담이겠지. 말없이 문가로 다가가 도어 노브를 붙드는데 진한 그림자가 떨어졌다. 존은 돌아보지 않은 채 이야기했다.

“왜, 아직도 만족 못했어?”

등뒤에서 한기가 느껴졌다. 하지만 말을 멈출 생각은 들지도 않았다. 존은, 완전히 질려있었다.

“그렇게 해서 너가 얻는게 뭔데.”

강하게 어깨를 붙드는 느낌에 존은 허탈하게 웃었다. 등이 돌려세워졌다. 남자의 시선이 찌를 듯 존을 응시하고 있었다.

“겨우 봐 주는군.”  
“...질렸어.”

존의 이야기에 셜록의 얼굴이 사악 굳어갔다. 그건 분노와는 거리가 멀었다. 남자는 존을 가만히 노려봤고, 서서히 웃기 시작했다.

“얻는게 뭐가 있냐고?”

존은 이를 꾹 물었다. 셜록의 눈빛이 이채를 띄고 있었다. 그는 존의 앞으로 바싹 다가왔다.

“내 생각엔 말야. 아무것도 없어.”

빈정대는 목소리. 그가 존의 턱을 잡았고, 입술을 바싹 접근시켰다. 그는 맞대지 않았다. 그저 바로 앞에 멈춰섰을 뿐이었다. 저음의 목소리가 이어졌다.

“굳이 뭔가 얻는다면, ‘감각’ 정도겠지.”

남자의 입술이 스쳤고, 그가 다시 미소지었다.

“넌 아무 느낌도 없겠지만, 난 이거라도 없으면 견딜수가 없거든.”

검게 가라앉은 시선이 존의 입술에 닿았다. 그가 속삭였다.

“이게 내게 남은 전부야.”

그리고 셜록은 시선을 닫고, 존의 입술에 자신을 겹쳤다.

 

 

셜록과 존의 상황은 3일간 이어졌다. 존은 자신의 정신력이 이 사태를 얼마나 버틸 수 있을지 감히 상상도 하지 못했다. 그는 그저 빚을 갚기위해 움직였고, 셜록이 다가올때마다 진저리 칠 뿐이었다. 그리고... 견디다 못해 밀어내면, 남자의 회색 눈동자가 순간 처연해지곤 했다. 존은 어금니를 꾹 물었다. 남자의 거친 손길에 질려하면서도 왜 그의 체취만큼은 싫어지지 않는지는 의문이었다. 그는 어두워져가는 하늘을 가만히 바라보았다.

그 날은 해리의 생일 이었다. 아침부터 줄곧 마음이 무거웠지만 존은 셜록에게 한 마디도 꺼내지 못했다. 남자가 허락할리 없었으니까. 해리의 생일이니까 하루만 시간을 내 달라고 말한다면? 생각할 것도 없었다. 해리와의 접점을 끊어내기 위해 전화통화 한 번 못하게 했던 남자였다. 셜록은 존의 모든 것을 자신의 통제아래 두는 것을 원했다. 마을로 잠시나마 돌아가는 것을 그는 결코 좋아하지 않을 것이다.

정원 산책에 30분의 허락을 받았다. 시계를 살피니 9시 40분이었다. 이제 20분 남았군.

남자와의 독서 시간은 존이 거절했다. 그는 지난 밤 셜록의 반 강제적인 행위의 전초를 생각하고 몸을 떨었다. 지난 3일간 존은 자신에게 접해오는 남자에게 거의 반응하지 않았었다. 처음 남자가 자신을 내리눌렀을 때의 떨림과 놀람은 이미 없어진지 오래였다. 존에게 집착하는 남자에게 그는 지쳐갔고, 더 이상 거부하지도 않았다. 무표정한 존의 얼굴을 마주하며 셜록은 꽤 불안한 태도를 보여왔다. 아침이면 존의 방문 앞에 서있었고, 30분에 한 번씩 존을 만지지 못하면 가시라도 돋는 듯 행동했다. 그가 손을 내뻗어 존을 잡아채면 조용히 끌려갔고, 안으면 안겼으며, 입맞추면 가만히 있었다. 그 순간 만큼은 존의 체취를 들이마시며 꼭 안아오던 남자도 무감정한 존의 시선을 마주하면 얼굴을 일그러트리곤 했다. 결국 그게 터진거였다. 셜록의 침대에 눕혀진 순간 훅 끼쳐오던 남자의 체취에 존은 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 그곳은 오롯이 셜록만을 위한 장소였다. 그가 허가하지 않는 이는 결코 접근 할 수 없는 남자만의 성역. 그 안에 강제로 밀어넣어졌을때의 공포는... 생각하고 싶지도 않았다. 그의 실낱같은 이성이 남아있었던 것에 감사할 뿐이었다. 생각해보면 첫 날 바로 억지로 범했어도 이상하지 않을 사람이다. 버티는게 신기할 지경이군. 존은 속으로 빈정거렸다.

10분 남았다. 존은 숨을 깊이 내쉬었다. 하얀 입김이 진남색 하늘을 배경으로 빠르게 옅어졌다. 해리. 해리는 존이 만들어준 그라탕을 좋아했다. 저녁은 뭘 먹었을까. 누군가가 챙겨주기는 했을까. 순간 눈시울이 뜨거워져 존은 눈두덩을 손바닥으로 가만히 눌렀다. 해리 홀로 쓸쓸한 생일을 보내는 동안 존은 여기서 남자에게 희롱당하고 있었다. 이 무슨 기막힌 삶일까. 이보다 더 엉망일 수 있을까. 그는 입술을 꾹 깨물며 젖은 눈가를 닦았다. 누군가가 해리에게 선물은 챙겨줬을까? 아마 거의 불가능 할 것이다. 사람들은 기본적으로 왓슨 남매를 동정하고 아꼈지만 생일같은 개인적인 것까진 잘 몰랐다. 두 사람의 생일은 서로가 챙겨주었다. 해리 같은 경우는 술 먹고 잊기도 했지만.. 술이 깨면 으례 엉성한 선물상자를 들이밀곤 했었다. 존은 옛 생각에 쓸쓸히 웃었다.

생각해보면 지금의 자신은 해리의 선물을 살 돈도 없었고, 설사 있다 하더라도 살 시간도 없었다. 더불어 살 곳도. 그녀는 예쁜 갈색 머리니까 보석이 박힌 머리핀이나 빨간 공단으로 만든 끈이 잘 어울릴거야. 해리가 술에 취해 팔아치운 헤어 악세사리를 생각하며 존은 피식 웃고 말았다. 바보같은 해리. 나중에 술이 깬 후 얼마나 슬퍼하던지. 그걸 달래느라 고생해야 했다. 그 제품은 도시에서나 구할 수 있는 고가의 물건이었다. 이 마을에선 다신 구할 수 없다. 해리는 그것을 찾기 위해 무척 노력했지만 물건을 받은 녀석이 이내 떠나버려서 결국 돌려받지 못했다.

위쪽에서 창문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 시계를 보니 10시였다.

“존.”

칼같군. 존은 자리에서 일어났고, 올라갈게. 하고 대답했다. 눈앞에 버티고 선 무거운 입구를 천천히 열었다. 두터운 문을 붙든 채 존은 시선을 뒤로 돌렸다. 진한 남색하늘에 창백한 달이 떠 있었다. 점점이 박힌 별빛이 마치 어릴 적 부모님의 시선같다. 존은 일그러진 미소를 지어보였다.

“....Happy Birthday, Harry..."

입술을 깨물고 뒤돌아서는 존의 목소리는, 아플 정도로 갈라져 있었다.

 

  
돌아왔음을 알리고 존은 남자의 방 문을 닫아버렸다. 그의 방에 들어가지 않은 채 문만 열어 이야기한 것이다. 존은 해리의 일로 기분이 몹시 안 좋았기 때문에 셜록을 바라보지도 않았고, 문이 닫히는 소리에 묻혀 그가 한 굿나잇 인사도 듣지 못했다.

존은 말없이 자신의 방 문을 열었고, 소용없는걸 알면서도 문을 걸어 잠구었다. 잠옷을 챙겨입고 침대속에 파고든다. 그는 시선을 꾹 닫았다. 미안해, 미안해 해리. 부디 건강히. 몸 건강히...

“일찍 자는군요.”

급히 이불을 걷어내며 몸을 일으키자 창가에서 비춰들어오는 흰 달빛 한 가운데 마이크로프트가 서 있었다. 말쑥한 수트를 입은 그는 정중히 허리를 굽혔고, 매끄러운 목소리로 사과했다.

“무단 침입에 대해서는 깊이 사과드립니다. 다만, 이런 방식이 아니라면 셜록이 눈치채기 때문에 방법이 없었습니다.”

그는 고개를 옆으로 기울이며 존을 청했다.

“잠시, 시간을 내 주실 수 있을까요.”

존이 침대에서 내려오자 그는 등 뒤에서 깔끔하게 포장된 갈색 상자를 꺼냈다. 작은 상자였는데, 척 봐도 고가의 브랜드였기 때문에 존은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

“이게 뭐죠.”  
“해리엇 왓슨양의 생일선물입니다.”

존의 커다란 눈동자가 마이크로프트를 향했다. 그는 심하게 놀란 표정이었다.

“뭐... 아니, 어떻게...”  
“그녀를 돌보며 우연히 알아낸 정보에 불과합니다. 아직 2시간이 남았군요. 레스트라드가 뒷문에서 기다리고 있을겁니다. 숲의 지름길로 당신과 함께 동행할 거예요. 가는데 빠른 걸음으로 30분이면 충분합니다. 바로 준비 가능한가요?”  
“금방, 금방할게요!”

존은 급히 파자마 겉옷을 벗었다. 마이크로프트는 조용히 문 밖으로 나섰고, 3분 후 돌아왔다. 존은 파카까지 완벽하게 껴입은 상태였다. 그는 아까 보여준 상자를 존의 손에 쥐어주었다.

“존,”

다정한 목소리에 시선을 맞추자 그가 낮은 목소리로 이야기했다.

“당신이 이 성을 벗어날 수 있는 완벽한 기회입니다. 알고 있나요?”

아무말도 하지 못한채 목울대를 울리는 존을 보며 그가 미소지었다.

“원한다면 당신은 해리엇 왓슨을 데리고 당장 그 마을을 떠날수도 있습니다. 그녀에겐 충분한 돈이 있으니까요.”

남자의 눈동자는 달빛에 부드럽게 빛나고 있었다. 그는 매력적인 목소리로 말을 이었다.

“셜록은 결코 곁에 있기 쉬운 사람이 아닙니다. 난 당신을 이해해요. 돌아오지 않아도 좋습니다. 다만,”

그는 고개를 기울이며 따뜻이 웃어보였다.

“그래도 돌아오길 원한다면, 아침 해가 뜨기 전- 어두울 때 이 방에 도착해야합니다.”

1층으로 내려가자 레스트라드가 기다리고 있었다. 그는 입가에 손을 댔고, 두 사람은 말없이 성의 뒤편으로 향했다. 놀랍게도 성의 측면에 작은 문이 있었다. 남자는 가는 내내 아무말도 하지 않았다. 불안한 듯 주변을 계속 둘러봤고, 눈가를 찌푸린 채 숲의 이곳저곳을 살피기 바빴기 때문이다. 그리고 마이크로프트의 이야기대로, 두 사람은 정확히 30분 후 마을 입구에 도착했다. 레스트라드가 그제서야 입을 열었다.

“겨우 빠져나왔네요.”

그는 이마를 닦았는데, 놀랍게도 땀에 젖어 반짝이고 있었다. 존은 레스트라드의 손을 굳게 잡았다.

“정말 감사합니다. 잊지 않을게요.”

그는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고는 이내 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

“저도 잊지 않을게요, 존. 당신은 좋은사람이었어요. 부디,”  
“아니, 아니예요. 그게 아니라...”

존은 남자의 말을 자르고는 입술을 꽉 깨물었고, 고개를 끄덕였다.

“아무 결정도 내리지 못했지만... 고마워요. 여기까지만 인사할게요.”

레스트라드는 존의 손을 굳게 잡았다. 말없이 뒤돌아섰지만 존은 그의 눈빛에서 많은 이야기를 읽어냈다. 그은 남자의 뒷 모습을 잠시 바라보고는, 재빨리 몸을 돌려 서점으로 달리기 시작했다. 해리가 그를 기다리는, 낡은 서점으로.

딸랑- 하는 소리와 함께 훅 끼쳐오는 오래된 내음에 존은 얼굴이 밝아지는 걸 느꼈다. 폐속까지 따스함이 들어찼다. 이 곳이야말로 존이 있어야 할 곳이었다.

“해리!”

존은 2층의 계단으로 달려 올라갔다.

“해리! 나왔어!”

문을 젖히자 긴 소파에 늘어진 해리가 눈을 떴다. 그녀는 반쯤 졸고 있었는데, 놀랍게도... 거실은 거의 다 먹은 생일 축하 케이크와 엄청난 수의 갈랜드, 여기저기 널부러진 폭죽가루, 커다랗게 걸린 HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!라는 현수막까지 있었다. 존은 어안이 벙벙해졌다.

“어... 존?”

그녀는 눈을 꿈뻑이더니 이내 환하게 웃었다. 소파에서 일어나 존을 꼭 안아준 그녀에게서 옅은 술내음이 났다. 역시 마셨군. 존은 웃으며 그녀의 등을 꼭 안아주었다.

“이런 날까지 마시다니, 너무해.”  
“이런 날이니까 마시는거잖아.”

 

  
존은 그라탕을 만드는 중이었다. 해리는 반쯤 취해 기분이 고양된 채로 마이크로프트의 선물 상자를 열었고, 누가 봐도 알수 있는 고가의 헤어핀을 보고 비명을 질렀다. 저렇게 좋을까. 냄비를 뒤적이며 존은 뒤편을 바라봤다. 해리는 갈색 머리를 예쁘게 틀어올려 핀을 꼽고 있었다.

“와우 존. 나 이런거 처음봐. 이미테이션이야? 아니, 그래도 상관없어! 진짜 예쁘다고!”  
“아니 진품일걸.”  
“왕자님은 왕자님이네!”  
“응?! 무슨소리야?”

주걱으로 내용물을 뒤적이며 질문하자 해리가 태연히 대답했다. 그녀의 정신은 온통 머리핀에 가있었다.

“성에 사는 그 까만머리 왕자님 말야. 차도남이더라. 잘해줘?”

잘해주긴 개뿔. 하지만 그녀가 걱정할까봐 존은 거짓을 택했다.

“그..럭저럭.. 근데 해리, 그 남자는 왕자님 같은게 아냐.”  
“성에 살면 왕자지 뭐 말이 많아~”

그녀는 1g도 변한게 없었다. 존은 웃어버렸고, 안심했다. 약 한 달간의 부재에도 해리는 꿋꿋이 잘 지내고 있었다. 해리는 원래 강한 사람이다. 알콜중독이라는 늪에 반쯤 묻혀 있지만, 그녀는 끝까지. 어떻게든 살아갈것이다.

존은 익어가는 야채를 뒤섞으며 10분전 지하 창고에 들어갔던 순간을 떠올렸다. 그곳엔 두 사람이 먹을 식료품을 보관하는 곳이었는데 늘 비어있는 곳이었다. 몇 개의 야채들과, 자루속에 얼마 남지 않은 곡물이 창고 한 구석에 놓여있곤 했지. 하지만 방금 전 본 창고는 그게 아니었다. 커다란 대형 냉장고(존은 본 적도 없는 물건이었다) 안에는 보지도 못한 온갖 고기들이 가득 차 있었고, 커다란 자루 몇 개가 한쪽벽에 가지런히 쌓여있었다. 안에는 밀가루를 비롯한 각종 곡물이 가득했다. 신선한 야채들이 다른 한편의 냉장고 안에 종류별로 있었고, 선반위에는 온갖 소스와 조미료들이 깔끔히 놓여있었다. 이게 뭐야. 당황한 존이 달려올라가 해리에게 질문했더니 그녀는 심드렁한 표정으로 대답했다.

“전에 나 여기 데려다준 남자가 3일에 한번씩 와서 챙겨줘. 상관이 주는 선물이라나 뭐라나.”

요리를 거의 다 만들어가는데 해리가 덧붙였다.

“전엔 옷까지 사다주고 가던데? 마을 애들이 나 보고 깜짝 놀라던걸? 흐흐흐흐 너 못봤지. 빨간 코트였다고! 되게 예뻐. 이런 동네에선 구경도 못할 세련된 디자인이었다구!”

그녀는 존의 옆으로 와서 코를 킁킁거렸다.

“역시, 존의 그라탕이 최고야!”

해리는 존을 꼭 안아주었다. 주걱을 공중에 조심스레 정지시킨 채, 존도 그녀의 등을 두드려주었다.

“해리, 금방 만들어줄게.”

그녀는 존의 목덜미에 가만히 얼굴을 묻고는 이내 떼어냈다. 재빨리 고개를 돌려 자신의 방으로 들어가는 그녀는 밝은 목소리로 이야기했다.

“그 남자가 사준 코트 보여줄게!”

존은 이를 꾹 물며 목울대를 울렸다. 해리가 울고 있는것을 알았기 때문이었다.

 

  
새벽 2시 쯤, 존은 잠든 해리를 가만히 바라보고 있었다.

-가도 돼. 너 어렵게 나온거지?  
-아니, 떠나도 된다고 허락받았어.  
-...근데 너 얼굴이 왜 그래.  
-얼굴이 어때서.

그녀는 말없이 존을 안아주었다.

-존, 너 불안해보여.  
-...  
-보다시피 나 너무 잘지내고 있어. 나 때문에 빚진거잖아. 그 돈 다 갚을때까지 못 나오는거 들었어. 그리고 내가 아는 존 왓슨은 약속을 끝까지 지키는 남자야. 넌 아직 그 남자와의 약속을 다 못지킨거야. 그치?  
-...  
-실은 너 어떻게든 빼내보려고 돈을 모아봤는데, 아무리 계산해도 안되더라고. 정말 별별 생각 다했다?

그녀는 조금 훌쩍였다.

-근데 그 까만 머리 남자의 형이란 사람이 왔었어. 너는 잘 지내고 있다면서, 가족으로서 마음이 편치 않으니 날 돌봐주겠다고 말야. 내가... 내가 하려던 바보같은 짓을 막아주었어.

존은 해리를 꽉 안았다. 눈이 뜨거워져서, 견딜수가 없었다.

-고마운 사람이야. 좀 냉혈한 같지만. (그녀는 조금 키득이고는 존의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다.) 그 날 이후 마을 사람들이 날 굉장히 잘 돌봐줘. 오늘 생일 파티도 마을 사람들이 챙겨줬어. 널 무척 걱정해. 너가 어디로 일하러 간줄 알거든.  
-...  
-존, 넌 약속을 끝까지 지켜. 그게 너다워. 난 걱정하지 않아도 돼. 정말이야.

시선을 들었다. 해리의 방과 자신의 방은 나란히 놓여있었는데, 그녀의 방 창문 역시 자신의 방과 비슷하게 작았다. 존은 고개를 기울였다. 역시.. 달은 보이지 않았다. 그는 해리의 침대앞에서 일어나 조용히 창가로 다가갔다. 사람 얼굴만한 작은 창문. 그는 반대편으로 고개를 기울였다. 몸을 숙인다. 조금 올려다봤다. 그 상태로 고개를 오른쪽으로 돌리자, 끄트머리에 작은 달의 한 조각이 보여왔다. 존의 입가에 아픈 미소가 걸렸다. 왠지 목이 메어와 그는 입술을 꾹 물었다. 시선을 돌리자 잠든 해리가 보였다. 해리.. 다녀올게. 나 그 빌어먹을 자식이 걱정돼. 분명 나중에 내가 나온걸 알게 될텐데... 그 다음 상황은 거의 눈에 그려지듯 보였다. 방을 다 뒤집어 엎겠지. 마이크로프트는 한 대쯤 맞을지도 몰라. 존은 슬픈듯한 미소를 지었다. 얼마 남지 않았어. 약속을 지키고 돌아올게. 그때까지 건강해.

잠든 그녀의 이마에 부드럽게 입맞춘 존은 식탁위에 올려둔 그라탕을 잘 덮어두고, 짧은 편지를 남겨두었다.

 

 

숲의 입구는 여전히 추웠다. 존은 미리 챙겨온 작은 전등을 들었다. 랜턴보다는 이 쪽이 더 나을 것이다. 시간은 새벽 2시 반. 숲은 굉장히 어두웠고 거의 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 높은 침엽수림이 하늘을 빽빽이 가리고 있었다. 존은 이를 꾹 물고 안 쪽으로 벌걸음을 디뎠다. 정체를 알수 없는 낮게 웅성이는 소리, 자신의 것이 아닌 바스락대는 소음. 이전 처음 성으로 향했을때와 마찬가지로 이 곳은 음산했고, 두려웠다. 그땐 해리를 찾기위해 거의 정신이 없었기 때문에 몰랐지만, 아무런 소리도 내지 않은채 조용히 숲을 통과하는 존의 귓가엔 정체를 알 수 없는 온갖 종류의 작은 소리들이 들려왔다. 그건 마치 다른 사람의 발자국 소리같기도 했고, 누군가의 옷자락이 스치는 소리 같기도 했다. 등에 식은땀이 흘렀다. 별일 없을거야. 괜찮을거야. 전등을 든 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 손은 이미 긴장으로 흥건히 젖어있었다.

길이라고 부르기도 힘든 나무덤불 사이를 헤치며 존은 전등으로 바닥을 주의깊이 살폈다. 나무 뿌리에 걸려넘어지지 않기 위해서였다. 얼굴을 스치는 차가운 바람과, 두터운 파카를 찔러대는 나뭇가지. 존은 장갑이 없는 것을 오늘만큼 아쉬워 해본적이 없었다. 손은 하얗게 언채, 날카로운 가지들에 긁혀 여기저기 생채기가 나 있었다. 아픔에 얼굴을 찌푸리며 그는 전등을 바꾸어 들었고, 그 자리에 멈추어섰다. 등을 고쳐들며, 흔들리는 빛줄기 사이로 무언가를 봤기 때문이었다. 반짝이는, 노란색의 눈. 등줄기에 오한이 달렸다. 존은 저도 모르게 뒷걸음질쳤다. 설마. 이런 숲에 야생 동물이 있을 리가.. 급히 주위를 둘러봤다. 옆에 놓인 두꺼운 나뭇가지를 주워든다. 그는 떨리는 손으로 전등을 고쳐 들었다. 바스락. 하는 명백한 ‘내딛는 소리’. 전등의 빛무리 끝엔, 회색의 털에 뒤덮힌 커다란 발이 있었다.

  
숲을 내달리던 존은 등으로 덮쳐오는 동물의 강한 압력에 딱딱한 바닥을 굴렀다. 그는 온 힘을 다해 들고 있던 나무 막대를 내리쳤고, 짐승은 날카로운 소리와 함께 옆으로 물러났다. 존은 그것을 뒤흔들며 겨우 몸을 일으켰다. 얼굴은 몇 번 넘어져 피를 흘리고 있었는데 그는 그런것에 신경쓸 틈이 없었다. 아무리 달려도 숲의 끝은 나타나지 않았다. 그는 지쳐가고 있었다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 존은 나무막대를 단단히 움켜쥐었다. 돌아가면, 어떻게든 장갑을 구해야겠군. 짐승에게 긁혀 피투성이가 된 손을 생각하며 속으로 쓰게 웃는다. 정말 극한까지 몰리니까 별 쓸데없는 생각을 다 하는구나. 존은 자신을 노려보며 자세를 낮추고 있는 늑대를 정면으로 노려봤다. 몇 번 겨우 타격을 주었지만 엄청난 크기의 짐승은 고통스러워하며 피하고는 다시 달려들었다. 인간의 스태미너와는 비교할 수가 없었다. 왠지, 이 게임의 끝이 보이는 기분이었다. 그는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 거리가 너무 가까워 도망갈 수는 없다. 입이 바싹 말랐다. 으르렁 대던 짐승이 이빨을 드러내고 달려들었을때, 존은 온 힘을 다해 막대를 흔들었다. 순간 그의 눈이 커다랗게 열렸다. 짐승이 막대를 입으로 물고 잡아 뽑아낸 것이다. 늑대에게 떠밀려 쓰러진 존은 날카로운 이빨을 본 순간 자신이 할 수 있는 일이 더는 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 팔을 들어 머리를 감쌌다.

자신을 내리누르는 짐승의 엄청난 무게에 숨을 집어삼키는 순간 갑자기 무게가 가벼워졌다. 끝이구나. 질끈 눈을 감는데 공기를 찢는 날카로운 소리가 들렸다.

탕-

존의 몸이 굳었다. 지금, 들을 수 있는 종류의 것이 아니었다.

탕- 탕, 탕탕탕-

쉴새없이 이어지는 총성에 존은 겨우 팔을 내렸고, 끔찍한 소음에 뒤섞인 짐승의 괴로운 비명소리가 숲을 울렸다. 존은 그의 앞에 마치 사신처럼 버티고 서서 회색 늑대를 벌집으로 만들고 있는 남자를 떨면서 바라보고 있었다. 셜록은 완전히 늑대가 침묵했는데도 총알이 바닥날때까지 그것을 쏘아댔다. 철컥, 철컥하는 소리가 들리자 거칠게 총을 내팽개친 남자가 존을 바라봤다. 숨을 몰아쉬는 남자의 입김이 어두운 숲속에 흐트러졌다. 암흑속에서도 존은 그의 눈동자가 어떤 색을 띄고 있는지 명백히 볼 수 있었다. 존은 늑대가 죽지 않았다는 걸 깨달았다. 자신을 죽이려고 덤벼들던 짐승보다 더 끔찍할 살기가 그의 눈에서 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 어깨로 숨을 쉬던 남자의 구두가 한 발자국 앞으로 내디뎠다. 고요해진 숲 속에, 작은 나뭇가지가 부서지는 소리가 울렸다. 존은 이를 악 물었다. 남자가 서서히 존에게 다가갔다. 검은 코트 자락이 흔들렸다. 그의 앞까지 바싹 다가온 그가, 존의 앞에 무릎을 꿇어 앉았다.

“...왜”

갈라진 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“...왜 안 들어...”

마치 상처입은 짐승의 목소리 같았다.

“왜... 왜 내 말을 안들어.”

시선을 든 남자의 얼굴은 엉망이었다. 창백하고, 희게 질린 얼굴. 흐트러진 검은 곱슬머리, 비뚤어진 머플러. 그의 손이 다가와 존의 팔을 잡아 일으켰다.

“대답해줘, 존. 그냥 내가 싫다고, 역겹다고, 그래서 내 말따위 듣고 싶지 않다고 해줘.”

바닥에 앉아 마주 바라본 남자가 그를 뒤흔들기 시작했다.

“말해줘 제발. 그렇게 말하란 말이야!”

피에 젖은 존의 얼굴을 괴롭게 바라보며 셜록이 소리쳤다.

“내가 싫다고! 꼴도 보기 싫다고! 역겹다고 말해! 내가 널 포기하게 만들어! 널 갖고, 갖고, 갖어도 소용없을거라고 말하란 말이야! 그래야 내가 기대하지 않잖아!!”

남자의 품에 강하게 안긴 존은, 그의 억눌린 소리를 들었다. 두터운 겉옷에 감싸여 알 순 없었지만 분명 찢어진 파카의 어깨는 남자의 눈물로 젖어가고 있으리라. 셜록은 쉴새없이 속삭이고 있었다. 절대로 놓칠 수 없다는 듯 존을 온 힘을 다해 그러안으면서도 계속, 끊임없이 속삭였다.

널 포기하게 해줘, 널 잊게 만들어줘, 날 싫어한다고 해, 제발 그렇게 말해줘.


	9. Chapter 9

“뭐하는 짓이야. 존이 죽었으면 어쩔 뻔 했어!!”

마이크로프트는 그의 멱살을 잡아 쥔 동생을 가만히 내려다봤다. 하얗게 질린 얼굴. 흔들리는 회색 눈동자를 마주하며 그가 입을 열었다.

“네가 한 짓도 그에겐 비슷한 영향을 미쳤을 거다.”

옷깃을 잡은 손에 힘이 빠져나갔다. 마이크로프트는 옷을 정돈하며 말을 이었다.

“존을 일부러 위험에 빠트린 것에 대해서는 사과하마. 하지만 내가 그를 죽도록 내버려둘 거라 생각한 거냐?”

차분한 남자의 시선을 바라보며 셜록은 새벽의 일을 떠올렸다. 잠을 이루지 못하는 셜록의 방에 갑자기 나타난 그는 매끄럽게 웃으면서 창밖을 가리켰다.

  
-나가봐야겠구나.

-무슨 소리야.

-숲에 말이다.

-형이 관리하는 걸 왜….

마이크로프트를 바라보던 셜록의 얼굴이 굳었다.

-뭐야… 존한테 무슨 짓을 한 거야!

-시간이 얼마 없는 것 같구나, 사랑하는 동생아.

  
급히 숲에 도착한 셜록은 ‘그것’의 기척을 느꼈다. 인간을 잡아먹는 위험한 생물이었다. 성에 침입하려는 인간을 막기 위한 방책이었고, 그것들은 늘 셜록이나 마이크로프트의 통제 아래 있었다. 하지만 그들의 먹이로 허락한 건 다른 인간들이지 절대로 존이 아니었다.  
셜록은 침대에 누워 잠든 존을 바라봤다. 그는 마르고 지쳐 보였지만 상처는 다 아물어 있었다. 주먹을 꾹 쥔다. 그가 잠든 지 열다섯 시간이 넘어서고 있었다. 오후 5시. 숲의 저녁은 이르게 찾아왔다. 창밖은 어스름이 지고 있었다. 이제 곧 밤이 될 것이다. 셜록은 존이 무사히 깨어나길 바랐다. 치료는 그의 전문이 아니었다. 마이크로프트는 그가 일어나는 데 시간이 걸릴 것이라 경고했다. 그 동물은 인간을 죽이기 위해 존재하는 것이었다. 발톱과 이빨에 묻은 독은 존의 온 몸에 퍼져 있었지만, 마이크로프트에게 문제될 건 없었다. 그저 일어나기 전까지 지속된 관찰이 필요할 뿐이었다.  
가만히 존의 손끝을 바라보았다. 하지만 셜록은 그 손을 잡지 않았다. 그냥 하염없이 바라보기만 했다. 아마, 이 남자에게 다시는 손대지 못할 것이다. 그는 완전히 산산 조각난 자신을 발견했다. 피로 젖은 존의 얼굴을 본 순간 자신 안에 들끓던 그것을 봐 버렸다. 자신은 괴물이 맞았다. 그는 사람이 아니었다.

“뭔가 왔군.”

어딘가 지친 듯한 목소리로 셜록이 이야기했다. 시선을 들자 마이크로프트의 다정한 시선이 맞닿았다.

“…질문은 돌아와서 할게.”

셜록은 창밖을 바라봤다. 성 밖으로, 수십 개의 빛 무리가 몰려들고 있었다.

 

 

숨이 막혀왔다. 존은 가슴을 잡아 쥐었다. 안 돼, 제발!  
번쩍 눈을 떴을 때 어두운 무언가가 보였다. 눈에 익은 천장. 성이다. 존은 숨을 깊이 내뱉었다. 괜찮아, 존. 그냥 꿈이었어. 그건 아무것도 아니야. 온 몸이 땀에 젖어있었다. 끔찍한 악몽이었다. 시선을 돌리는데 익숙한 남자의 모습이 보였다. 갈색의 슈트. 깊은 눈동자. 의외의 사람이었지만 존은 지쳐서 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 그저 그를 바라볼 뿐이었다. 마이크로프트가 속삭였다.

“봤군요.”

순간 존의 머릿속에 무언가가 스쳐지나갔다. 방금 꾼 악몽이었다. 진한 남색의 하늘과, 찬바람. 시리도록 희게 빛나는 성. 그리고… 셜록. 존은 이를 물었다. 마치 눈앞에 보이는 것처럼 그 장면이 떠오르고 있었다. 차갑게 몰아치는 바람의 한가운데 선 셜록이 흰 성의 옥상에서 떨어지고 있었다. 존은 온힘을 다해 달렸다. 남자의 머리카락이 마구 흩날렸고, 그의 검은 코트 자락이 펄럭였다. 눈물이 흘러나왔다. 제발, 안 돼. 제발 셜록! 그리고 멈춰 섰을 때, 존은 귀를 틀어막았다. 아냐, 난 아무 소리도 못 들었어. 누가, 저 사람이 셜록이 아니라고 해줘요. 누가 제발…. 사시나무처럼 떨고 있는데, 레스트라드와 몇몇 사람들이 급히 달려들어 셜록을 들것에 싣기 시작했다. 존은 그저 망연히 서서 그 모습을 보고 있었다. 흰 시트 바깥으로 떨어진 검은 코트 자락. 그 끝에서 힘없이 흔들리는 남자의 긴 손가락. 그리고 존은 숨을 집어 삼켰다. 피로 붉게 젖은 남자의 이마와, 굳게 닫힌 시선. 시트 위로 떨어진 곱슬머리. 창백한 얼굴. 레스트라드는 뛰면서 주변 사람들에게 뭐라고 소리치고 있었다. 존의 눈동자에 눈물이 차올랐다. 이게, 이게 뭐야. 이 끔찍한 장면은 뭐야.  
덜덜 심하게 떨기 시작하는 존을 내려다보며 남자의 차가운 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“그 아이의 운명입니다.”

남자는 차분하게 말을 이었다.

“당신이 받아주지 않은, 그 아이의 미래 말입니다. 결국 당신은 선택했고, 셜록은 그렇게 될 겁니다.”

마이크로프트는 길게 늘어트려진 커튼을 천천히 젖혔다. 그의 입술이 호선을 그렸다.

“아마도, 곧 말입니다.”

 

 

  
마을 사람들과 모리어티는 성을 발견한 참이었다. 그들은 횃불과 전등을 높이 치켜들었다. 흰색의 성은 검은 숲에 반쯤 가려져 거의 음산할 지경이었다. 짐이 마치 희극배우처럼 과장된 목소리로 비통한 듯 내뱉었다.

“존이 괴물과 함께 저 곳에 있다니, 가엾어라. 분명 심한 일을 당하고 있을 거야!”

짐의 이야기에 뒤편에 선 사람들이 웅성이기 시작했다. 존은 해리의 알코올중독을 치료할 비용을 벌기 위해 멀리 일하러 갔다고 알려져 있었다. 하지만 짐의 이야기를 듣고 나서야 마을 사람들은 진상을 깨달았다. 존은 북쪽 숲의 괴물에게 잡혀 강제 노동 중이었고, 평생 빠져나오지 못할 것이라는 이야기였다. 사람들은 분개했다. 그들은 북쪽 숲의 괴물에게 안 좋은 감정을 가지고 있었다. 매해 몇 명씩 죽어나갔으니까. 거기에 더해 다정하고 친절한 존 왓슨이 산채로 잡혀 강제 노역에 시달리고 있다는 말에 사람들은 들끓기 시작했다. 저 가엾은 해리엇 왓슨은 어쩌란 말인가. 부모님 없이 그녀를 부양하기 위해 그토록 착하게 살아온 저 남자는 어쩌란 말인가. 마을 사람들은 짐이 존을 구하러 가자고 선동 했을 때 즉시 반응했다. 그들은 랜턴과 긴 몽둥이와 날카로운 농기구를 들고 마을에 모였다. 짐은 부유하고 출중한 남자였다. 그는 자신의 직원들-검은 옷을 입고 무기를 가진 남자들이었다-을 대동한 채 광장으로 돌아왔고, 그들을 이끌어 이곳까지 왔다. 마을 사람들은 흥분했다. 북쪽 숲을 무사히 통과한 것도 모자라 괴물의 거처까지 찾아낸 것이다. 이건 엄청난 쾌거였다. 사람들이 ‘빌어먹을 괴물!’ ‘어서 찾아내 죽입시다!’ ‘다신 마을 사람들에게 피해가 가지 않도록 확실히 죽어야 해!’ ‘삼촌의 복수를 할 거야!’ 등등의 말을 외칠 때 짐은 미묘한 미소를 걸었다. 무대는 완성되었다. 이제 내 것을 찾으러 가면 될 것이다.  
존이 이곳에 있다는 것을 알아낸 건 지난밤의 일이 시초였다. 존이 마을 근처에서 목격 된 것이다. 주민 중 누군가가 그를 발견하고 이야기 한 것이 모리어티의 수하에게 들어갔고, 급히 짐에게 전달했지만 그가 마을까지 돌아오는 데에 시간이 걸려 바로 존을 잡아올 수 없었다. 목격자에 의하면 그는 북쪽 숲으로 사라졌다고 했다. 뭔가가 있었다. 짐은 해리를 방문했다. 그라탕을 먹으며 ‘존을 봤다고? 모르겠는데?’라며 눈에 보이는 거짓말을 하는 그녀를 구워삶기 위해 고급 술을 잔뜩 선물했다. 그녀는 예상대로 맛있게 술들을 마셔주었다.

  
-존은 북쪽 숲에 있는 성에 있어. 이건 비밀인데~ 왕자님을 만났거든.

그녀는 히죽 웃으며 말을 이었다.

-나도 제대로 못 봤지만, 엄청 잘생겼어! 키도 크고 말이야. 젠장… 존 부러워~

  
짐은 히죽 웃어주었다. 그랬구나. 난 또 어디 갔나 했네. 해리는 짐을 보며 키득거렸다. 왕자님이라니. 모리어티도 같이 웃었다. 왕자님이라니. 그는 근방의 부하들을 마을로 집결시켰다. 이 천재 범죄 자문가 짐 모리어티를 두고 누구랑 놀아나겠다는 거야, 존. 그는 이를 갈았다. 내가 바보라 널 그냥 둔 줄 알았어? 어디로 도망갔나 했더니 거기 숨어 있었구나. 짐의 입술이 비뚤어졌다. 이제 금방 데리러갈게. 사랑스런 조니보이. 이번에는 가만 두지 않을 거야.

 

 

허드슨 부인과 레스트라드는 성 입구에 서서 걱정스러운 듯 바깥을 보고 있었다. 굉장한 소란이었다. 이 성이 세워진 후 이런 일은 단 한 번도 없었다. 홈즈 가의 사람이 이 성의 주인으로 있는 한 있어서는 안 되는 일이었다. 그렇다면 답은 두 가지였다. 홈즈의 ‘힘’에 문제가 생겼든가, ‘고의’든가. 두터운 나무문이 열리고 구두소리가 들려왔다. 셜록이었다.

“어떻게 된 거니, 셜록.”

걱정스레 한 손을 뺨에 댄 허드슨 부인의 이야기를 들으며 셜록이 맞은편을 바로 응시했다.

“마이크로프트의 짓이에요.”  
“뭐?!”

당황한 레스트라드의 말을 넘기며 셜록은 가만히 정원 쪽을 바라봤다.

“어차피 여기서 그들이 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없어요.”  
“어쩌려고?”

레스트라드의 질문에 그가 대답했다.

“돌려보내야죠.”

불안한 듯 허드슨 부인이 이야기했다.

“하지만 수가 너무 많구나, 셜록.”  
“죄송하지만….”

셜록의 시선이 굳게 닫혔다.

“절 좀 도와주세요.”  
“숲으로 보낼 건가?”  
“아뇨, 마을입니다.”

레스트라드가 셜록을 돌아봤다. 그 답지 않은 결정이었기 때문이었다.

“숲은 지금 분위기가 좋지 않아요. 분명 피해가 생길 겁니다. 되도록 모두 안전하게 마을로 돌려보내야 해요. 존이 원할 겁니다.”  
“하지만 셜록, 사람들이 사방에서 오는데 괜찮겠니?”  
“전 옥상에서 한꺼번에 커버할 수 있는 지점을 살피겠습니다. 마이크로프트가 오면 간단히 끝날 겁니다. 존이 깨어난다면요.”  
“근데 왜 자네는….”

셜록은 레스트라드의 표정을 보고 쓰게 웃었다.

“숲에서 ‘그것’을 만났습니다.”

남자의 눈썹이 모아지는 것을 보며 셜록이 조용히 말을 이었다.

“존을 구해야 했어요. 덕분에 지금 저 사람들을 한꺼번에 상대하기엔 힘이 부족하네요.”

그때까지 버텨야죠.  
뒷말은 듣지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 허드슨 부인은 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 

짐은 사람들을 나누어 일부는 정문으로, 일부는 성 외곽을 돌아 작은 쪽문을 찾아내어 그 안으로 진입시켰다. 그가 이 성에 대해 수집할 수 있는 정보는 극히 적었다. 아니, 정정하자. 아예 없었다. 기껏 돌아다니는 정보라고는 그냥 ‘소문’ 혹은 ‘전설’에 불과했다. 그는 자신이 할 수 있는 모든 것을 뒤져 성의 주인을 찾아냈다. 셜록 홈즈. 성주에 대한 건 어떻게든 찾았지만 성에 대한 정보는 아예 구할 수가 없었다. 이곳에 접근했던 사람이 아예 없었던 것 같았다. 고의적으로 정보를 없앴거나 실제로 접근한 사람이 없는 것이다. 짐은 불길함을 느꼈다. 자신과 자신의 부하들만 들어간다고 해결 될 것 같지 않았다. 그는 머리를 썼다. 마을 사람들을 선동한 것이다. 괴물은 명백히 존과 연관되어 있었고, 해리엇 왓슨의 시야에도 걸려들었다. 그런데도 해리는 멀쩡했다. 그 말인 즉슨 분별없는 살인은 하지 않는다는 것. 그 범위가 어디까지냐가 문제였지만 짐에게 그것은 확인할 것 이상의 문제는 아니었다. 불특정 다수의 사람들을 밀어 넣고 그는 안전지대를 빠져나가면 되니까. 그는 주의 깊게 성에 대해 조사했고, 숲을 통과할 방법을 만들어내기 위해 애썼다. 그리고 너무나도 손쉽게 숲을 통과했고 성에 도달해 버렸다. 짐은 이 상황이 ‘정상이 아니다’고 판단했다. 자신이 모아온 정보와는 완전히 상반되게 진입이 너무 쉬웠던 것이다. 이렇게 되면 최대한 변수를 만들어주는 수밖에는 없었다. 그는 최대한 사람들을 잘게 덩어리로 나누어 이곳저곳에서 진입하도록 지시했다. 괴물이 무슨 수로 그들을 막을지 모르지만, 그래봤자 사람. 사방에서 몰려드는 인파를 감당하진 못할 것이다.  
여기저기 흩어둔 사람들이 존을 찾으러 간 사이 짐은 성을 유심히 관찰했다. 지하엔 없다. 해리의 이야기대로라면 위로 올라갔다고 했으니까. 1층은 제외. 2층 이상이군. 무려 왕자님이 모시고 있으니 첨탑 제외. 2층부터 확인해야겠군. 짐은 본관 외곽의 뒷문을 찾아 안으로 들어섰다.

 

 

  
존은 정신없이 계단을 밟고 있었다. 정신을 차리고 바깥을 확인했을 땐 수많은 횃불들과 랜턴들이 바깥을 밝게 비추고 있었다. 엄청난 수의 사람들이었다. 족히 150명 이상 되어 보이는 남자들이 성의 이곳저곳을 들쑤시고 있었다. 존은 그 사람들 가운데서 눈에 익은 수십 명의 사람들을 확인할 수 있었다. 마을 사람들이었다. 존은 시끄러운 아래층은 신경도 쓰지 않은 채 위로 달려 올라갔다. 계단 끝까지 달려 올라간 존은 가쁜 숨을 들이키며 벽을 짚었다. 옥상으로 들어서는 문은 열려 있었다. 그는 호흡을 겨우겨우 진정시키며 안쪽으로 향했다. 말소리가 들려왔다. 존의 발걸음이 멈춰 세워졌다. 의외의 음성이었기 때문이었다. 짐 모리어티. 그가 여기 왜? 존은 벽에 기대어 목소리에 귀를 세웠다.

“…래서 너에 대해 조사해봤지. 이렇게 뒤를 캐기 힘든 사람은 당신이 처음이야. 셜록 홈즈.”

언제나 그렇듯 높낮이가 제멋대로인 짐의 음성이, 즐겁다는 듯 이어졌다.

“아이린 애들러. 약혼녀가 있던데 존에게 대시한 거야? 너무하잖아? 존에게 불륜남 흉내라도 내 달라고 했어? 그가 응하던가? 응?”

그는 낮게 키들거렸다.

“너 존을 잘 모르는가본데, 그는 도덕심이 높아. 너한테 약혼녀가 없었어도 네게 넘어가기 쉽지 않았을 거야. 같은 남자잖아? 그런데 여자가 있는 상황에서 그를 감금해? 그리고 구애했나? 그가 받아주던가? 응? 턱도 없었지? 표정을 보니 역시 실패했군.”

존은 주먹을 잡아 쥐었다.

“병명이 그럴듯하더군. 소시오패스. 너희들에게 감정이나 양심 따윈 없지. 괴물 소리 들을 만해. 오죽하면 런던에서 학교를 다니다가 중퇴했겠어. 혼자 학위 따느라 고생 많았군. 너 같은 음침한 녀석에게 존이 어울릴 거라고 착각하는 건 아니겠지?”

짐의 집요한 목소리가 이어졌다.

“존이 널 사랑해줄 거라고 생각해? 숲에 혼자 사는 ‘괴물’?”

셜록은 끝까지 대답하지 않았다.

“해리엇은 또 어떻고. 어느 인간이 ‘괴물’ 따위에 정을 줄 거라고 생각해? 그의 가족에게 인정받지도 못하고, 존에게는 더더욱 그렇겠지. 그러니 그들에게 끼어들려 애쓰지 말고 너 살던 대로 조용히 살아.”

셜록은… 말로 밀리는 사람이 아니었다. 존은 왜 셜록이 아무 말도 하지 못하는지 이해할 수 없었다.

“그래, 존은 어디 숨겼어? 이쯤 되면 포기할 맘이 들었겠지?”  
“네게 알려줄 이유는 없어.”

가라앉은 셜록의 목소리. 평소의 그 답지 않은 음색이었다. 존은 어째서인지 그 안에서 아픔을 읽어냈다. 가슴이 저려왔다.

“아직 포기가 안 돼? 내가 포기하게 해줄까?”

‘찰각’ 하는 소리에 존의 눈이 크게 열렸다. 그건 분명 총을 장전하는 소리였다. 열린 문으로 급히 달려 들어갔다. 옥상 중앙에 선 짐의 손엔 권총이 쥐어져 있었다. 그리고 그것은 옥상 끝, 아슬아슬하게 서 있는 남자를 향하고 있었다. 바람이 불었다. 셜록의 코트 자락이 흔들렸다. 존은 창백한 시선을 마주했다. 그의 눈엔 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 그저 가라앉아 있을 뿐이었다.

“오, 안녕 조니보이. 오랜만이야.”

반가운 목소리로 짐이 인사했다. 존은 그의 곁으로 조심스럽게 다가갔다.

“총 내려, 짐. 그러지 마.”  
“너 설마 저 괴물한테 반한 건 아니겠지?”

눈썹을 찌푸리며 그가 질문했다.

“그런 소리 말고 일단 총 내려.”  
“아니, 그건 안 되겠어. 잘됐네. 우리 삼자대면이나 하자고. 존, 저 괴물이랑 살면서 고생 좀 했나 봐? 얼굴이 말이 아닌데?”

존은 그에게 천천히 접근했다. 조심스레 손을 들었다.

“어서 총 나한테 줘.”  
“저 괴물이야, 나야?”  
“총부터 내놔.”  
“대답하지 않으면 안 줘.”

바람이 너무 찼다. 가벼운 카디건 한 장이었던지라 존의 온 몸은 차게 식고 있었다. 하얗게 언 손끝을 떨며 존은 셜록에게 시선을 돌렸다. 남자의 입은 굳게 다물려 있었다. 그림자가 드리운 눈동자는 계속 존을 향해있었다. 마치… 잊지 않겠다는 듯. 불길한 느낌에 존의 얼굴이 아프게 구겨졌다. 그는 애원하듯 셜록을 바라봤다. 짐이 보채는 목소리를 냈다.

“빨리 대답 안하면 쏠 거야!”  
“짐, 제발!”  
“5.”  
“짐!”  
“4.”

안 돼, 진심이다. 존은 주먹을 잡아 쥐었다.

“3.”  
“2.”

존은 총구 앞에 서서 두 손을 들었다. 짐의 얼굴엔 믿을 수 없다는 표정이 떠오르고 있었다.

“쏘지 마.”

그의 얼굴이 엉망진창으로 일그러졌다.

“뭐야, 너… 괴물을 고른 거야?”

총구를 막아선 존은 입술을 꾹 물었다.

“대답해, 존. 괴물이야?!”  
“…그래.”

남자의 입가가 비뚤어졌다. 짐은, 가라앉은 음산한 목소리를 냈다.

“…너 날 얕봤어.”

방향이 비틀리는 총구, 공기를 찢는 듯한 소리와 함께 불꽃이 번쩍인 순간 존은 고개를 돌렸다. 모든 것이 슬로우 모션으로 흘러갔다. 어깨를 맞아 공중에 흩뿌려지는 핏방울. 남자는 아무런 저항 없이 옥상 밖으로 기울어지고 있었다.

“셜록!!!”

총상으로 고통스러웠을 텐데도 그의 표정은 이상할 정도로 평온했다. 검은 곱슬머리가 흔들렸고, 검은 코트자락이 펄럭였다. 투명한 회색 눈동자가 가만히 존을 응시하고 있었다. 제발, 제발!! 온힘을 다해 달려가는 존의 앞에서 남자는 옥상 아래로 사라지기 시작했고, 존은 어떤 주저함도 없이 달리는 속도에 박차를 가했다. 옥상의 끝에서 그는, 힘껏 도약해 셜록을 향해 몸을 던졌다.  
얼굴을 스치는 날카로운 바람이 웅웅거리는 소리를 냈지만, 존은 아무것도 듣지 못했다. 그의 정신은 오로지 추락하는 셜록에게로 향해 있었다. 온힘을 다해 도움닫기를 한 덕분에 존은 빠르게 그에게 가까워졌다. 얼굴에 그의 핏방울이 튀어 올랐고, 존은 손을 내뻗었다. 차가운 바람을 견디며 뻗은 그 끝에 셜록의 얼굴이 닿았다. 그의 검은 곱슬머리가 엉망으로 흐트러지고 있었다. 창백한 시선이 열린 순간, 존은 아무런 망설임 없이 남자의 얼굴을 꼭 감싸 안아 당겼다.  
마이크로프트의 말이 떠올랐다. 셜록의 저주를 푸는 방법.

그를 사랑한다면,  
그래서 그에게 진심으로 키스해준다면,  
셜록에게 걸린 끔찍한 저주가 풀릴 겁니다.

바보 같은 소리였다.

어차피 마법 같은 건 없어….

입가에 아픈 미소가 지어졌다. 눈물이 흘러나왔다. 왜 난 이 남자와 함께 기꺼이 마지막을 맞으려 했을까. 냉랭하고 자기 밖에 알지 못하는 이 바보 같은 남자에게 왜 날 던졌을까. 창백한 눈동자가 깜빡이고, 존을 온전히 마주 바라봤을 때, 그는 미소 지어 주었다. 알 것 같았기 때문이었다. 그는 자신을 빠르게 스치고 지나가는 바람을 느끼며, 남자의 입술에 자신을 묻었다.

널 사랑하고 있어, 셜록

셜록의 두 손이 존의 얼굴을 감싸 안았다. 차가운 바람이 두 사람을 휘감았지만, 그는 춥지 않았다. 부드러운 입술에 자신을 맡기며 존은 있는 힘껏 남자를 그러안았다. 이게 너의 운명이라면, 같이 가자. 그는 남자의 머리를 그러안았다. 피투성이 남자의 모습을 볼 바에, 자신의 뇌도 부숴버리는 쪽이 더 좋았다. 그는 셜록의 체취를 마지막으로 힘껏 들이마셨다. 이제, 곧 끝이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
and, a Fairy Tale

  
셜록의 부드러운 입술이 다시 각도를 틀어 부딪쳤다. 매끄럽고 뜨거운 살덩이가 밀려들어오는 것에 응하며 존은 숨을 집어 삼켰다. 남자의 긴 손가락이 어느새 존의 셔츠 윗부분을 풀어 그의 쇄골을 노골적으로 더듬기 시작했다. 그는 뭔가 이상하다고 생각했다. 좀… 시간이 길지 않아? 게다가 묘하게 남자의 손길이 리얼했다. 존이 천천히 시야를 열었을 때, 흰 빛 무리를 보았다. 아, 죽었구나. 죽어서 이런 게 보이는 거구나. 그는 수긍하고는 자신을 점점 몰아가는 셜록의 손길을 받아들였다. 셔츠가 더 풀리고 있었다. 어째서인지 등이 차갑다. 그렇담 여긴 지옥인가? 아니, 아깐 온통 흰색이었는데 그럼 천국 아냐? 천국은 생각보다 추운 곳일지도 몰랐다. 남자의 손이 셔츠 단추를 모두 풀고, 그것을 넓게 펴 벌렸을 때, 존은 숨을 집어 삼켰다. 셜록이 주저 없이 그의 유두를 입에 물었기 때문이었다. 허리가 노곤해져 그는 고개를 젖혔다. 절로 숨이 흐트러졌다.

“아… 셜록.”

신음하며 남자를 부르던 중, 뭔가 이상한 느낌에 존은 다시 시선을 열었다. 이젠 까만 밤하늘이 보였다. 천국은 변화무쌍하군. 뭐 어떠랴. 셜록이랑 같이 있는데. 그는 낮게 호흡을 내뱉었다. 그 남자가 자신을 못살게 굴고 있었다. 목을 틀어 시선을 왼쪽으로 옮기는데, 누군가의 부드러운 미소가 보였다. 정확하게는 슈트를 잘 갖춰 입은 마이크로프트의 미소였다. 존의 눈이 크게 열렸고, 그의 반대편 유두를 핥기 시작하는 셜록의 머리를 급하게 움켜잡았다.

“잠깐! 잠깐!”

반사적으로 셔츠를 잡아 오므린 존이 눈을 동그랗게 치떴다. 뭐야, 이게 뭐야?! 그제야 그의 귓가로 몇 개의 목소리가 들리기 시작했다.

“존이 저럴 줄은 몰랐지.”

해리의 목소리였다.

“크흠, 생각보다 대담하군….”

레스트라드.

“오, 젊어서 좋네요!”

허드슨 부인!

존의 시선이 정면을 향했다. 그의 위로 올라온 셜록이 조용히 내려다보고 있었다. 그는 피투성이도 아니었고, 들것위에 축 쳐져 있지도 않았다. 어둠에 물든 검은 눈동자가 존을 응시했다. 살았어? 시선으로 말하는 존에게 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 말없이 존의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그는 시선을 닫았다. 뭐가 어떻게 된 것인지는 모르겠지만, 두 사람은 무려 70피트 위에서 떨어져 살아남은 것이다. 머리카락 하나 다치지 않은 채. 뭐가 어찌되었든 그건 중요한 게 아니었다. 존은 사람들의 시선을 느꼈지만 힘껏 셜록을 그러안았다. 그걸로 충분했기 때문이었다.

 

  
“그게 당신의 첫 번째 일반화의 오류였습니다, 존.”  
“마법이 있다는 이야긴가요?”  
“아직도 눈치채지 못했군요.”

유려하게 이야기하며 마이크로프트가 미소 지었다.

“<도시와 범죄의 상관관계> 1998년판이 당신 가게에 있을 리 없었습니다. 그 책은 실존하지도 않고, 당신이 거주하는 마을에는 그런 책을 찾는 사람도 없으니까요. 물론, 존 당신도 없을 거라고 생각하고 있었죠.”

그건 어떻게 알았지?

“그 책의 내역을 노트에 넣고, 당신의 가게에 존재하게 했던 건 모두 셜록이 한 일입니다.”

존은 기가 막힌다는 듯 그를 바라봤다.

“늘 멀리서 당신을 보고 있었죠. 그러던 중 짐 모리어티가 당신에게 노골적으로 접근하기 시작하는 걸 깨닫고는 굉장히 견디기 힘들어했습니다. 결국 당신을 만나기 위해 그곳으로 쳐들어갔지요. 가까이서 보고 나선 정신을 못 차리더군요. 어찌나 거실을 휘젓고 다니던지, 아무것도 할 수 없을 지경이었습니다.”

마이크로프트는 홍차를 한 모금 마시고는 천천히 말을 이었다.

“그걸 보다 못해 당신을 이 숲으로 초대한 겁니다만, 예상하지 못한 일이 벌어졌죠. (해리의 이야기군.) 그녀는 숲 입구에서 레스트라드를 만나고는, 멀리서 왔으니 물 한잔 달라고 조른 모양이더군요. 결국 그녀를 데리고 성으로 왔는데, 문제가 시작되었죠. (술! 존은 한숨을 내쉬었다.) 우연히 와인 저장고를 발견한 그녀가 보관중인 고급 꼬냑들을 꺼내 마셔버렸고, 당신이 뒤늦게 찾아온 겁니다. 셜록은 그 기회를 놓치지 않기로 했지요. 이것이 당신이 알고 있는 범위 내, 사건의 전말입니다.”

뭔가 이해하기 어려운 한정사가 붙은 것 같지만 일단 존은 넘어가기로 했다. 일단 큰 그림을 그려야 했기 때문이었다. 그는 앞뒤를 끼워 맞추며 이야기했다.

“그럼… 책을 만들어낸 건 당신 두 사람이었군요. 2005년도 판은 당신의… (마이크로프트가 고개를 끄덕이자 존은 바로 질문을 이었다.) 그럼, 우리가 옥상에서 떨어졌을 때 안전히 착지하도록 한 것도… (마이크로프트는 다시 고개를 끄덕였고, 부드럽게 미소 지었다.) 마을 사람들이 갑자기 사라진 것도… (그는 고개를 옆으로 기울이며 다시 끄덕였다.) 그렇군요. 이제 이해가 되네요.”

존은 머리를 싸쥐었다. 마법이 있다니. 그런 게 있다니. 인터넷과 전화를 쓰는 이 시대에 마법이라니 이게 무슨 황당한 일이란 말인가. 어, 하지만 뭔가 이상하다. 셜록은 단 한 번도 존의 앞에서 마법을 사용하지 않았었다. 그러니까, 예의 그 1998년판을 제외하면 말이다.

“셜록은 왜 마법을 사용하지 않았죠?”  
“그 아이는 일이 쉽게 풀리는 걸 좋아하지 않습니다. 기본적으로 모든 걸 사고하고, 추리하고, 직접 움직여서 풀어내는 쪽을 선호하죠. 그래서 제가 더 확신했던 겁니다. 그렇게나 마법을 혐오하던 아이가 당신을 위해 주저 없이 그것을 사용하는 것을 봤으니까요. 그리고….”

마이크로프트는 쓰게 웃었다.

“셜록은 당신의 눈앞에서 마법을 사용함으로 정말 ‘괴물’이 되는 걸 원하지 않았습니다.”  
“그럼, 셜록에게 걸려 있던 저주는 풀린 건가요?”  
“물론이죠. 당신이 해결해 주었잖습니까.”

하지만 셜록은 무엇하나 바뀐 게 없었다. 겉보기엔 말이다. 그럼 무슨 병이었나…. 존은 납득하기 힘들다는 표정을 지어 보였다.

“솔직히… 전 무슨 저주가 풀린 건지 구분이 잘 안되어서 말이죠….”

애매하게 말꼬리를 늘리는데 남자가 따뜻이 미소 지어 주었다.

“누구도 사랑하지 못하는 것이 그에게 걸린 저주였죠.”  
“누가 셜록에게 그런 걸 걸었죠?”  
“으흠?”

마이크로프트는 눈썹을 치켜들었고, 천천히 대답했다.

“저는 ‘누군가가 그에게 저주를 걸었다’고 이야기하진 않았습니다.”

이해하지 못하는 존을 바라보며 남자가 덧붙였다.

“가족으로서, 그리고 셜록 본인에게 그런 특성은 저주와 다를 게 없었거든요. 하지만 존 덕분에 모든 게 잘 해결되었지요.”

존의 얼굴이 옅게 굳었다. 그게 무슨 소리야. 그럼 그냥 저 남자가 ‘까탈스럽고 다루기 어려운 어린애라 사람을 사귀는 게 마뜩치 않았다’는 이야기잖아? 그게 무슨 저주야?

“오, 아니죠. 명백히 저줍니다. 그렇게 생각하면 안 돼요, 존. (남자는 고개를 옆으로 기울이며 존을 달래듯 바라봤다.) 아마도 오늘은 아름다운 첫날밤이 될 테니 제 사랑스런 동생의 소중한 첫 단추도 당신이 시작해주겠군요. 아까 하다가 도중에 말아서, 꽤 난폭해져 있겠지만요.”

들으면 들을수록 등골이 서늘해지는 이야기라 존은 앉아있던 침대에서 슬금 몸을 일으키려 했다. 남자는 아랑곳하지 않고 이야기를 이었다.

“인간들은 항간에… (마이크로프트가 미간을 찌푸렸다.) 30살이 넘도록 경험이 없으면 마법사가 된다는 이야기를 하지만, 노파심에 드리는 말씀인데 홈즈 가문은 대대로 마법사일 뿐이지, 결코 그런 이유로 마법을 사용할 수 있는 건 아닙니다. (그리고 그는 미소 지었다.) 때문에, 오늘의 경사스런 밤을 보내도 그는 여전히 훌륭한 마법사로 남아 있을테니 걱정하지 않아도 좋아요, 존.”

아니, 걱정되는데요….  
점점 굳어가는 존을 향해 그는 흐뭇한 미소를 지어 보였고, 손을 들어 마치 가볍게 밀어내는 듯한 제스처를 취했다. 엉거주춤 일어나 있던 존의 몸이 가볍게 밀려 침대 중앙으로 떨어졌고, 마치 약속이나 한 듯 셜록이 방 안으로 들어왔다.

“여기서 뭐하는 거야, 마이크로프트.”  
“존과 이야기 중이었단다, 사랑하는 동생아. 마음의 준비 정도는 할 수 있게 해줘야 하지 않겠니?”

그는 매끄럽게 미소 지으며 두 사람을 향해 인사했다. 달칵, 하고 문 닫히는 소리가 들렸다. 존은 그제야 자신이 차려진 밥상마냥 침대위에 누워있었다는 걸 깨닫고 황급히 내려왔다. 몸을 일으키려는데 강한 힘이 그를 당겨 안았다. 즉시 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻는 것에 존은 몸을 움츠렸지만 밀어내진 않았다. 그는 셜록의 등을 두드려 주었다.

“이제 어깨는 괜찮아?”  
“괜찮아.”

존은 셜록의 등을 마주 안았다.

“그래….”

존의 체취를 깊이 들이마시는 남자에게 그가 이어 말했다.

“이젠 다 괜찮을 거야.”

셜록이 몸을 떼어내 존의 얼굴을 바라봤다. 지친 듯한 얼굴이었다. 그는 무언가 결심한 듯 가만히 그를 바라보고는 어렵게 입술을 떼어냈다.

“…괴물이어도 괜찮아?”

존의 파란 시선이 그의 얼굴위에 머물렀고, 따뜻한 음성이 흘러나왔다.

“넌 괴물이 아니야.”

그가 미소 지으며 속삭였다.

“그리고, 사랑하니까 괜찮아.”

흰 달빛이 가득히 비춰 들어오는 커다란 창 앞에서, 남자의 입술이 조심스럽게 겹쳐졌다. 존은 그에게 자신을 맡겼다. 이곳은 고개를 돌려야만 겨우 달이 보이는, 존의 낡은 서점이 아니었지만 그는 생각했다. 이곳이 이제 자신이 있을 곳이라고.

 

  
인구라고는 백 명이 조금 넘는 작은 마을이 있었다. 그곳은 여전히 사람들의 왕래가 적었고, 농사를 지었으며, 나이 먹은 원로가 마을의 일을 주재하고 있었다. 마을엔 오랫동안 내려오는 전설이 있었다. 마을의 북쪽, 어두운 산에 괴물이 산다는 이야기였다. 그는 매우 흉측하며 난폭했고, 끔찍했다고 했다. 하지만, 어느 날 그의 반려가 나타나 저주를 풀어주었고 괴물은 멋진 왕자님이 되었다. 때문에 어른들은 아이들이 말을 듣지 않으면 못된 아이에겐 멋진 왕자님이 나타나지 않는다고 이야기하곤 했다.  
존은 알코올중독인 해리를 부양하며 살아가는 가엾은 남자였다. 집은 가난했고, 돈이 조금 모일라치면 해리가 늘 술값으로 탕진했기 때문에 열심히 일하지 않으면 살 수 없었다. 그는 작은 책방을 운영했다. 낡은 고서들이 가득한 그곳에 손님은 적었다. 하지만 존은 그곳을 열심히 꾸렸다.  
그러던 어느 날 존은 멋진 배우자를 만나 그 마을을 떠났다. 해리 역시 존과 함께 사라졌다. 마을 사람들은 존을 보지 못했지만, 그의 따뜻한 성정이라면 분명 행복하게 살 수 있을 것이라 생각했다. 두 사람의 오래된 책방은 다른 사람에게 넘겨졌다. 문이 열리면 딸랑이는 방울 소리가 들렸고, 오래된 고서가 가득한 서점. 그 서점에는 북쪽 숲의 괴물 이야기가 있었다. 책의 마지막은 아름다운 흰 성 그림과 함께, 결혼식을 올리는 행복한 부부의 모습으로 채워져 있었다. 오래된 이야기였다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 잊고 있던 글인데 이전 블로그에 요청을 남겨주셔서 올려둡니다. 금방 업뎃해드린다고 하고 늦어서 죄송합니다. ^__ㅠ;  
> 그러고보니 종종 통계에 '마법사 셜록'이라는 검색어로 오셨던 분들이 생각나네요. 이게 뭘까했는데 오래된 이야기라서 빵터졌었... ㅋㅋㅋ 여튼 오래된 이야기, 오래된 망상가를 기억해주셔서 감사합니다. :) 즐거운 시간 되세요.


End file.
